Dream
by sharehuddy
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. This story is how I wish Season 7 had ended instead of the fiasco of the breakup and car in the house storyline. This is alternate universe and my imagination so please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

Greg House had been in an accident. Nothing new unfortunately. The problem was he remained unconscious and had been in a coma for a month. There was no reason to explain the state. Blythe House had received the call about the accident and her son's condition. She immediately caught the next flight to Princeton to take care of her son. She had been there almost 4 weeks now-rarely leaving his side. What in the world was going on with her son? She had spoken with all of his doctors at PPTH but no one knew what to say except 'It just takes time.' But how much time?

Just when she was getting ready to grab some lunch in walks Lisa Cuddy-her son's boss. She usually came by to check on her "hospital's greatest asset" but Blythe knew there was more to the visits than that. She could tell by the way Dr. Cuddy looked at her son that the hospital asset thing was a bunch of crap. They greeted each other and turned to look at House. Suddenly, Cuddy saw his eyes blink open. He looked confused, agitated, and scared. He struggled to speak since he had been out of it for a month. He managed to ask "Cuddy, why are you here? I know you hate me for ruining your home! Like prison wasn't bad enough. Are you here to send me back?"

Cuddy and Blythe were both confused. What did he mean? She didn't hate him, quite the opposite. She loved him, truth be told she always had. What about her house? It was fine this morning when she left. Cuddy didn't know what to say. Blythe was not privy to their relationship so Cuddy had been making excuses for visiting the love of her life.

Blythe was the first to respond by asking "Greg. When were you in prison? How could have kept this from your own mother?"

Cuddy finally responded, "He was not in prison! House, what are you trying to pull now?"

House said, "Cuddy, we both know you pressed charges because I ran my car into your house."

"Um, when did this happen?" Cuddy asked.

"Over a two years ago! Do you have amnesia? God, I cannot take this. I have to take care of Wilson. He only has a few months to live!" House shouted.

"Wrong! Wilson is not dying. What made you think he was?"

"The fact that he has cancer and I faked my death so we could spend his last few months together before I end up back in prison." House was trying to remain calm but he knew he had to get out of that room before he was caught. Everything would have been for nothing if he got caught before he had helped Wilson.

Now Cuddy and Blythe were both worried and confused. What in the world was going on? House thought Wilson was dying and he also thought he was going to prison. Something was definitely wrong. But what?

Finally, Cuddy asked, "House, who told you Wilson was dying?"

"Duh, Wilson did!" House replied.

"Just a second." Cuddy picked up her cell and called Wilson. "Wilson, House is awake. Yes, it is good news. But Wilson, are you sick? No, I am not talking about your cold! I mean do you have cancer or some other life threatening disease? OK! Just what I thought. Can you come to his room and tell him what you just told me? Great, I will see you in a few minutes. He is on his way."

"Lisa, is James sick?" Blythe asked.

"No, he just has a cold." Cuddy replied.

House was beside himself. He knew what was going on. They, Cuddy and his mother, were clueless. He was the genius. He knew Wilson was dying. He was right. They were wrong as usual.

"How long have I been in here?" House inquired.

"A month." Blythe replied.

"I have to get out of here. Wilson needs me!" House screamed.

"Just hang on. He is on his way. We will get this all straightened out." Cuddy stated.

Just then, Wilson walks into House's hospital room. "House, I am so happy to see you awake. I was worried about you." Wilson greeted.

"Worried about me? I'm fine. I don't have cancer like you, Wilson."

"House, I don't have cancer. Why would you think that?"

"Because you told me!"

"No, I never told you that!"

"He also thinks that he ran that death trap of a car of his into my house." Cuddy informed Wilson.

"Okay...I don't know what to say. I am confused." Wilson said.

"So are we!" Cuddy and Blythe stated in unison.

"Blythe, could you let Wilson and I have some time alone with House? We need to check him out and get this cleared up."

"Of course." Blythe replied. "I don't think my heart can take much more."


	2. Chapter 2

Blythe left immediately. Cuddy and Wilson stayed. Wilson told the nurse to make sure they were not disturbed and closed the room door.

"What?" House yelled. "Did you lie to me? Were you just trying to get me back for all the shit I've pulled on you over the years?"

"House, I would never do that! You are an asshole, yes. But, you are my best friend. I would never lie to you about dying."

"Then, what the hell is going on?" House questioned.

"Do you know why you are in the hospital?" Cuddy asked.

"I'm sick?"

"Well, yes but why?"

"No...I don't have any idea." House replied.

"You wrecked your motorcycle a month ago. You have been unconscious ever since. You had been at my house. I left to go to work. You were coming in late, as usual. You were stopping by the drug store to pick up something for me but never made it there." Cuddy informed him.

"I don't remember any of that."

"OK...do you remember being at my house?"

"Not recently..the whole car in your house thing and prison and the fact that you broke up with me over one stupid pill."

"You went back on Vicodin?"

"Yes, Cuddy that's old news. I did because I was so scared over you being sick. You had what appeared to be several tumors that were growing rapidly. I thought you were dying. I was scared out of my mind. I thought I was losing the love of my life so I took a Vicodin to numb the pain."

"So, I'm dying too?"

"Have you lost your mind? No, the tumor was benign and you were having a reaction to an antibiotic. Just like Arlene when she had her hip replacement."

"Um, House? Do you remember a long time ago, when we were together, you had stayed at my place. When I woke up, I had to go to the bathroom. You were under my bed. You grabbed me, pulled me down and kissed me. Then, I went to the bathroom."

"Yes, that was the morning you found the blood in your urine. The day we found out about the 'tumors' and my life went to hell! Why do I have to relive this? It was bad enough the first time. I don't want to do it again."

"But House, you only have it partially right. Wilson, do not repeat any of this...House, I went running to the bathroom nauseous. I was late."

"So, you were sick because you were late for work?"

"No, you idiot! I was late, late. As in pregnant, late. You were going to buy a pregnancy test. I was going to take it in my office and you wrecked on the way to the store."

"What? So, uh, you were pregnant not dying? We never broke up?"

"No, we never broke up. I am not going to raise Rachel and your child all by myself. You will be right by my side whether you like it or not! You, my arrogant bastard, are stuck with us!"

"Wilson, is this true? Is Cuddy telling me the truth? Did I dream everything? Is it really not 2013?"

"House, it is 2011! I don't know about the baby or why you were going to the store. I do know that we can find out if she is pregnant or not. We can do a test."

House could not believe what he was hearing. It was 2011! How could that be? How could everything he thought had happened not have happened? "Wait, we didn't find pictures of Arlene and Jesus doing the nasty?"

"God, I hope not. He is Mom's married gardener. I really don't want to even have that mental picture." Cuddy shivered at the thought trying to get the image out of her mind.

"House, just listen to us. I am not sick. It is 2011. You were in an accident. You have been unconscious. You have not been to prison. Just jail over that whole Tritter fiasco. Cuddy's house is fine."

"God, what has happened to me?"

"Listen, I have my OB-GYN appointment at 2:00 and they are doing the first ultrasound. I would love for you to be there. Then you can see our baby for yourself. OK?"

"OK."

"Wilson, help me get him unhooked from the IV and the catheter. I'll need a wheelchair too."

"On it."

It was now 1:30 they had to hurry. House was still skeptical but they were both so adamant. Were they both lying? It did not make any sense. Why would they? But, how could he have dreamed two years worth of misery? House was contemplating all of the new information when Cuddy told him it was time to go the appointment. They made it Dr. Black's office with two minutes to spare. They were immediately called back to the ultrasound room. Damn, Cuddy was really pregnant. 9 weeks pregnant. Could that really be his child? Was this real? Was this really happening? Maybe, this is the dream. Maybe he was just dreaming this trying to make his life less miserable.

Cuddy could tell he was overwhelmed. She grabbed his hand. "I am so happy you are here with me. I have been hoping that you would wake up to see our baby."

House just looked at her and looked down at her hand interlaced with his. He had missed holding her hand. He had missed her. He wondered if she knew what he really had planned that morning. Did she know he was going to propose? What had happened to the ring in his pocket? Crap! Had he lost it in the accident? Wait...did he believe them? Well, maybe. Hell, at least their story was better than his. If this was a dream, he really wanted to keep dreaming.

They left the doctor's office after being assured the baby was doing fine. Cuddy rolled House back to his room. Blythe was there when they returned. House could tell she knew nothing of the House-Cuddy relationship or the 'sprog'...OK..baby.

"Where are my valuables?"

"In your drawer."

"Gimme."

"Here you go."

House looked through the bag of his belongings. His clothes were bloody and cut up. Why do they keep this crap for the patients? Wait...the ring box. He found it. It was empty. Had someone stolen it? Now, he was pissed. He had spent a ton of money on that ring and it had been stolen. Cuddy could tell he was upset but kept quiet.

"Mom, I'm hungry. Could you go get me a sandwich and something to drink?"

"Of course, dear. Anything for you. Lisa, would you like something?"

"No Blythe. Thank you for asking."

Blythe left happy to be useful and happy that Gregory was hungry. Cuddy just looked at House. She was amused because she knew what he had been looking for in his stuff. She had it on a chain around her neck. Now, she wondered what he was going to say about it. How should she make him suffer?

"Cuddy, um, how well do you trust your employees? I seem to be missing something very valuable."

"What is missing?"

Shit! What was he going to say? Oh hell, just say it Greg! "Cuddy, it was in this box."

"What was in the box?"

OK. Damn it. She knows what goes in a box like this. Is she just messing me? Damn, she is! She is smiling! I am going to kill her. Well, not kill her but definitely get her back. "Don't even pretend to play innocent with me. You know what I am talking about."

Cuddy just smiled and pulled the necklace out from her shirt. "Do you mean this?"

"Yes. That belongs to me."

"I know. I was just keeping it safe for you. Here." Cuddy removed the ring from the necklace and gave it to House.

"Thank you" Now this is really awkward, House thought. What am I going to say to her? She knows I have the ring. Shit...just get it over with. "Cuddy, since you managed to let me knock you up, do you want to harass me into marrying you too?"

"Don't do me any favors House. I would hate to trap you. I can manage without you. I'm sure there is a man out there who would want to be with me and my children. Maybe even love me."

Damn! This is not going well. "Cuddy, you know I am a selfish bastard. I always have been. "

"Tell me something I don't know."

"OK. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy gasped. She knew he loved her but she never thought he would _really_, really say it. Not like he just did. He had said it but not like this. Not with this much conviction. "I love you too, you idiot."

OK. This was going better now. "Um, Cuddy, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

"Thank God. Now get your ass on this bed and give me some lovin' you wench."

"It will be my pleasure you insatiable bastard."

Cuddy waltzed over to the bed and crawled up there with him. She could care less who saw them. He was awake, they were engaged, she was pregnant, and well she was horny. They began kissing, slowly at first. They had a month to make up for and they were sure as hell not going to keep wasting time. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and she opened her mouth to welcome it. They passionately kissed each other like it had been years since their last encounter. For House, it had been so to speak. He ran his hands along her breast and she moaned. God, he loved that sound. She ran one hand up his arm and then through his hair. She was thinking about straddling him and screwing him right there but they heard a gasp. Blythe!

"Gregory...I have your food. I see you found something else to nibble on while I was away."

"Mom. Um, Cuddy and I have been seeing each other for a while."

"I thought something was going on between you two. I didn't buy Lisa's 'hospital asset' story. She was way too concerned about your well-being."

"Mom, there's more. She's pregnant and I asked her to marry me."

"I am going to be a grandmother? I think I am going to faint. You...are...getting married?"

"Yes and yes. Are you happy?"

"Greg, I am ecstatic! I have dreamed about this day. My son has finally found the love of his life."

"Yeah, I found her in med school. Just took me over 20 years to admit it."

Cuddy was shocked. "You fell in love with me then?"

"Yes. I never _really_ loved Stacy. It was just comfortable. She didn't challenge me. She never had my heart. You stole it and never gave it back."

"Oh House!"

"Cuddy, you are it. Always have been, always will be. Mom, can you leave us?"

Blythe nodded her head and said that she was going to leave them. She would come back tomorrow. House and Cuddy just looked at each other. They both wished they were anywhere but there. Somewhere with a bed or a couch or something that could used to consummate their engagement. They started kissing again. Kisses so passionate that neither could breathe. Tongues intertwined. Just when House had her blouse unbuttoned, Wilson walks in. Damn it. "Wilson, get the hell out of here."

"So, you believe us now?"

"Yep. Now get out. My fiancé and I need some time alone!"

"Fiancé? I just thought she was pregnant."

"She's both."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, get out." Wilson left smiling. He was glad his best friend had finally found happiness even though House would never admit being happy.

"Now, where were we?"

"I think you were right here" Cuddy said as she pointed to her lips. "Yes...right there. I missed you so much."

House smiled and kissed her with every fiber of his being. Yes, he was still an ass but if his 'dream' had shown him anything, he knew he had to make the most out of being with Cuddy. He knew that he would never survive being without her. She made him want to be better for himself and for her. He needed her and really she needed him too. They needed each other. Just as it should be. They made out on his bed for hours. They were content being in each other's arms for now. Both wanted more but they could wait a little while longer. After all, they had the rest of their lives.

House was in the hospital three more days. Cuddy arranged his release and drove him to her place. Blythe was going to stay there in her guest room for another couple of weeks looking after her son. Blythe would drive him to his PT appointments until his strength returned. Cuddy was just happy he was awake and finally in her bed again. Yes, her life was really looking better and better.

They were both worried about miscarriage but they tried to stay optimistic. Once she reached 13 weeks, Cuddy called Arlene and invited her for a visit much to House's dismay. The 'old Jew broad' could have been told over the phone. But no, Cuddy wanted to tell her in person.

Arlene was scheduled to arrive at 1:00 pm Saturday afternoon. House and Cuddy decided to sleep in. Blythe was watching her 'granddaughter' Rachel. It was 8:30 am but 'sleep' was the last thing on House and Cuddy's minds. Sleep? No! Sex? Most definitely. They were naked, kissing and oblivious to the outside world. They only had each other at the moment. That was all that was needed. House was lying on his back while Cuddy sensuously straddled him. She ran her hands over his chest, gazing into his eyes, licking her lips. House rose up and kissed her breast. Licking, nipping, and sucking her nipple. He was driving her wild. She was moaning as quiet as possible but it felt so good. He was kissing her neck and the place behind her ear that made her insane with need. She reached down and grasped him. She slowly guided him inside her. She needed him in her NOW! He always loved watching her ride him. She was so beautiful! He could never get enough of her. Just as they began to pick up their pace, they heard something they never, ever wanted to hear. Arlene Cuddy!

"What the hell are you doing? You are shtupping my daughter while my granddaughter and your mother are in the next room?"

"Oh my God! Mom get the hell out of my bedroom!"

"Lisa, I'm sorry. I told your mother you two were sleeping. Oh, I guess, um, sleeping was not accurate."

House had grabbed the blankets to cover them up but it was plain what had been going on. Arlene and Blythe left the room.

"Oh my God, what the hell is she doing here so early?" House yelled.

"How should I know? Like I wanted her to catch us having sex. It was bad enough your mother caught us making out in your hospital room. Now they have both found us having sex. I think I am going to die."

"Yeah well, at least, you will be able to have sex again. Little Greg has been traumatized. I don't know if he will ever be able to come out and play again."

"He better. I'm pregnant and horny."

"Well, he's hiding right now."

"Right now, that's okay. The mood has been destroyed by our mothers. Later, he better come out to play. Little Lisa needs him."

House chuckled. But, he really hated the thought of leaving their bedroom and facing their mothers. This was his worst nightmare. Arlene had seen him naked. Could this day get any worse?

Cuddy was just as upset as House. Not only had her mother seen them but Blythe had as well. Who wanted their fiancé's mother to walk in on their sexcapade? How humiliating? They both slowly dressed, dreading the fate that waited in the living room...Arlene and Blythe. Cuddy and House made their way to the living room ready to face the humiliation and questions from Arlene. Blythe already knew but Arlene was a different story. Once there, Cuddy asked Blythe to watch Rachel in her room.

"Ok Mom. I know you must have some questions or comments to make." Cuddy cringed as she looked at Arlene.

"How often do you ride him like a horse?"

"What? You catch us having sex and you want to know often I _ride_ him?"

"Well, he seemed to be enjoying it!"

"Um, yeah…we both do!"

"So, you like it when she dominates you, Gregory?"

"Why not make her do the work for a change?" House replied unsure why Arlene was asking about their sex life.

"So, answer my question…how often?"

"Like that, a few times a week." Cuddy replied not really knowing why she answered her mother truthfully. Cuddy was still in shock by the line of questioning.

"Ok."

"Anything else you want to ask or say?"

Arlene seemed uneasy. She had known they were having sex but she never thought that her daughter would do that. I mean really..sex was supposed to be the male's idea. He was supposed to be on top. Only sluts or whores rode men like a horse.

"Lisa, you know that I love you…but I come from a different generation. Women are supposed to be submissive to their partners not dominate them."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I don't think you should be doing _that_."

"You don't think I should be having sex with House before we are married?"

"Well, that too but you should definitely not be on top of him if you do it!"

House was becoming very amused. Imagine Arlene giving them advice on sexual positions. He decided to sit back and enjoy the conversation.

"So, I should just lay there and let him do what he likes? To hell, with what I like or want?"

"Of course. Your father was always on top. I just laid there. That's the way it should be."

"Mom. Women can enjoy sex as much as men. I mean really. I enjoy having orgasms as much as he does."

"You have those? A lot? I thought only men did?"

"Mom, I cannot believe I am going to ask this but didn't you have orgasms with dad?"

"A couple of times."

"A couple of times..you were married over 30 years!"

"How often do you have one?"

"Oh God!"

"Answer your mother." House smirked.

Cuddy shot House an annoyed look. She could not believe he was enjoying this conversation. She was mortified. She would never have imagined having a sex talk with her mother of all people. "Mom, I usually have an orgasm at least 2 or 3 times per session. Him only 1 or 2 times."

"How do you have more than he does?"

"This is so embarrassing! Do you know about oral sex or manual stimulation?"

"You do _that_ too?"

"Yeah, doesn't everyone? Well, obviously not everyone if you don't. But when you love someone it's okay to make sure they enjoy the time spent together in bed, shower, up against a wall, the couch, or wherever else you decide to do it."

"Well, I never put my mouth on your father's penis and I loved him."

"Mom, the man is not the only one who can be stimulated orally. I mean it really feels good if a gifted man goes down on you."

"You mean Gregory puts his mouth between your legs?"

"Mouth, tongue, fingers."

"Tongue!?"

"Yes. It feels _**amazing**_. You should try it sometime. Not with House but with someone else."

"Are you trying to turn me into a tramp?"

"Do you think I'm a tramp?"

"I'm not sure anymore."

Now Cuddy was embarrassed, pissed, and sad. She could not imagine her mother not enjoying sex. "Mom, did you enjoy sex with dad?"

"Sex is for the man to enjoy not the woman."

"That is so sad, Mom. I wish you could feel the pleasure that House gives me. Not literally, he's mine, but figuratively. I am sure Julia would say the same thing."

"You think your sister does the same thing?"

"Yes, Mom. I am sure she and Michael do. Maybe not as much as House and I. Just ask her sometime. I will be there if you want me to."

"I'll think about it."

"So, anything else you want to comment about or ask?" Hoping her mother was finished.

"You know Lisa that if you keep giving away the milk Gregory is never going to buy the cow."

"Well, he is buying."

"You are engaged? Is he converting? When is the ceremony? Let me see the ring?"

"We are engaged. He will not be converting. We are going to getting married in Vegas. We would like you and Blythe to come with us next weekend so that you can be there and help with Rachel."

"Why next weekend? Why rush?"

"Well, I'm pregnant. I don't want the stress of a large wedding. We just want to be married surrounded by the people we love. I plan on inviting Julia and Michael as well as Wilson. That is all we need. The people at the hospital would just stand around gawking and wanting to gossip."

"Are you sure this is what you want? You don't have to get married just because you're pregnant?"

"Mom, I love him. Always have. This is what we want. Right, House?"

"Absolutely! Look, Arlene. I know I am an ass but I love Cuddy and Rachel. I also love our little bun in the oven. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks about me. It only matters what your daughter thinks. She loves me and I love her. We are doing this. I just hope you will be there to support us for your daughter's sake."

"I'll be there for Lisa and Rachel. I know we have not always gotten along and we will always bicker but if you treat my daughter and grandchildren okay I will put up with you."

"Sounds good to me. How about you Cuddy?" Cuddy nodded her head that she was good with the situation.

"Have you made plans?"

"Yes. We are staying at the Bellagio. I have reserved us a penthouse suite and the deluxe wedding package. I thought that you, Rachel, and Blythe could share a two-bedroom tower suite. Julia and Michael will be in their own suite as well and Wilson will have his own. I already reserved everything. I just needed you to agree so I can make the airline reservations. I need to call Julia."

Cuddy retrieved her cell phone from the table and called Julia. After the usual introductions, Cuddy cut right to the chase. Julia was less than thrilled but agreed to be the maid of honor. Everything was falling into place.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

A/N: Mustang Sally refers to a Wilson Pickett song. If you don't know the song, here's a link to the song on youtube. watch?v=fsjFi4KkOZc

House and Cuddy were leaving for the airport Wednesday afternoon. They were arriving before everyone else to get the marriage license and have some alone time. Flying was always more difficult for House because of his leg so he needed some time to recover from the flight.

Upon arriving at the Bellagio, Cuddy checked in and they made their way to their suite. The suite was just what they had pictured. They were both exhausted so they made their way to the bedroom. After changing their clothes, they both decided to take a much needed nap. Cuddy was the first to wake up an hour later. She knew they both needed something to eat so she called room service. After the food was delivered, she went back into the bedroom and woke House up by placing kisses along his cheek, neck and ear. He loved it when she woke him like that. After eating, they made their way into the spa tub. House needed to soak his leg and Cuddy just wanted to spend the time relaxing with him. After they finished in the tub, House and Cuddy slipped out of the tub and into the plush robes provided by the hotel. Since House was feeling better, he was a little more than turned on.

"Come on Calamity Jane. Let's go to bed and you can ride this stallion."

"What makes you think I want to ride the stallion?"

"I saw the way you were drooling over me in the tub. You know you want to. Just hop on up here, Mustang Sally."

"Oh, please. I was just relaxing in the tub. You know I don't like stallions or mustangs." Cuddy was grinning from ear to ear. She loved playing these games with him. "Maybe I want just want you to screw my brains out."

"I can deal with that!" House grabbed her hand and pulled her on the bed. He proceeded to give her exactly what she wanted. They spent the rest of the night making love and catching naps between interludes. The next morning House woke up and rolled over to grab Cuddy for a morning mac session.

"Damn woman. Where the hell are you?"

"In the bathroom."

"Get your ass back in here. Don't make me come in there and drag you back in this bed."

Cuddy slowly made her way back into the bedroom. House noticed she was walking funny. He started laughing.

"What's so damn funny?"

"You! Did I wear you out last night and this morning?"

Cuddy scowled at him. She was sore and he was not funny but damn he was a stud last night. How many women have so many orgasms in one night? How many men take the time to make sure their partner was so thoroughly satisfied?

"I know I asked you to screw my brains out but I didn't think you would take me that seriously."

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier."

"I'm not complaining now. I'm just sore. I loved last night, stud."

House grinned and got up from the bed. He waltzed into the bathroom and began filling the tub with water.

"Come on. Let's soak in the tub. That should help my leg and your soreness. Ok?"

"Sounds good. After the soak, we can either call room service for breakfast or go down to the buffet. I know you must have worked up an appetite."

"I did but not for food. I'm hungry for you."

Cuddy shook her head in amazement at his insatiable appetite. He had changed so much since his motorcycle accident. He was so much more affectionate and open in expressing his feelings. He was still an ass but he was her ass. She loved him more than ever and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. After soaking in the tub, House and Cuddy went for breakfast and looked around at the Fountains and the Conservatory and Botanical Gardens. They just enjoyed spending the day together. Laughing and talking about anything and everything. Later that night, House wanted to go to the casino but Cuddy wasn't interested. She stayed in their room and relaxed thinking about the arrival of the others early the next morning. She knew they would be tired after the long flight and would need to rest upon arrival.

Everyone arrived around 10:00 am Friday morning. Rachel was sleepy but happy to see her mom and House. Thank goodness that their rooms were ready so they could all take a nap. House and Cuddy went to get their marriage license and to pick up their wedding attire that she had already picked out while everyone else rested. The entire bridal party met at 1:00 pm for lunch at Café Bellagio to discuss the plans for the night and the wedding. House had noticed that Monster Jam was in town so the guys were going for the bachelor party. The girls were going to drink wine and relax in one of their rooms. Rachel was upset that she had to stay with her mommy because she wanted to see Monster Mutt Dalmatian at Monster Jam.

"Mommy, I want to go with House!"

"No, baby. I want you to stay with me, Aunt Julia, and your grandmas. House is going with Uncle Michael and Uncle Wilson."

"But I want to see the trucks."

"Rach!"

"She can come with us. I don't mind. I know how much she likes the monster truck shows."

"I don't want my daughter exposed to the strippers, alcohol, and whatever else you guys have planned."

"I'll bring her back after Monster Jam. She'll be asleep anyway."

"Still…I don't know…"

"Don't you trust me with her?"

"Of course I do. I guess I just don't like the idea of you going to a strip club."

"I'm not going to one. Why would I go look at a stripper when I have my own Queen of the Night right here? You give way better shows than any stripper I have ever seen. You, my dear, are hot!"

"So you are really are okay with taking Rachel and you're not going to a strip club?"

"Yep."

Cuddy smiled and agreed to let Rachel go with House. Crisis averted for the time being. Rachel was happy. Cuddy was happy. House even seemed to be happy. Later that night, they split into their respective groups to spend the evening as planned. The girls minus Rachel spent the evening in Cuddy's room. The guys and Rachel went to see the monster trucks. After the monster truck show, House carried a sleeping Rachel back to Cuddy's room. Michael and Wilson wanted to go to the casino and bar. House was supposed to meet them.

"Hey. How was she?"

"She was good. She loved the monster truck show. Here's the t-shirt I bought her."

"Thanks. Julia thinks you should stay with Wilson tonight. The whole bad luck to see the bride before the wedding thing."

"Don't think so. Wilson and Michael have gone to the casino and bar. The old broads can go to their rooms. _I_ am staying with _you_."

"You can tell them. I'm not sending them away."

"Fine." House walked into the room and addressed Julia, Arlene, and Blythe. "Everyone out. It's late. Time to go to bed. Busy day tomorrow."

"Greg. You have to leave. I am staying with my sister to keep you away from her tonight. One night with James won't kill you."

"Not gonna happen. I am staying so is the bride to be. The three of you can go to your rooms and take Rach. We'll meet you at 9:00 am in the lobby so we can all go to breakfast together."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. Get out."

"Fine." Julia, Arlene, Blythe, and Rachel left to go to their rooms. Julia was pissed but not surprised by House.

"You could have been nicer about it."

"Nope. It is our wedding, not hers. I want to be with you. Don't you want to be with me?"

"You know I do. If you are here with me, I know what you are doing. No hookers can proposition you. No strippers to ogle. Just me to entertain you."

"Exactly the way I like it. You and me together."

"Not that I mind but what has gotten into you? You've changed since you woke up from your accident."

House was uncomfortable. He really didn't want to explain. Why couldn't she just be happy with his new attitude? "During my dream, you know that we broke up. I was miserable without you. I lost it. Drugs, booze, and hookers all the time. Married a hooker to help her get a green card. You moved on and I couldn't. I still wanted you. I still loved you. It made me realize that if I ever got you back that I would do everything I could to keep you. I don't ever want to be without you."

"Oh House. I love you so much. You won't be without me or our child."

"I know you think that now but it is still possible. We could break up or one of us could die. I just want to make sure you know how much you mean to me every day."

"I do. I want you to know how much you mean to me and Rachel too. I love you. She loves you. We are having a child. A baby that I thought I would never be able to have. You have given me more than I ever imagined. Being with you makes me happier than I have ever been in my life. Your accident made me realize just how important you were to me. I was miserable without you. I always thought I wanted a child. I did want one. More than that, I wanted a family. You made Rachel and me into a family. Without you, I would still be a lonely single-mother."

"You really mean all that?"

"Yep. Now, come on. Mustang Sally wants to 'ride, Sally, ride'. What do you say?" House just smirked and led her to the bedroom. They spent the rest of the night showing each other how they felt.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning they dressed and met the others for breakfast. After breakfast, the girls went to the spa to get their hair, makeup, manicure, and pedicure. The guys just hung around the casino gambling for a while. After the spa, Cuddy met with the wedding coordinator to make sure that everything was in place. They had to be at their bridal rooms at 12:30 to get dressed for the 1:00 pm ceremony. Cuddy wished they had sprung the extra bucks for the rehearsal time but figured that Rachel would be fine since it would only be family.

After everyone was dressed and ready to get the show on the road, the wedding began. House and Wilson were waiting at the front of the chapel with the magistrate. The music began playing. Being House and Cuddy, traditional processional music was out of the question. Instead, "At Last" by Etta James was played.

At last

My love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song

Oh yeah, yeah at last

The skies above are blue

My heart was wrapped up in clover

The night I looked at you

And I found a dream that I could speak to

A dream that I can call my own

I found a thrill to press my cheek to

A thrill that I have ever known

Oh yeah yeah and you smile, you smile

Oh and then the spell was cast

And here we are in Heaven

For you are mine at last

Julia came down the aisle first followed by Rachel. Cuddy was next. House was astounded. He couldn't take his eyes off her. His heart soared. She was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen. Hell, she had to be the most beautiful bride ever. Cuddy and House locked eyes. When she arrived at the altar, the magistrate began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today in the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Gregory and Lisa in holy matrimony. Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and Instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also rests between Christ and the Church; so too may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace. Gregory and Lisa life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is give to us by our family and friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of life's greatest challenges and is the shared goal of a married life. But a husband and wife should not confuse love of worldly measures for even if worldly success is found; only love will maintain a marriage. Mankind did not create love. The measure of true love is a love both freely given and freely accepted. All present here today – and those here in heart – wish both of you all the joy, happiness and success the world has to offer. As you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly. It is love, which brings you here today, the union of two hearts and two spirits. As your lives continue to interweave as one pattern, remember that it was love that brought you here today, it is love that will make this a glorious union, and it is love which will cause this union to endure. Would you please face each other and join hands. Greg do you take Lisa to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?"

"I do."

"Lisa do you take Gregory to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only to him forevermore?"

"I do."

"At this time, the bride and groom will exchange vows and rings."

"I, Gregory take thee Lisa, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." House placed the ring on Cuddy's left ring finger.

"I, Lisa take thee Gregory, to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." Cuddy placed the ring on House's left ring finger.

"Gregory and Lisa as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together – as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect. Gregory and Lisa in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." House and Cuddy smiled at each other and kissed. The kiss was full of passion and hope for the future.

_"I present to you Mr. Gregory House and Mrs. Lisa Cuddy-House."_

House and Cuddy walked down the aisle smiling. They were happy to be married. The remainder of the group followed to the nearby room for the small reception. Pictures were taken and the cake was cut. The bride and groom readied for their first dance. Cuddy was surprised when the first song began. House had picked the song "When A Man Loves A Woman" by Percy Sledge for their first dance.

When a man loves a woman  
Can't keep his mind on nothing else  
He'll trade the world  
For the good thing he's found  
If she's bad he can't see it  
She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend  
If he put her down

When a man loves a woman  
Spend his very last dime  
Tryin' to hold on to what he needs  
He'd give up all his comfort  
Sleep out in the rain  
If she said that's the way it ought to be

Well, this man loves a woman  
I gave you everything I had  
Tryin' to hold on to your precious love  
Baby, please don't treat me bad

When a man loves a woman  
Down deep in his soul  
She can bring him such misery  
If she plays him for a fool  
He's the last one to know  
Lovin' eyes can't ever see

When a man loves a woman  
He can do no wrong  
He can never own some other girl  
Yes when a man loves a woman  
I know exactly how he feels  
'Cause baby, baby, baby, you're my world

When a man loves a woman...

Next, House and Cuddy danced to 'When You Say Nothing At All' by Alison Kraus which she had picked out.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word, you can light up the dark

Try as I may, I could never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud

But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd

Old Mr. Webster could never define

What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all

House and Rachel danced to 'What A Wonderful World' by Louis Armstrong. The rest of the group danced to several songs, 'I Believe I Can Fly', 'Sexual Healing', 'You Sexy Thing', 'Let's Get It On', 'Mustang Sally', 'Addicted To Love', 'Hot Blooded', 'Pour Some Sugar On Me', and 'You Shook Me All Night Long'.

After it was over, the bridal party left the reception room and made their way to the elevator. House and Cuddy said their goodbyes to their mothers, Julia, Michael, and Wilson. Rachel wanted to go to her mom's room.

"Mommy, can I go with you and House?"

"No, baby. You are gonna stay with Grandma Arlene and Grandma Blythe tonight. House and I will come have breakfast with you in the morning."

"Don't you want me around anymore?"

"Of course we do! Rach, House and I got married today. That means that we are on our honeymoon now. Little girls don't go on honeymoons. I tell you what, House and I will take you to the beach next month. Just the three of us. Will that be ok?"

"Yeah. Is House gonna be my daddy now?" Cuddy just looked at House and he shrugged.

"Rach. Do you want me to be your daddy?"

"Are you gonna be the new baby's daddy?"

"Yes."

"Then you should be my daddy too. Can I call you daddy?"

"If you want to call me daddy, it's ok with me kid. You'll be my little girl."

"Yay. Grandma let's go play. Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy."

"Bye Rach."

"Bye kid."

Cuddy smiled and watched Rachel go with Arlene and Blythe. They waited for the next elevator and went to their room. Finally alone, they held hands and walked into the living room of their suite. House retrieved his I-Pod and placed it on the dock. They danced to a few more songs. Cuddy had her arms wrapped around his neck with her cheek placed over his heart. House had his arms wrapped around her waist with his cheek resting on the top of her head. They held each other never wanting to let the other one go.

Finally, Cuddy stated, "I think Mom and Blythe were shocked by some of your song choices at the reception."

House laughed. "I'm sure your mom was surprised. My mom knows to expect the unexpected. Are you happy?"

"Yes. Are you happy?"

"Yes. You think Rachel will be ok for a few more days without us?"

"I think so. We can talk to her some more in the morning. She seemed happy about going to the beach."

"What beach do you want to go to?"

"I have heard about this beach in South Carolina that is supposed to be one of the best on the East Coast. I think it is called Myrtle Beach. They have lots of things for kids to enjoy. We can check it out on-line when we get home."

"Sounds good. Are you ok with Rach calling me daddy?"

"Yes. She loves you. I don't want to pressure you but what do you think about making it official? Do you want to adopt her?"

"Are you sure? I mean, do you really think I would be a good dad to her?"

"You already are a good dad to her."

"You think so?"

"Yep. Last night she wanted to go with you instead of staying with me. If she didn't love you and trust you, she wouldn't have wanted to go with you. Just think about it. We don't have to decide tonight."

"Ok." His mind was reeling. Could he really be a good dad to Rachel? He was going to be a dad to the baby but could he really be good enough? He hoped so. He loved Rachel. He wanted to be there for her. She deserved to be treated the same as his biological child. "Do you think a judge would approve the adoption?"

"I don't see why not. If you want, I can call my lawyer when we get home."

"Call her. Rachel deserves to feel that I love her as much as the baby."

Cuddy smiled and kissed him. "Now, get me out of this dress and let's get it on."

"Come with Daddy. He needs some sexual healing you sexy thing."

House led her to the bedroom and removed her clothing. He placed sensual kisses along her body and made love to her all night long. They showed each other over and over again just how much they meant to the other. There were no words to describe the feelings in their hearts. They completed each other. Their souls were one now.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

Cuddy woke up Sunday morning feeling relaxed and complete. She finally had the family she had always wanted. She was married to the only man who had ever claimed her mind, body, and soul. She looked over at his sleeping form and smiled thinking about the numerous times they had made love the night before. It was different now. She knew it shouldn't be but he just felt different to her. His kiss, his touch seemed to electrify her body even more than before. It was as though they had connected on a deeper level than ever now that they had married. It may sound silly to everyone but he definitely held her heart in his hand. He was her world and she knew she was his world as well. She knew they would still argue especially at work. He was House after all. He would always push the envelope but he was brilliant. He saved lives that other doctors had given up on. She was proud of him not only as a doctor but also as a man. No one at the hospital would ever believe just how wonderful and loving he could be to her and Rachel. It would be their secret. Just as she was thinking about waking him up, he opened his eyes.

"Good morning wife."

"Good morning husband. Did you sleep well?"

"As well as can be expected since a horny pregnant woman 'shook me all night long'. How about you?"

"Same for me except it was a horny man. We need to get ready for breakfast. Care to join me in the shower?"

"Lead the way."

After they enjoyed their shower together, they dressed and met the others for breakfast. Rachel was happy to see them. She sat between them at the table enjoying the attention from her parents. Since she was excited about going to the beach, she didn't complain about staying with her grandma until her mommy and daddy came home in a few days. An hour later, the others checked out of the hotel and made their way to the airport to catch their flight home. House and Cuddy spent the rest of their honeymoon making love, sightseeing, laughing, talking, and generally relaxing with each other. Late Tuesday afternoon, they caught their flight home. Both were ready to see Rachel and sleep in their own bed but still dreaded the thought of what awaited at the hospital on Thursday morning. It would be a short week but the rumor mill be running rampant. They knew that bets had been made on when or if they would actually get married. After arriving at the airport, they collected their luggage and drove the 60 miles home. It was midnight by the time they arrived so Blythe and Rachel were asleep. They brought in their luggage and went straight to bed because they were both exhausted.

Around 9:30 Wednesday morning, Cuddy heard a faint knock on the bedroom door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Mommy. Grandma said you and Daddy were home."

Cuddy walked to the door and opened it for Rachel. Rachel jumped into her mother's arms. Cuddy carried her to the bed and placed her in the middle beside House. "I missed you baby. Did you miss me?"

"Uh huh. I missed daddy too."

"Want to help me wake daddy up?" Rachel shook her head affirmatively. "Ok. Tickle him under his arms and I will tickle his feet."

"Daddy, wake up. I'm hungry." Rachel proceeded to tickle House like her mom had told her.

House was already awake but he played along with them. He squirmed and Rachel giggled as she continued to tickle him. "Who's trying to tickle me?"

"Me and mommy. We want you to wake up. We missed you."

"I missed you too kid." House kissed Rachel on the head and smiled at Cuddy. "Let's go see if grandma has breakfast ready yet."

Cuddy and Rachel went to the kitchen. House was a little slower since his leg bothered him more in the mornings but he still managed to get there in a few minutes.

"Hey mom."

"Hello son. Are you hungry? You must be starved. I made pancakes and sausage."

"Thanks. I'm starving. You know Cuddy, my mom could give you cooking lessons."

"Shut up, House. I can cook."

"Really, is that what you call it? Mom can show you how it's done."

Cuddy glared at House. She would get him back. How dare he tell his mom she couldn't cook. "Fine. See if I cook any more. You can cook all the time now."

"No. That is the wife's job. Cooking and cleaning is a woman's work."

"You arrogant son of a …"

"Now, now. Little ears are listening. Wouldn't want the little one to hear such language."

"Watch it! You'll be singing soprano if you don't take it back."

"I don't think so. You like my man toys. You play with them enough."

"I can't believe this..We haven't even been married a week and you are already pissing me off."

"What did you expect? Roses and whispering sweet nothings in your ear all the time."

"No but I did expect you to at least wait a week before becoming a male chauvinist pig."

Blythe was amused by their banter. Rachel was just ignoring them. This was typical behavior for her parents.

"Son, I was thinking that I would move close by now. Is that ok?"

"Sure mom. We could always use another babysitter and I will need some home-cooked meals. Would you like to buy this place? We need something bigger since the baby will be here in a few months."

"Are you sure? I like this house but it may be too big for just me."

"Yeah, we've talked about it Blythe. You could take this place or maybe his apartment. We need more space since there will be four of us. I would really like a house all on one level. It would be easier for all of us."

"Mom, we will start looking soon. I may have already found the perfect place. I just need to talk the old ball and chain into it."

Cuddy shot House a dirty look. "Ball and chain? Well, well. Name calling already." She mouthed 'Prick' so Rachel wouldn't hear her.

House laughed. "Well, sweet cheeks. You know me. I have to keep you on your toes."

"Since you two seem to be getting along so well, I think I will be leaving Friday to go back home. Just let me know about how the house hunting goes."

"Ok Mom. We will. The place I saw is five minutes away from here. It's located on Pretty Brook Road. It has a six bedrooms, pool, hot tub, room for my piano."

"We'll go look at it this weekend. I want to move soon before I get as big as an elephant. I saw a listing for the place on Fackler Road too. It has five bedrooms, a pool, and a tennis court. You don't play but the kids may want to play later."

"We'll look at it and the one on Lawrenceville Road and Winfield Road too. Call the realtor and set it up. Let's get this show on the road."

"I'll call this afternoon."

"Lisa, when will the nanny be back from vacation?"

"On Monday. Rach can come to work with us Friday. House will never do his clinic duty anyway. He may as well watch her."

House stuck his tongue out at Cuddy. He loved being able to get a rise out of her still. "Hey Cuddy, how about we go take a nap? We have a lot to do this afternoon and I know I am still tired. Mom can watch the kid."

"Yeah. I am a little tired too. Let's go." They slowly made their way to the bedroom. Once inside, House turned and locked the door. He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. "So, you really want to sleep now?" Cuddy questioned.

"Well, maybe sleep in an hour or so. Now, I want some alone time with my wife. You haven't even given me a good morning kiss yet."

"Oh, poor baby. Come let mama give you a kiss."

"Maybe I don't want one now. I guess the honeymoon is already over. No good morning kiss. No morning lovin'. You called me a prick." House pouted.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." Cuddy kissed him and fondled his crotch. "Come on over to the bed and show me your prick." She led him over to the bed and slid her hand into his underwear slowly massaging his balls.

"Holy cow woman!"

"Come on stud. Show me those man toys. I want to play."

"Do you know how to play with the big balls? It takes skill and practice."

"Let's find out." Cuddy proceeded to show him the many talents she possessed. They made love until they were exhausted. House was lying on his back. Cuddy was draped over him with her head resting on his shoulder slowly running her hand along his chest. Both yawned and drifted off to sleep deeply satisfied.

They slept peacefully for about an hour until Blythe knocked on the door.

"Greg. Lisa. You have a visitor."

"If it's Wilson, tell him to go away Mom."

"No, dear. It's Stacy."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

House and Cuddy just looked at each other. What the hell was Stacy doing there? "We'll be out in a few minutes."

"Wonder what she wants with you?"

"Me? I bet she wants to see you. She came to your house."

"Let's get dressed and see."

As they made their way to the living room, they heard Blythe and Stacy talking. Cuddy was nervous about seeing Stacy. She knew House loved her, they were married, and were expecting their child but Stacy could possibly throw a monkey wrench in her happy new world. Blythe asked Stacy, "What brings you to Princeton?"

"Mark and I are getting a divorce. I thought about moving here maybe even see if Greg and I could work things out now."

"Stacy, he's happy now. Please don't…"

House and Cuddy had heard the conversation. Cuddy gasped. Her worst fear was coming true. Stacy wanted him back. Cuddy told herself, _don't worry-he belongs to you now_. Easier said than done. House and Cuddy sat down on the couch while Stacy sat in the chair opposite them. Blythe left the room with Rachel.

"How did you find me here?"

"I stopped by your apartment. Your landlord told me about the accident and that Lisa had brought you here to recuperate. Lisa, it was really nice of you to take care of him and let Blythe stay here."

Cuddy just nodded.

"You have a lovely daughter. I didn't know you had been seeing someone."

"I adopted Rachel. I was her foster mother for a year before the adoption went through."

"Greg, you seem to have recovered nicely. How long are you going to stay here with Lisa?"

House and Cuddy just looked at each other. House was the first to speak up, "I have recovered. I had very good care. Mom, Cuddy, and Rachel did a great job."

"That's good. Do you think we could talk privately?"

"No. I am not asking Cuddy to leave her own living room. Whatever you have to say can be said right here with her present."

"You aren't going to make this easy on me are you?"

"Nope."

"I can leave," Cuddy stated.

"Nope. If I stay, you stay."

Stacy huffed. "Fine. I know you heard me talking to Blythe. Mark and I are getting a divorce. I was hoping we could spend some time together. Maybe we can pick up where we left off a few years ago."

"So just because you and Mark split up, you think you can come back in my life and expect me to just take you back?"

"Not automatically. We could get to know each other again and just see where it goes from there."

"Sorry. I don't think so. I'm happy now. I just got back from Las Vegas. I gambled and hit the jackpot. I have everything I could ever want now." House and Cuddy just looked at each other then turned back to Stacy. Stacy was oblivious to the House-Cuddy dynamic. She still had not noticed their wedding rings.

"So, you went for a conference or something?"

"Vacation. Cuddy, Rachel, Mom, Cuddy's mom, Cuddy's sister, Cuddy's brother-in-law, and Wilson all went."

"Lisa, you went on vacation with Greg? You two seem to be getting along better now."

"We will always argue but we have known each other over twenty years. We have a lot of history."

"So do we. We lived together for five years."

"We did but that isn't enough. I am not going to explain myself to you. We were over a long time ago. You moved on and so did I."

"Come on... You need to at least see where it could go between us."

Just as House was about to respond, Rachel came back into the room. "Mommy! Daddy! Grandma found these pictures. Do you want to show them to the lady?"

"Hey baby. I'm sure Stacy doesn't want to see our vacation pictures."

"She calls you daddy?" House just nodded. "Rachel, I would love to see the pictures."

"Ok." Rachel took the pictures over to Stacy. "Doesn't Mommy look pretty in her dress? Daddy looks good too, doesn't he?"

Stacy was shocked. She was looking at wedding pictures. Greg was married to LISA! "These are lovely pictures Rachel. You look very pretty."

"Thank you."

"Rach. Why don't you go see what grandma is doing?"

Rachel left the room looking for Blythe. Stacy just stared at the couple. "So, you hit the jackpot?"

"Sure did. Took a chance and won it all."

Lisa Cuddy finally decided she needed to clear the air. "Listen Stacy, I know you thought things may work out with House but we are together now. We've known each other over twenty years, dated for the last year, married last week, and we are expecting our first child. We're happy now. If you need a job, I can help you look but I don't think you need to be at PPTH with us. It just wouldn't work out since you have feelings for him."

"Lisa, I appreciate your offer. I'll let you know if I need your help. I hope the two of you are very happy together. I never dreamed Greg would have a child let alone get married. He never wanted to commit to me. The two of you must have something very special. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

Stacy got up and walked to the door. "Maybe I will see the two of you around town sometime. Goodbye."

"Bye." After the door closed, they both let out a breath they had been holding. "That seemed to go well." They both chuckled. Blythe and Rachel came back in the room.

"She left?"

"Thanks Mom. I know you sent Rachel in here with the pictures. Good idea."

"Well, I wanted her to know that she was too late. How about lunch? I can have it ready in 15 minutes?"

"That sounds good to us." House and Cuddy made their way back to the couch. They sat with their hands intertwined just thinking about the episode with Stacy.

"I'm going to call the lawyer and then the realtor." Cuddy retrieved her cell phone and made the calls. They would meet with the lawyer regarding Rachel's adoption Thursday afternoon. The realtor would meet them Saturday at 1:00 pm to look at the four homes they were interested in. The rest of the day was spent eating lunch, doing laundry, and spending quality family time together before heading to the hospital the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

When the couple had finished getting ready for work Thursday morning, they walked into the kitchen. Blythe was there with Rachel. Everyone enjoyed the breakfast Blythe had prepared before leaving to go the hospital. House and Cuddy drove separately to the hospital, but they walked in together holding hands. Nurse Brenda was exiting the clinic and noticed that House was at work early.

"Well, well Dr. House. How did Dr. Cuddy get you in here on time?"

"She promised to fire you!" House exclaimed.

"Shut up, House! He's joking Brenda. We both have a lot of work to catch up on since I've been on vacation and House was in the accident." Cuddy explained loud enough for others close by to hear.

"Did you have a nice vacation? Considering you were with him, I doubt it was pleasant."

"It was really good. I hated for it to end."

"Really? As the old saying goes, love must be blind," Nurse Brenda quipped and went back to work.

House was getting really pissed off. Two minutes in the hospital and he already had to put up with crap. "Let's just tell everyone and get it over with. The board already knows about the baby and that we had planned on getting married."

"What do you want to do? Are you going to send out a mass e-mail or announce it over the PA system?"

"No. I just thought that if we could tell a couple of people and it would just spread like wildfire."

"Fine. Who do you want to tell?"

House stopped by the elevator pressing the button. "Come up with me. We'll tell my team. Chase will start a baby pool. I'll collect my cut from the marriage pool." Cuddy rolled her eyes at him but decided to go with him to the 4th floor. "Hello boys and girls! Miss me?"

"Not really," Chase exclaimed. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine. Good actually." House held up Cuddy's left hand with his hand and smiled.

"You actually married him?" Taub asked.

"Yes, I did Dr. Taub." Cuddy explained.

"Actually, we have more news. I knocked her up. She's 15 weeks pregnant. Let the pool begin." House just waited for the shock to spread through the conference room. Chase, Taub, Thirteen, and Foreman are stunned.

Foreman was the first to respond, "How the hell did you manage to get her to marry a miserable bastard like you?"

"She got lucky I guess," House replied.

"Please, you are the lucky one House," Chase proclaimed.

"We got married on Saturday, May 14th. Who won the pool? You know I still want my cut Chase."

Cuddy left the group and went to her office. She noticed a steady stream of gawkers throughout the morning. All wanting to get a look at her rings still not really believing the rumor was true. Chase gave House his cut of the marriage pool. A new pool was immediately started on the baby-date, sex, weight, and length-$20 a person. House was thrilled. He was going to clean up again. The team didn't have a case so House sent them to do his clinic duty. He opened his e-mail and began deleting everything that was hospital related. He knew if there was anything truly important Cuddy would end up letting him know about it. By lunch time, House was bored. He decided to grab Wilson and go have lunch with Cuddy in the cafeteria. At least in the cafeteria he would be able to mess with a few people. During lunch, he made comments about nurses, doctors, and other staff as the onlookers stared at the newlyweds. Cuddy and Wilson just let him have his fun. The rest of the day passed quickly. Wilson had patients. House caught a patient. Cuddy had meetings.

Later that night, House arrived home around 8:00. He had already solved his case. Cuddy had arrived home a couple of hours earlier. Rachel was asleep. Blythe was packing to leave the next morning. House and Cuddy sat down at the kitchen table to discuss the meeting with the lawyer over Rachel's adoption while he ate. The lawyer had assured Cuddy that the process should be fairly simple since it would be an uncontested adoption. Rachel would even receive a new birth certificate with him listed as the father. They just had to decide if they wanted to change her last name or not before they proceeded.

"What are you thinking? Do you want her name to be Cuddy, Cuddy-House, or House? You are keeping Cuddy. I don't mind if she stays Rachel Cuddy."

"But I want Rachel and the baby to have the same last name. The baby will be a House or a Cuddy-House. Which one do you like?"

"Since you aren't changing your name, I think it should be a combination of both last names. So Cuddy-House works. It should be easier down the road for the kids."

"If you're sure, I will call her back tomorrow and have the paperwork drawn up."

"I'm positive. Now, what do we do for the rest of the night?" House wiggled his eyebrows at Cuddy and smiled.

"You know I checked out Cosmo while we were in Vegas. How about we try out some new positions later tonight? Wild Ride, Sneak-A-Peak, Bathtub Boogie, The Octopus, Magic Mountain, Carnal Crisscross, Arc de Triomph, The Couch Canoodle, Nips Ahoy, Spank Me Maybe, and Downward-Facing Doggie."

"Naughty, naughty. Wild Ride, Sneak-A-Peek, Nips Ahoy and Spank Me Maybe sound intriguing."

"How about we start with Spank Me Maybe tonight? I know how much you love my ass." Cuddy straddled him and took a long, wet lick up his neck and sucked his earlobe. He shivered in anticipation. "That is a preview of later tonight." She climbed off him and went into the living room. House followed her. God, his life was good.

They sat on the couch cuddling. Blythe finished packing and joined them. They discussed the potential houses. House was still adamant about the house on Pretty Brook Road even though it had three bedrooms upstairs because it had two offices, a library, a study, and a studio. Cuddy was nervous because the master bedroom was on the opposite end of the house from the two bedrooms on the lower level. She didn't want the kids that far away from her when they were small. House argued that they would want the space as they grew older. They decided just to look at all four homes before a decision was made. Around 10:00, they decided to retire for the evening. House and Cuddy had work and Blythe was leaving the next morning.

Saturday rolled around before they knew it. Friday had been gone better than the previous day. The news of their marriage and pregnancy had spread through the entire hospital in one day so things were dying down. House, Cuddy, and Rachel met the realtor and viewed the homes. After viewing all four and weighing the pros and cons, Cuddy finally agreed to the house on Pretty Brook Rd. It had the best bones, curb appeal, space for his piano, and room to grow. The kids could eventually move upstairs to have privacy so a guest room would be downstairs for her mother. They discussed that the baby could be in the study at first until they felt more comfortable. The house had been listed for over a year so Cuddy thought the seller may be motivated to consider a lower selling price. So with everything decided upon, they made an offer on the house. After a few days, a deal was worked out. They would close in about a month.


	9. Chapter 9

After much deliberation, House talked Cuddy into Monmouth Beach instead of Myrtle Beach because of moving. Myrtle Beach was put on hold for a few years but she still wanted to go.

Three weeks later, they left for their long weekend at Monmouth Beach. Rachel was thrilled. She loved the water and was excited at the thought of building sandcastles and swimming. They spent the whole weekend playing, swimming, relaxing, and just enjoying being a family. It was an excellent decompression before the house remodel and big move.

After closing on the house, work immediately began on remodeling the house. Cuddy wanted to turn the green house attached to the master bedroom into a yoga studio. She also wanted to redo the master bathroom by putting in a spa shower and a whirlpool tub. The upstairs bonus room and bedroom entry needed to be reconfigured. In addition, the whole home was repainted and general sprucing up. Once she was finally satisfied, the big move was made. It was tiring and time consuming even though professional movers were hired to complete the task. Blythe decided on buying Cuddy's home so she would have room for guests to stay with her.

The first night in the new house was going really well. Cuddy had been worried about Rachel but she loved her new room. She adjusted extremely well and fell asleep while House read her "If I Ran The Zoo" by Dr. Seuss. After he finished and tucked her in, he made his way to the living room and looked out at the backyard. Cuddy stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She started kissing his back.

"Are you happy here?" Cuddy asked.

"Yep. It's beautiful. We have plenty of space for all of our stuff. My piano looks great in here. We even have room for Arlene and Julia when they visit next weekend."

"Come on. Let's go to bed." They slowly walked to their bedroom. "I'm going to fill up the tub. Want to join me?"

"Dr. Cuddy, are you trying to seduce me?"

She just smiled. "You know it stud." After the tub filled up and the bath oils were added, they removed their clothes and stepped into tub. "Oooh, this feels so good."

"Oh yeah. We should do this every night. Turn around. Let me massage your back."

"Mmmmm. Right there. Harder." Cuddy moaned. "We should definitely do this every night."

House chuckled. "Wanna do the Bathtub Boogie?" House reclined back in the tub and Cuddy straddled him facing his feet. She lowered herself on his shaft. She leaned forward and put her hands on the tub bottom. He massaged her ass as she rode him. "God, I love your ass. Just like that. Mmmm." House leaned forward and lightly bit her ass. "You are so beautiful."

"Mmmm. You like this big guy?"

"Yesssss." Their screams of pleasure filled the room as they rode out their orgasms. "I told you it was better for the kid to be away from us."

"Shut up."

"You need to work on your post-coital talk, horn dog. Come up here and let me give the twins some attention."

"I'm the horn dog?! You're the one who wants to feel me up." Cuddy got out of the tub and dried off. House followed her.

"You mad?"

Cuddy smiled and crawled on the bed. She was lying on her back and looking at him seductively. "Patty and Selma are waiting."

He lay down beside her and rolled onto his side. "Hello girls. I'm sorry I neglected you earlier. I promise to make it up to you." He started kissing, licking, nipping her breast, and sucking on her nipple. "Mmmm. You taste so good."

Cuddy gasped. "Oh God. That feels soooo gooooood." She had her hands on the back of his head directing his attention right where she wanted it. "Mmmmmm. Just like that." He moved to the other breast and continued his actions. "God, right there. Ooooh. Aaaaaaah. Don't stop. Please don't stop. Moooooooore. Mmmmmm." She pulled his hair so he would look up at her. She immediately pulled him up to her mouth, kissing him, and slipping her tongue in his mouth. She reached down and began kneading his ass cheeks and sucking on his earlobe. "I need more." He reached down and massaged her clit. "Yesssss." She was in a frenzy. "Pleeeeeaseee." He slowly slid in her and began thrusting. "Sooo gooooood." He tilted her hips so he would penetrate deeper. "Harder. Faster. Just like that." Her orgasm wracked her body triggering his release shortly thereafter.

He moved lower down her body, kissing and licking along the way. Once his face was between her legs, he began licking, kissing, and sucking her. "Mmmmm. You taste so good. I could eat you all night long." He kept up his barrage on her happy place for over a half hour. "Come for me. That's it. Come for me again." He continued his assault on her. "Yummm."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can. Come for me again. Mmmm. You taste so good. I could stay here all night." He licked and sucked on her. After another intense orgasm, he still kept his face between her legs. "Again. Come for me again."

"Oh, my god. Greg. Mmmmmm. That feels sooo good. Aaaah."

"Come again." He kept licking, sucking, kissing. "You are so beautiful. Come for me, Lisa." So, she did again and again and again. After a numerous orgasms, she was totally spent. "I love you."

"I love you too." Completely satisfied, he rolled on his back and she rolled on her side draping her body on him.

"Was it good for you?"

"Do you even need to ask?" She looked up and grinned at him. "You know it was. Was it good for you?"

"Oh yeah. I definitely want to spend more nights like this."

"Me too. I think it can be arranged." He smiled and held her closer. "Thank you for making me feel beautiful and loved." She kissed his chest.

"Believe me. It was my pleasure." He kissed the top of her head. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms for the remainder of the night.

A few days later, House was nervous. The representative from Family Services was coming for the home visit to determine her final recommendation for Rachel's adoption. Cuddy had nerves of steel. She felt confident that the adoption would go through.

"How did you get this pushed through so fast?"

"I know people."

After the home visit, the court date in Family Court was set for Friday. How did she do that so fast? The judge reviewed the recommendations and interviews and questioned House. House assured the judge that he was committed to taking care of Rachel. After careful consideration, the judge agreed to the adoption. House and Cuddy were both excited and relieved. They decided to have a small family celebration that night since Arlene and Julia would be coming for a visit. Cuddy went to the grocery store to pick up the food and House went on an errand which was actually shopping for a gift for Rachel. After finding the perfect gift, he made his way home to his family. Family, something he never thought he would have, sounded really nice. Arlene, Julia, Michael, and their kids arrived around 6:00 that night. Blythe and Wilson arrived shortly thereafter to join the celebration.

"I love your new house Lisa."

"Thanks Julia."

"House, Rachel, and I have an announcement to make. Rachel, do you want to tell them what happened today?"

"Uh huh. Daddy adopted me like mommy did. I'm gonna be Rachel Cuddy-House now. He give me this necklace too. See it?" Rachel showed her grandma, aunt, uncle, and cousins her new necklace. It was a simple rope chain with a heart pendant. On the front of the heart was 'Daddy's Girl' and engraved on the back 'Love Always Dad'.

"Congratulations Rachel. That's so pretty." Everyone oohed and aahed over the necklace and the adoption news. Rachel was jumping and dancing so excited about her gift and having her daddy be official now. House was uncomfortable over the attention on him but loved how Rachel beamed with excitement. His heart soared to see how happy she was about the adoption. Who would have thought the 'miserable bastard' would have such emotions? Certainly not him in the past but now he just couldn't help himself. He loved his family and he would do anything in the world to protect them.


	10. Chapter 10

After the celebration, Blythe and Wilson went home. A few hours later, the adults decided it was time for bed. Arlene took the room next to Rachel. Julia and Michael took the bedroom upstairs. Their kids were going to sleep in sleeping bags in the Bonus Room next to their parents. House and Cuddy were feeling tired but happy. Cuddy decided he deserved to be rewarded for his thoughtful adoption gift to Rachel.

In their bedroom, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She started kissing his back and stroking his shaft. She moved in front of him and started kneading his ass cheeks while she licked his neck and sucked his earlobe. She stripped his clothes off and pushed him down on the bed. Next she placed one hand on top of the other on his shaft and sensuously twisted in opposite directions while she flicked her tongue over his tip. While stroking his shaft, she took one of his balls at a time in her mouth and sucked gently. "Mmmmm. Greg you're so big. So Hard."

"Aaaaah. Yes." His eyes rolled back in his head.

She ran her tongue down his shaft, over the base, and along his balls. She sucked the skin between his balls and anus. "So goooood."

"God Lisa, I'm gonna come. Aaaaah. Mmmmm."

She continued to suck him and moved to the tip pressing her tongue along his slit. "Come for me Greg. I want to taste you." He couldn't hold out any longer and his body contracted in release in her mouth. "So gooooood. Mmmmm." She swallowed and proceeded to lick him clean. When she was finished cleaning him, she looked in his eyes and licked her lips. "I love the way you taste."

He reached down and pulled her up placing kisses all along her skin. He was lying on his back and positioned her over his face so she was sitting on him. He started kissing, licking, and sucking her to an orgasm. "I love your taste."

She placed her hands on the top of the headboard to steady herself while she rode his face. "Aaaaaaaah. Mmmmmmm. Oh fuck! There, right there. Yesssss."

"Let me lick you and taste you." He massaged her clit with one hand and her breast with the other hand. She arched her back and threw her head back as she came for him.

"Aaaaaah…Greg. Yesssss!"

While coming down from her first orgasm, he continued to lick and suck her. She tasted so good, so good. He couldn't get enough. He built her up until she exploded again. "Just let go. Relax. Mmmmm."

"Yessss. Oh my god—fuck yessss. Right there. Suck me there. Harder baby. Harder. Suck me harder."

She came on his face again more powerful than before. She was so stimulated that she had to move off his face. She couldn't take anymore right then. He pouted when she moved beside him. "Are you sure? Let me lick you. You taste so good." He started sucking and licking her nipples.

"Suck my nipples. Mmmmm. Feels soooo good. Suck harder. Aaaaah. Harder. Aaaaah. Like that." She kept running her hands through his hair. "Look at me." He stopped and they locked eyes. "You make me feel so good. I love you."

"I love you."

"I want you to fuck me. I need to feel you inside me. I need you to come inside me. You're so big..I need you to go deep." So he did. "More. Harder, Faster." He thrust into her repeatedly following her commands. "Yesssss. That's the spot."

"You're so tight. Feels so good. Aaaaah. Mmmmmm. Come for me. Let me hear you come."

They came at the same time. Both were moaning and panting, soaked in sweat. He rested on his elbows over her while placing slow gentle kisses along her face and neck. He sucked her tongue. After simply making out for a few minutes, he rolled off her. She spooned into his side. They ran their hands along the other's body. Caressing and stroking.

"What do you think Arlene would say if she had witnessed that?"

"Damn, she would have had a heart attack! That was amazing."

While spooning, they continued to kiss and fondle each other. Little Greg rose to the occasion. Cuddy raised her eyebrows and asked "Again?"

"Hell yeah!" After they made love again, they drifted off to sleep holding each other.

Early the next morning, Cuddy woke up and put on a t-shirt and panties and had House to put on his boxers. All they needed would be for someone to catch them naked. Once dressed, they drifted off asleep again. Around 9:00 am, they heard a knock on their bedroom door.

"Lisa, Greg, breakfast is ready."

"Ok Mom. We'll be there in a few minutes."

They dressed and made their way into the kitchen. Everyone sat down and ate the delicious meal prepared by Arlene and Julia. After breakfast, the kids played in the family room while the adults discussed the plans for the day. They all decided to get out the pool toys, floats, arm bands, and swim vests and spend the day outside at the pool. The kids, young and old, were thrilled. Everyone had fun even Arlene although House and Michael could have done without seeing Arlene in a bathing suit. The family spent the day having fun outside and had movie night with popcorn and the works later on.

After their guests had left Sunday morning, House and Cuddy relaxed with Rachel and prepared to go to work the next day. They knew they were in for a rough week. Cuddy had a board meeting and was interviewing for an Associate Dean. With two kids, she knew she would need to cut back on her hours at the hospital.

After a week of interviewing candidates, she narrowed the group down to three candidates. She presented the three candidates to the board's hiring committee. The rest would be up to them. Ultimately, the board chose Dr. Cynthia Burns. Dr. Burns would begin September 1st allowing sufficient time to become acquainted with PPTH and the board before Cuddy's maternity leave would begin. Luckily, Dr. Burns would not have to deal with House since he would be out on paternity leave while Cuddy was out of work.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time September 1st rolled around, Cuddy was ready for Dr. Burns to begin. She was 26 weeks pregnant, almost at the end of the second trimester. Unfortunately, they still did not know the sex of the baby. At every ultrasound, the baby would always be in a position that would not show the sex. She could definitely tell he/she would be stubborn just like mommy and daddy. Otherwise, the baby seemed to be doing well. Cuddy was tired, hated wearing flats, and hated maternity clothes. So frumpy. House loved how the girls and her belly had grown. He would massage her breasts, belly, feet, and back every day, of course, it was purely for medical purposes. Yeah, right. Anything to cop a feel but she loved it. He was even shaving her legs now. She loved how he lavished attention on her body. Without a doubt, their sex life had only improved with the pregnancy. She had thought she was horny early on. Now, she was so horny that all she had to do was wake up from sleep and she was ready to ride him or jump his ass. They were always exploring new positions. Damn, she loved it. It was so good that House was already talking about her next pregnancy. She still wasn't sure; after all, she was in her forties.

At 1:45, House came to her office. She was having another ultrasound to determine the baby's sex. Hopefully, the little munchkin would cooperate this time. After Cuddy got off the phone, they made their way to the doctor's office. The office was fairly empty and they were immediately called back. The tech performed the ultrasound and the baby looked good. This time the evidence was clear. Lisa Cuddy was having a boy. The doctor came in and did a quick exam. Since she was doing well, Cuddy had to come back in two weeks for a gestational diabetes test. They also discussed another pregnancy with the doctor. It was possible but they would need to try again soon once this pregnancy was over. After the appointment, they went back to work. Cuddy sat at her desk daydreaming about the little boy she was having and planning how she wanted the nursery decorated. She thought about what he would be like. Would he have his daddy's eyes? Would he have her hair? Whose smile would he have? She couldn't wait to see him and hold him in her arms. November couldn't get here soon enough.

She decided that she was leaving work on time today. She called House to see if he would be able to meet her after work to pick out the nursery.

"Hey…What time are you leaving today?"

"Around 6:00. Why? Wanna go home and fool around?"

"Well, duh. Don't I always? I thought we could go pick out the decorations for the nursery since your son has finally agreed to reveal himself. He must take after me instead of you since you flash me all the time."

"Me, a flasher? I'm shocked. You are the one who practically rapes me ten times a day."

"In your dreams. I can control my urges."

"Bullshit. If I walked in your office right now, you would be trying to ride me within 10 minutes."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yep. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." They hung up and House went to her office. Once inside, he closed and locked the door. He went over to the blinds and closed them.

"I am not screwing you in my office. Someone will hear us."

"Ok. It's up to you. I just wanted to give you a little massage. I know your back hurts from sitting at your desk all day." He sat down on the couch and placed one leg along the back of the couch to allow space for her to sit between his legs. "Come over here and let me rub your back."

"Ok. No funny business!" She walked over and sat between his legs.

House began massaging her back and shoulders kneading the aching muscles. She moaned her approval. "Feel good?"

"Yes. You need to come visit me more often and do this." She relaxed into his touch. He started kissing her neck while he continued his massage. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a massage." He continued kissing her neck, slowly moving the kisses up behind her ear. "Unbutton your blouse and take it off. My hands are slipping on the fabric."

"No way. If I do that, you will say that I'm coming on to you."

"You're crazy woman. I am just trying to be a good husband. Now, take off your blouse."

"Ok." She removed her blouse and remained sitting between his legs. He began massaging her back again.

"See, I told you this would be better." He continued massaging her back. She was relaxed again. He unclipped her bra and removed it. "It's getting in my way."

"Hell no. I am not sitting here half-naked. Give me back my bra."

"Just calm down. The door is locked, the blinds are closed, and no one can see you except me. Just relax and enjoy the massage." He continued the massage. He could not believe she was letting him get away with taking her blouse and bra off. Who was he to complain?

"Ok but I am still not giving in to you." She stayed in the same spot and relaxed again as he massaged her back and shoulders. He began kissing her neck and ear again. After a few minutes, he slowly started moving his hands forward toward her breasts. It seemed to be working. No complaint. Cool. He continued forward until he was cupping and massaging her breasts. He started kissing, sucking and licking her neck.

She moaned and arched her back. "You son of a bitch. You know what that does to me." He just smiled. "Damn you. Fuck." She reached back and rubbed his crotch. She unzipped his jeans and slipped her hand in his boxers. She began stroking him. Little Greg came to life.

"Stand up." She stood up and he unzipped her pants. He slid her pants and panties off. He pulled his jeans and boxers down and sat back down on the couch. He pulled her down on him. He leaned back against the cushion and she started riding him on the couch. God, she loved reverse cowgirl. He was massaging her clit.

"Yes. Fuck. Aaaaaah."

"Tell me what you need."

"Rub harder, harder." He continued his massage on her clit. "Just like that. Shit. Mmmmmmmmm. Aaaaaaaaah. Yessssssssssss. Yesssssssssssss." She came and he followed after a few more thrusts. "You son of a bitch. I should have known you would take advantage of me."

"Take advantage…You seemed pretty willing to me. Face it, this pregnancy has made you lose your inhibitions."

"Fine. I admit it. I lost the bet. What do I have to do now?"

"I get to pick out the baby's name."

"What?"

"You heard me. I name the baby."

"No way. It's my son too. I at least get to pick the middle name."

"Fine, I pick the first name and you pick the middle name."

"Deal. I already have the middle name picked out."

"Well, I have the first name picked out." House stared at her. "I think the first name should be Levi. It means 'United-As one' in Hebrew."

"I like it. I picked David. It means 'Beloved' in Hebrew. So Levi David Cuddy-House. I like it."

"Me too. So, you still want to go pick out the nursery decorations?"

"Yeah, be here at 6:00 and we'll go. Blythe will stay with Rachel." They got dressed and they both went back to work. By 9:00, they had finished all of the shopping for the nursery, grabbed something to eat, and went home. Cuddy was relieved to have the nursery décor purchased and it was to be delivered Saturday. She and House would have the day to get everything organized and decorated since she was leaving the walls the same paint color. Blythe had fed Rachel and put her to bed. Cuddy excitedly described the nursery decorations and setup to Blythe.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks later, Wilson and House were having lunch in the hospital cafeteria.

"So Wilson, who's the new woman?"

"How did you know I was seeing someone?"

"You haven't been asking me to go barhopping with you. I know I haven't been going out since Cuddy and I got married but I just like to go home and be with my family. I like playing and reading to Rachel. I just don't want to miss anything, you know?"

"I understand. If I were in the same situation, I would feel the same way. I may as well just tell you. I am seeing Stacy."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. I am serious. We've been seeing each other for a few months. Are you ok with it?"

"I don't care if you date Stacy. I just don't want you to bring her near Cuddy, my kids, my home or me. I don't trust her and she will only upset Cuddy. My wife and family must come first."

"I understand but I really think she is over you now. After all, she is dating me."

"Just remember what I told you. Keep her away from my family and my home."

"Fine."

Lunch was finished with little conversation. House was still shocked by Wilson's admission. House could care less who Stacy dated. He just didn't want her causing him problems. He knew all too well what lengths Stacy would go to get what she wanted. She had after all wanted him and stayed with him even though he was in love with someone else. He had even called out for 'Lisa' in his sleep or at moments of ecstasy. House and Stacy had discussed 'Lisa' or 'party pants' as being the one that got away from college and that he would never be good enough to get her back. Stacy didn't know the 'Lisa' was Lisa Cuddy though. She was still oblivious to be fact that Cuddy was _the_ _one_. House knew he had to tell Cuddy about Wilson and Stacy.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Just work. My doctor appointment is in an hour."

"I know. I'm going with you. Got to make sure my wife and kid are ok."

Cuddy just laughed.

"Listen, I don't want to upset you but I think I need to let you know something."

"You didn't destroy my MRI machine again, did you?"

"No. I have not been near the MRI machine today, maybe tomorrow." House chuckled. "It's about Wilson and his new girlfriend."

"Oh. Someone I know?"

"You could say that. It's Stacy."

Cuddy gasped. "What? How could he date her?"

"Well, I guess he just picked her up from her place and took her out to dinner."

"Smartass."

"I don't know why he would want to date her. I told him that he is not to bring her near you, the kids, the house, or me."

"Ok. I know why I don't want her around but why don't you want her around?"

"I don't trust her. Are you gonna be okay?"

"As long as she stays away from us, I will be fine. I don't want her trying to come between us or cause friction between us. We have been doing so well. I just don't want problems especially now that I am 30 weeks pregnant, fat, tired, ugly, and disgusting."

"You may be 30 weeks pregnant and tired some but you are definitely not ugly, fat, or disgusting. In fact, I think you are beautiful, adorable, and sexy as hell. Besides, you are still one naughty mama. Think about last night in the tub and bed then again in the bed and shower this morning. Hot! Most women can't even do _that _when they aren't pregnant."

Cuddy blushed. "It was pretty amazing, wasn't it?"

"Amazing doesn't even describe it. Miraculous, maybe, but definitely the most erotic event I have witnessed. How did you do that?"

"Thank my years of yoga."

"Oh, I do. Every day, I am grateful. So are you going to start naked yoga?"

"Maybe. You gonna join me?"

"If you are naked, I will be there." They both smiled. He had been trying to get her to start naked yoga since seeing it in an article. It would be so hot to see her in all of those yoga positions and naked. "One more thing."

"If it's going to upset me, can it wait until tomorrow?"

"It isn't bad. I want you to try to get me in the phase 3 clinical trial being done at Johns Hopkins for stem cell muscle regeneration."

"Are you sure? I mean they said that you could do it here. That I could administer it and provide them with the results and scans."

"I'm sure. I want to try it for all of us. It may not help but it won't hurt either. Who knows it may actually work."

"I'll set it up."

Cuddy was excited. The trial was so promising. She just hoped and prayed that this would really provide some relief for him. She knew he would like to be able to run and play with Rachel now and Levi when he arrived. After a few phone calls, the drugs were being sent by overnight delivery to the hospital. He would require two treatments each day for the next month with weekly MRIs to review any progress being made. After the initial month, he would have the treatments three times a week for a month while having a weekly MRI as well as physical therapy.

By the end of September, Dr. Burns had fit right in at PPTH and was able to fill in for Cuddy. The women formed a friendly work relationship. House, of course, drove Dr. Burns crazy but there wasn't much she could do about him. At least he wasn't her husband she thought. House's participation in the clinical trial was going well. The muscle seemed to be regenerating itself. He was able to walk without his cane and had already started PT.

On Saturday, October 1st, when Cuddy was almost 35 weeks pregnant, Arlene and Julia threw Cuddy a baby shower at Cuddy's new home. Family, friends, and co-workers were invited. Everyone arrived and the party began. House, Wilson, and Rachel were hanging out in the living room while the women were having the baby shower. The problem was that Wilson had brought Stacy.

"I can't believe you brought her here after I told you not to bring near my family."

"House, everything is fine. She wanted to give you and Lisa a gift for Levi. She is so over you."

"Ok but if she does anything to upset Cuddy; it will be your head."

Cuddy was upset. She did not want Stacy in her home let alone near her husband, daughter, and family. She kept watching Stacy out of the corner of her eye because Stacy kept watching the living room where House was staying. Julia had noticed Lisa was distracted and started watching Lisa watch Stacy. Blythe had noticed the Julia, Lisa, Stacy, living room deal and began watching all three women. Blythe knew this would end badly. After all of the gifts had been opened, the women were talking. Cuddy noticed Stacy perk up as Wilson walked out of the living room and into the bathroom. After Wilson was in the bathroom, Stacy snuck into the living room. Cuddy followed her. Once inside the living room, Stacy walked up to a sleeping House and Rachel in the love seat. She rubbed his hair and kissed him on the lips.

"I still love you Greg."

"Get the hell away from my husband!" Cuddy screamed.

House jumped. Rachel started crying. Everyone else in the house gasped. Julia ran after Cuddy. Wilson heard the commotion and made his way into the living room.

"Lisa, it isn't what you think," Stacy stated.

"So tell me then. Why did you kiss my husband and say that you still loved him?"

"I didn't do that."

"The hell you didn't. I heard you, you bitch. Get out of my house, now!"

"Lisa, calm down. I am sure we can work this out." Wilson tried to calm Cuddy down.

"Wilson, get her out of here now before I throw you both out."

"Cuddy, calm down please. This is not helping your blood pressure. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby," House spoke calmly. He was getting concerned. Her face was red; she looked like she was trembling. He could tell that if she didn't calm down, she would be passing out.

"Calm down, you want me to calm down. That bitch kissed you on the mouth and you are telling me to calm down!" Cuddy yelled. Cuddy walked in front of House and stood toe-to-toe with Stacy. Julia grabbed Rachel and took her to Arlene. "Get out of my house now, Stacy, or I will not be held responsible for my actions!" Just as the words escaped her lips, House could tell she was fainting. He grabbed Cuddy and pulled her onto his lap. He held her and yelled for Blythe to grab the first-aid kit and blood pressure cuff.

"Wilson, get her out of here now," House barked.

"Let me help with her." Wilson declared.

"Get out of here now. You have caused enough problems. I will talk to you at work. Do not call here!" Wilson pulled Stacy out of the house.

House laid her back on the love seat over his lap and elevated her legs. He pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and covered her up. "Somebody get me a cold cloth. I need to get her to wake up."

After applying the cold cloth and the smelling salts from the first-aid kit, Cuddy awakened. When Cuddy woke up, she was surrounded by Julia, Blythe, and Arlene and she was lying on House's lap on the love seat.

"What happened? I had the worst dream."

"What was the dream?"

"I dreamed Stacy kissed you."

"Sorry, it really happened. Stupid Wilson brought her here. I made them leave."

Arlene was fuming but relieved that Lisa was awake. "I am going to take care of you, Lisa."

"No, Mom. I'm fine."

"Cuddy, you are not fine. Your blood pressure is 170 over 100. You need to calm down and relax. Will everyone leave us alone for a few minutes please?"

Everyone left House and Cuddy alone in the living room. He would not let her stand up. She had to remain on his lap so that he could take care of her.

"House, please let me up. I'm ok. I have guests."

"No way in hell. You are staying right here. Just relax. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. Are you really that worried?"

"Yes, I am." Cuddy nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. She placed one hand on his cheek and rubbed his scruffy face.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Always. I will always take care of you." He leaned down and kissed her. He was relieved that she was alert and hopefully her blood pressure would come down soon. They kept kissing, slowly, passionately. It felt so good.

After making out for around 10 minutes, House took her blood pressure again. It was 140 over 80.

"It's coming down."

"Who knew sticking your tongue down my throat lowered blood pressure?"

"I didn't hear you complaining about my technique a few minutes ago."

"I'm not complaining. I love your technique." Cuddy winked at him. "Can I get up now?"

"Nope. You have to stay here at least 20 more minutes."

"Whatever will we do?"

"We'll think of something and it won't involve talking." House winked at Cuddy and started kissing her again.

"Mmmmmm. So good." Kiss. Kiss. "I love you."

"I love you."

After making out for another 20 minutes, House took her blood pressure again. It was 124 over 62.

"It's good now. Let's try to stand you up."

Cuddy slowly stood up. She was feeling okay, a little off, but still okay. House held onto her while he walked her into the kitchen to say goodbye to their guests. After the goodbyes, Cuddy, House, Arlene, Blythe, Julia, and Rachel sat down in the kitchen.

"Mommy, you okay now?"

"Yes, baby. I'm okay. Daddy took good care of me."

"Good. Daddy always takes care of me when I don't feel good. Mommy, I don't like that bad lady. She hurt you."

"Don't worry, kid. I'll make sure she stays away from us. Ok?" House assured Rachel, Cuddy, and the remainder of the group.

"Ok, Daddy."

Arlene and Rachel left the room to get ready for bed. Blythe's cell phone rang.

"Greg, James is calling."

"Damn him! I told him to keep her away."

"I know, son. I knew she was up to something. She kept watching the living room."

"I know. I was watching Lisa watch her." Julia stated.

"If everyone was watching Cuddy, why did you not stop it?"

"How?"

"I don't know."

"He's calling back."

"Gimme your phone." House answered Blythe's phone. "Wilson, she's ok now. BP is down. No more fainting. Baby seems fine. No, I don't want to talk to Stacy or you right now. I told you Monday at work." House hung up the phone. "Don't answer his call again, Mom. Turn it off if you have to."

Blythe nodded.

No one really knew what to say. What had started out as a great day had turned out horrible. House decided to table the conversation until Sunday.

"Let's see what everybody got my kid."


	13. Chapter 13

House, Julia, and Blythe carried the gifts to the nursery and started putting everything away. Making comments about the number of diapers and wipes, trying to get Cuddy's mind off the events from earlier, House suggested watching a movie and eating popcorn. Everyone decided on a comedy, 'Identity Thief' was chosen on-demand. The movie had mixed reviews but they really didn't care. They just needed a distraction.

House and Cuddy snuggled on the couch. Arlene, Julia, and Blythe spread out around the room. Laughter filled the room. Snacks filled their tummies. After the movie, everyone talked and laughed for a while. Getting tired, they decided to retire for the evening.

"Are you ready for your massage?"

"You don't have to tonight."

"Oh, but I do. Come on, Cuddles."

She smiled and they walked hand-in-hand to their room. After their bath and her massage, House and Cuddy made love. It wasn't one of their quick encounters. It was slow and full of longing. Each wanted to show the other just how much love there was between them. Everyone else had gone to bed even Blythe had stayed there. House had noticed his mother had been staying over more often.

"Have you noticed that Mom keeps finding excuses to stay here?"

"Yeah. I just figure she's lonely."

"What about building a guest house? Maybe 2 bedrooms, 2 baths, small living room and kitchen?"

"Do you think she would want to live here?"

"I think so. Would you be okay with it?"

"It sounds fine to me if she wants to live in a separate guest house. Why do you want it to have two bedrooms?"

"Well, I was thinking your mother may become upset and want a place to stay sometimes too."

"My mom? You want my mom to stay too?"

"No, not really but I don't want Arlene to think I am moving Mom in here and her not have a place to stay as well."

"Ok. Let's talk to them tomorrow. You are a good man." Cuddy kissed him.

"Thanks," He kissed her. "Let's get some sleep."

House helped her get in a comfortable position and they slept cuddled together. The next morning they awoke to the smell of pancakes, eggs, waffles, sausage, bacon, gravy, biscuits, and fruit coming from the kitchen. Cuddy was immediately starving so they made their way to the kitchen.

"You guys didn't have to make all of this for breakfast. Thank you so much."

"Well, you didn't eat much last night and we know how much Greg likes to eat."

Everyone laughed except House.

"What is this – pick on Greg day?"

"Maybe," Julia jibed.

"Mom, Arlene. Cuddy and I were talking last night about building a guest house out back."

"Ok. If that's what you want to do Greg," Blythe replied.

"Why?" Arlene asked.

"Well, we thought that it would be nice to have a place for you two to stay for an extended period of time _if_ you wanted."

"What are you saying son?"

"I'm saying, you could move in there and sell your place."

"I just bought my place from Lisa."

"I know but you could sell it and move here with us. We could use the help with the kids. You always come here and babysit at night for us. This way you could just walk outside to your place instead of being out late at night."

"Well, if I do move over here, I would insist on paying for the guest house. I could sell my house and use that money to pay for it."

"No, Mom. I am not asking you for money. We'll pay for it. It will be on our property."

"No, Greg. All of my belongings will be left to you anyway. What does it matter?"

"Greg, I agree with Blythe. If I stayed here, I would want to do the same thing," Arlene quipped.

Cuddy spoke up, "Mom, we were thinking about 2 bedrooms, 2 baths, living room, kitchen, and a small porch. You could stay there too."

"You want me to move here too?"

"We're not asking you to move here, per se. We just wanted you to know that you would be welcome to stay."

Arlene was shocked. She had always thought Greg didn't really like her. Well, she knew he tolerated her. Was he really changing? He seemed to be. Not huge changes – small subtle shifts in character. Arlene just nodded her head in agreement. She had already been thinking about moving closer but this was unexpected. Julia was amused and grateful that Lisa and Greg would take responsibility for taking care of Arlene in her old age.

"Just think about it and let us know in a few days so we can get it started."

Arlene and Blythe nodded. Secretly, Blythe was thrilled. She had already decided to take them up on the offer. Arlene was undecided.

After breakfast and lunch, all of their guests left. House, Cuddy, and Rachel attempted to relax and enjoy family time. House and Cuddy knew they needed to discuss the Stacy fiasco.

"You know that I am going to kill Wilson, right?"

"Not if I get to him first."

"You will not touch him. I will take care of it. I don't want you to get upset again. I promise to tell you what happens."

"House, why would he bring her here? Stacy, of all people, he knew she was crazy about you."

"He had told me that she was 'so over me.' I guess he thought she was in love with him."

"He was that serious about _her_?"

"I think so."

"What do you think will happen between them?"

"I hope he dumps her ass. I cannot allow him to bring her around us anymore. He's my best friend. I would hate to lose my best friend but he has really left me no choice. My family comes first."

"If it makes you feel any better, you may have found a new best friend in my mom."

"Oh yeah, my mother-in-law will be my best friend. Joy. Joy. What guy doesn't want that? Will we discuss sex positions? Oh, that's right. She only knows the missionary position."

Cuddy glared at him. "You had to bring that up?"

Monday morning House arrived at the hospital and went straight to Wilson's office.

"We need to talk."

"How's Lisa?"

"She's fine. Upset with you and Stacy but otherwise ok."

"I understand."

"So, why did you do it?"

"I really didn't think it would be a problem. It wouldn't have been if Lisa hadn't been so hormonal and over-reacted."

"What? You are blaming Cuddy for that whole fiasco!"

"You have to admit screaming was uncalled for."

"Actually, I don't. I think she went easy on Stacy."

"Stacy didn't mean anything by it. She will always love you. She just wanted you to know that."

"Then why did she wait until you left the room and I was asleep to tell me?"

"She didn't think you would listen."

"She's right about that. So you are still with her?"

"Of course. I think I am going to propose."

"You've got to be kidding me. She is still married to Mark."

"I know that. We would wait until after her divorce but she can move in with me now."

"It's your funeral. I cannot be a part of it and I do not want her near my family."

"Are you giving me an ultimatum? You and Cuddy or Stacy?"

"No. I am saying that I am walking away. We can no longer be friends. Bye, Wilson."

"Bye." Wilson stood there shocked. He never believed that House would walk away from him over a woman. They had always made it work. House left the room feeling sad but fully confident he had made the right decision. There was no way he could be friends with someone who disrespected Cuddy or himself. House went immediately to Cuddy's office and gave her the run down on the conversation.

"I can't believe he is still with her," Cuddy exclaimed.

"I know. He has finally lost his mind."

"Her explanation to him didn't even make sense."

"I know. How dare he say it was your fault? I'm surprised you didn't slug her."

"I thought about it but there were too many witnesses. I'm sorry you lost your best friend."

"I'm not. If he had been my best friend, he wouldn't have brought her to our home."

"House, will you be okay?"

"Yeah. I just may be extra needy in bed tonight. Think you will feel like putting out tonight? I may need lots of extra lovin' in all sorts of positions." House just wiggled his eyebrows at Cuddy.

"You are insane! Come over here and let me hold you." His eyes lit up. "A hug. Just a hug. Maybe a kiss or two—a little tongue action."

House and Cuddy hugged and kissed. They parted. She grabbed his ass on the way out.

"Tonight I promise more tongue action."

"I'm holding you to that."


	14. Chapter 14

House and Cuddy's life moved on. Blythe had moved in, placed her stuff in storage, and put her house up for sale. Arlene was still thinking about it. They had found a builder and planned on beginning construction in the spring. House missed having lunch with Wilson and joking around but he found that he really liked having lunch with Cuddy most days. On the other days, he ate at his desk or with Chase. It seemed to be working out well. Cuddy's doctor appointments were every week now. She and the baby were doing great. At 38 weeks, she was ready to do about anything to make the baby come out. She begged House to go on long walks. She tried castor oil, spicy food, massage, and cuddling. They had lots of sex; well, she had lots of orgasms since it releases oxytocin naturally. Sex had actually started becoming practically impossible. Thank god he was extremely talented when it came to oral sex. On Tuesday, November 1st, she had finally had enough. Damn it. This baby was coming out.

"Let's try sex again."

"Not that I'm complaining but we tried it three times last night."

"I know but I'm ready to have this baby. Please. Please."

"Ok but only because you begged."

"You better enjoy it while you can. You'll have to wait six weeks after I give birth before I can put out again."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll enjoy it."

They had sex three times that morning before work. She had been a few minutes late to work but it would be worth it if she went into labor. Around 10:00 am, her back and abdomen were aching more than usual. She was going to the bathroom every few minutes. She had already passed the mucus plug a couple of days ago. There was a board meeting scheduled at 11:00 so she prepared for it and went to the conference room. As the meeting started, she looked around the room and noticed House had actually shown up. Surprised, she smiled at him. He kept watching her. Somehow, he felt she would need him nearby. She began to speak and then 'whoosh'.

"Oh shit. I think my water just broke."

"Have you been having contractions?"

"Every 7 minutes."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I knew it would be a while and I had this meeting."

"Let's go. You are going up to Labor & Delivery. I'll call Mom and Arlene."

By 1:00pm, Cuddy was checked in, hooked up, and ready for Levi to make an appearance. She was miserable. Arlene and Blythe arrived with Rachel. Luckily, they had packed their bags for the hospital and left them in their office. House just had to go pick up their things. After several hours, Rachel was bored so their mothers left with Rachel and promised to return whenever House called.

"How about a warm shower? It may help. I'll be there. You can lean on me."

"We'll try it." They made their way to the shower. House helped remove her hospital gown and removed his clothes. They stepped into the warm spray of the shower letting it beat down on her back. House helped her stand and massaged her back and anywhere else she needed. He was so thankful his leg was getting better so he could be the support that Cuddy needed. When she was ready to get out of the shower, he turned off the water and dried her off. He then helped her into her gown, dressed himself, and got her back in the bed.

"You son of a bitch. Don't you ever think about touching me again." Cuddy yelled during a particularly strong contraction. "Bastard. This is your fault." After the contraction, she grabbed his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." He just waited for the next contraction and listened to her scream again. "So, I guess you don't want any more kids?"

"You are never having sex with me again."

He laughed. He knew she would want sex before her six week recovery period was up. More kids he didn't know about. He continued to feed her ice chips and massage her back.

"Just take the epidural."

"Fine. Get them in here."

The epidural was administered and she was able to get some relief. She actually slept for a few hours. After being in labor for another ten hours, she was finally dilated to ten. She began pushing and House was holding her leg and counting.

"Come on Lisa. You can do it. Almost there. 1, 2, 3."

"No. I'm too tired. I've had enough."

"You can do it. You are the strongest person I know. Just a few more times and our son will be here."

Cuddy kept on pushing. His encouragement helped her focus and push. At 8:39 am on Wednesday, November 2, 2011, Levi David Cuddy-House was born. He weighed 7 lbs. 6 oz. and was 20 ½ inches long.

"He's perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes. Listen to those lungs."

"Is he really ok House? Don't let him out of your sight."

"I'm your man." House followed the nurse with Levi while Cuddy delivered the placenta and was cleaned up. House had helped clean up the baby some and he was wrapped in a blanket.

"His Apgar score was 9. Are you ready to give him his bath? I'll move him over by the bed."

"Just let me hold him." House placed Levi in Cuddy's arms. "He has my hair and your chin. He's beautiful."

"My son is not beautiful. He is handsome."

Cuddy laughed. "Whatever you say daddy." They called their mothers. They arrived with Rachel thirty minutes later. Julia had arrived by that time as well. Cuddy had decided to wait until later for his first bath. She wanted to let him nurse and hold him for a while.

"Lisa, he's such a beautiful baby," Blythe exclaimed.

"Hello my little, eynikl. I'm your bubbie," Arlene beamed.

"I know he's my son but he's only an hour old. He doesn't know Yiddish yet."

"Shut up Gregory. Just for that smartass remark, you will have to put up with me this summer."

"Are you moving here?"

"I'm going to try it. Blythe and I have been discussing it. We get along fine but I don't know if we can live together. I'm going to try living with her for six months after the guest house is built and then decide."

"If that's what you want Mom, its fine with us. Right, House?"

"Great, just great." House rolled his eyes at Cuddy.

"It was your idea," Cuddy whispered to him.

"Gimme my son." House got the baby and sat down in the chair. "Rach. Want to help me hold the baby?" Rachel nodded and climbed up on his lap. House helped her hold her brother.

"He's so soft, Daddy. Can I kiss him?"

"Of course you can."

Rachel kissed Levi on his cheek. "When are you coming home?"

"I'm bringing Mommy and Levi home in the morning. Will you be okay staying with grandma again tonight?"

"Uh huh, I like to play with Grandma Arlene and Grandma Blythe."

"You are such a good big sister, Rach. I am so proud of you."

Rachel smiled from ear to ear. She loved her daddy and loved making him proud of her. Cuddy was smiling. After a little while, the group left the new parents and baby so they could rest. A steady stream of guests and co-workers came by to see the prodigal son of House and Cuddy. Even Wilson managed to sneak a peek in the room. House and Cuddy were able to nap between feedings and diaper changes. That night, House helped Cuddy take a shower. They decided to go ahead and give Levi his first bath as well.

Bright and early the next morning, Cuddy and Levi were released. House piled everyone in the car and drove his wife and son home. They were excited to finally be home and start getting into their routine.

"House! I need you!"

"What's wrong?"

"He's not latching on now. If he doesn't nurse soon, my breasts feel like they will explode."

"What can I do?"

"Help me. You compress the areola while I hold him. Let's see if that works better. He seems to be doing better. Massage my breast to help the flow."

"I think you just want me to feel you up."

"Yeah, that's it. It's not like no one is touching my boobs. I am a human dairy factory."

House just glared at her. After Levi finished nursing, House changed his diaper and put him down.

"Feel better?"

"Some. I'm worried he isn't drinking enough."

"He goes to the doctor in a few days. If he hasn't gained enough weight, you can express milk and feed him by bottle. Ok?"

"I may do that anyway. Just to be safe."

"Can I taste it?"

"My breast milk?"

"Yes."

"Fine with me. Do you want me to express you some?"

"No." House raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ok. Be gentle. Let me get comfortable."

House began sucking her breast. "Tastes sweet. How does it feel?"

"It burns a little. Not really painful but it burns." Cuddy was looking down at him. "You know, it is kind of hot when you do it."

"I've heard that massage can increase milk production."

"Come on." Cuddy led him to the shower. She stripped and removed his clothes. "Let's see how hand expressing works." House followed her into the shower. He massaged her breasts and sucked on each nipple. "God, they feel so much better now. You are much better than a breast pump or my hands."

"If it helps, I can keep it up. I mean, I'm not one of those freaks who get off on it, but I want to help."

"You don't like it?"

"I'm not saying that. I like it. I just don't want you to think I am some sort of weird breast milk drinking husband."

"I don't think that." Cuddy blushed. "It just turns me on a little. Since we can't have sex right now, I thought this would let us spend some couple time together while helping me out."

"Just don't tell your mom or sister. We can still hand express as well if that works better so others can feed him."

"It seems to work better."

House just nodded. They continued the massages and he would hand express her milk while she held the container. Breastfeeding seemed to be going better although Cuddy was still concerned she wasn't producing enough milk. They would then feed by bottle.

After the first week, they held a _bris_ for Levi. Only immediate family was invited and it was held at their home. House really wasn't interested but it meant so much to Cuddy and her family so he gave in.

After four weeks, they both realized she wasn't producing enough milk to keep up with Levi's increasing appetite. Under doctor's supervision, they started Levi on formula to supplement the breast milk.

"House, I think I am going to start weaning him off breast milk. It will be better for everyone once I go back to work."

"Fine with me. We go back in two weeks so you will still have to express at work."

"I know but you still have to come help me."

"What will people say when I am in your office all the time?"

"That you are a pain in my ass!"

"Kiss my …"

Cuddy kissed him to shut him up. They continued their little make out session.

"Do you still want to have another baby?"

"Yeah, I do. What about you?"

"I do too."

"Really?" Cuddy nodded her head. "Yes!" House was excited. December 14th couldn't get there fast enough. They decided to extend their leaves and return to work on January 2nd so that the entire holiday season would be spent with their family.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except: Levi

Finally, their six week waiting period was over. House arranged for Blythe and Arlene to watch Rachel and Levi while he took Cuddy to New York City to Christmas shop. Arlene acquiesced even though Jewish people did not celebrate Christmas. After checking into the Four Seasons Hotel New York, they decided to order room service and relax for the evening. After dinner, they called to check on the kids.

"Hello."

"Hi Mom. How are Rachel and the baby?"

"They miss you but they are doing well. How's the shopping?"

"Just resting tonight. Shopping will begin tomorrow."

"I still can't believe he willingly took you shopping."

"Me neither. Can I talk to Rachel?"

"Mommy! I miss you."

"I miss you too baby. Are you being good for grandma?"

"Yes, Mommy. You gonna buy me something?"

"If you are a good girl, I'll see what I can do about getting you a surprise."

"Yay! Can I talk to Daddy?"

"House, she wants to talk to you."

"Hey kid. Miss me?"

"Yes, Daddy. Do you miss me?"

"Yep. We'll be home in a few days. Bye kid. Love you."

"Bye. Love you."

After hanging up with Rachel, "Why are you so sad?"

"I miss the kids."

"Do you want to go home?"

"I don't know sort of. I know he is off breast milk now and my milk is almost dried up. I just miss holding him and being with Rachel."

"You can hold me." He pouted.

"Oh, you big baby. You know I love you but he needs us. He's our baby."

"Let's just watch some television and relax." They snuggled up on the bed caressing and kissing each other. The television was forgotten and clothes were removed. "You'll let me know if I hurt you or if you need to stop?"

Cuddy nodded her head and smiled. She was lying on her back and looking at him seductively. After crawling on top of her, he began kissing and licking her body. He was very careful with her breasts since they were still sensitive. Cuddy gasped. "Oh God. That feels soooo gooooood." She had her hands on the back of his head directing his attention right where she wanted it. "Mmmmmm. Just like that. Greg, right there. Ooooh. Aaaaaaah. Don't stop. Please don't stop. Moooooooore. Mmmmmm." She pulled his hair so he would look up at her. She immediately pulled him up to her mouth, kissing him, and slipping her tongue in his mouth. She reached down and began kneading his ass cheeks and sucking on his earlobe. "I need you." He reached down and massaged her clit. "Yesssss." She was in a frenzy. "Pleeeeeaseee."

"Am I hurting you? Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm sure. Please." He slowly slid in her and began tentatively thrusting. "Sooo gooooood." He tilted her hips so he would penetrate deeper. "Harder. Mmmmmm. Just like that." Her orgasm wracked her body triggering his release.

He moved lower down her body, kissing and licking along the way. Once his face was between her legs, he began licking, kissing, and sucking her. "Mmmmm. You taste so good. Come for me. That's it." He continued his assault on her.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can. Mmmm. You taste so good." He licked and sucked on her.

"Oh, my god. Greg. Mmmmmm. That feels sooo good. Aaaah."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Completely satisfied, he rolled on his back and she rolled on her side draping her body on him. They made love several more times during the night.

The next day was spent shopping and sightseeing. After dinner, they made their way back to their room. Once inside, Cuddy shoved House up against the door and locked it.

"Anxious?"

"Shut up."

"What if I am too tired? I have been walking all day."

"Your leg is better."

"It still gets tired."

"You don't want to?"

"Didn't say that." House chuckled. "Come on." He led her into the bathroom and removed their clothes. The tub filled up and they slipped inside. "Feels good." They relaxed and soaked their tired bodies. House began kissing along her neck. Cuddy began kissing his chest and neck. He stood up and got out of the tub. He extended his hand and helped her out of the tub. He picked her up, put her over his shoulder, and carried her to bed. They made love, slept, made love, slept, all night long. By Sunday, the shopping was finished and they went home.

The Cuddy clan came to Princeton for Chrismukkah. Gifts were exchanged, movies watched, and food consumed. The entire group enjoyed spending time together. Julia, Michael, their children, and Arlene stayed until New Year's Day. After their guests left, they retreated to their bedroom to rest and relax while Blythe took care of Rachel and Levi. Marina would be showing up the next morning because House and Cuddy were going back to work.

As the months passed, their lives continued on. Levi was growing. They were still trying to have a baby and Cuddy was getting discouraged. Blythe had sold her house and the builder was beginning construction on the guest house. Cuddy and Blythe had picked out the design and finishings. It seemed to be going well. The guest house should be finished by May 15th just in time for Arlene to spend the summer. House and Wilson were still avoiding each other.

In March, Cuddy was approached by the board about a conference in Boston coming up in April. House had been asked to speak and Cuddy was needed to make sure he behaved himself. Cuddy didn't want to go but the board insisted. So, they made the arrangements and went. It would only be a few days, April 12 through April 15. Three nights. She would be away three nights. House was happy to go. Not happy to present, but happy to have Cuddy to himself. He hated to attend conferences since they were usually full of idiots. All in all, the conference went well. House behaved himself because Cuddy threatened to withhold sex. He was still as horny as usual. Cuddy kept swearing he was sneaking Viagra behind her back. Of course, he denied taking it. While watching television in their room, House was channel surfing as usual. He happened upon a show with Channing Tatum as the guest star. The show was showing a clip of Magic Mike. The clip involved an exotic dance. House was amused at Cuddy's response to the clip and had assured her that one day she would get a show of her own. She was skeptical but eagerly awaiting any show House may provide.

After the conference, they came home and checked on the progress of the guest house. It was actually ahead of schedule. It would be ready in two more weeks. Once the guest house was ready, Cuddy arranged for Blythe's belongings to be moved in. Blythe was so excited to have a little more privacy at night. She was able to now spend time with Greg and his family and just walk over to her place. She felt safe and secure there.

"House, I'm late."

"For what? It's Saturday. We don't have anything planned today."

"No. I'm late!"

"Oh. How late?"

"A week."

"Have you taken a test yet?"

"No."

"Want me to go get you one?"

"Hell, no. Last time you were almost killed."

"So, are you just going to wait until the baby pops out?"

"No, I already have one. Come with me to take it." They went to the bathroom together. "Don't watch me pee!"

"Why not? I know that area intimately."

"Shut up, you idiot." She pushed him out of the bathroom. "Ok. I'm finished. Now, we wait five minutes."

After waiting the longest five minutes of their life, they checked the test.

"You look, House. I'm afraid to look."

He picked it up. "It's positive."

"Really? I'm really pregnant again?"

"Yes." He picked her up and hugged her. "We're gonna have another baby. I told you we needed to get away for a few days."

"Shut up. You are not always right."

"I was this time."

"Shut up." Cuddy kissed him. "I'll call Dr. Taylor's office Monday morning to make an appointment."

"If I have it figured correctly, you should be five weeks and the baby will be due around January 5th."

"I still can't believe it. I hope I can carry this one too. Let's wait awhile before we tell people."

House nodded in agreement. He knew they needed to wait before announcing the good news but he was so happy to be a dad again. It would be torture to keep it quiet. He wanted everyone to know the miserable asshole had knocked up the goody, goody administrator again. Even though he really wasn't miserable anymore, he didn't want the hospital to know what he was really like. He did have a reputation to keep up after all.


	16. Chapter 16

The next week passes by slowly for him. He earnestly awaits the drive to Philadelphia and the concert. He became more determined to give her the perfect birthday. The afternoon of the concert, they left work a few hours early and made the drive to Philadelphia. House had booked them a suite at the Hyatt at the Bellevue. They checked into their hotel and dropped off their bags. They grabbed a cab and went to The Dandelion for a quick dinner before the concert. House had made reservations at Le Bec Fin for the next night. At the concert, they were dancing and singing to the music acting like teenagers instead of grown adults. They had fun and enjoyed just being Lisa and Greg.

After the concert, they went back to their hotel room. House gave Cuddy an emerald and diamond necklace for her birthday.

"Greg, this is beautiful. You are spoiling me." She smiled at him.

"Nah. I am just showing my wife that I love her." He smiled at her. "Now I do have one more thing for you."

"Really?"

"You get ready for bed and I will get ready in the bathroom."

Cuddy was almost giddy. She couldn't wait to see what he had planned. She undressed and folded back the covers on the bed. She had decided that removing clothing later would be a waste of precious time. Meanwhile, House was in the bathroom getting ready. He had put on the cowboy outfit and hat. He had his I-pod ready to press play. He opened the bathroom door and walked out to see his wife waiting anxiously on the bed. He pressed play on his I-pod and had the volume turned up. As the song "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" began playing, he started his striptease for her.

Cuddy was watching his every move. "I wish I had some dollars."

He smiled at her. "Only dollars?"

"Ok. Maybe 100's." She smiled. "Definitely worth more than a dollar. God, you are so sexy."

He kept removing his clothing seductively. He moved closer to the bed as the song was ending. He had removed all of his clothing and she began running her hands over his chest.

"You like?"

"I like." She stroked his body. "More than like." She removed the cowboy hat from his head and placed it on her head. "Cowboy, are you up for a ride?"

"Yep, ma'am. How 'bout we mosey back onto the bed and you show this cowboy how city girls ride."

"Oh, I'll show you how I ride all right. Get your ass up on this bed." She pulled him on the bed. He was lying on his back and she climbed on top of him. "This is the best birthday ever." She rode him until they were both exhausted.

"God, Lisa. I don't think I will be able to walk tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I too much for you?" He glared at her. "I'm kidding Greg."

He pouted. "I was just trying to make this special for you."

"Trust me. You did make it special."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have never in my life felt as special as I do with you. No man has ever satisfied me except you." He smiled at her. "Being with you is like a dream come true for me. I never thought I could feel like this. I never thought I could be this happy and sexually satisfied."

"I aim to please."

She giggled. "Oh, you please me over and over again. I hope I please you. Are you pleased?"

He smiled at her and kissed her. "You please me. If it were possible, I would keep you tied to our bed 24 hours a day."

"You never tie me up anymore."

"Do you know why?"

"No."

He sighed. "This sounds pathetic. Most men would love to tie up their women."

"Tell me."

"I like it when you touch me. If your hands are tied, you can't touch my skin."

She smiled at him. "I like to touch you. I love the way your muscles feel under my hands. I love to feel the sweat soaking your body as we make love. I love your face, your beard, your hands, your arms, your back, your legs, your balls, your penis, and every other part of your body especially your lips and tongue." She winked at him. "I love the way your hands feel on my body. You make feel like I am the most desirable woman in the world."

"You are."

"No. I'm not."

"Yeah, you really are the most beautiful, desirable, sexy woman in the entire world."

She blushed. "I'm really glad you think so. Not everyone would agree."

"They are idiots. You are the hottest woman on this planet. I'm the luckiest guy on the planet. All of the other men you dated were idiots for ever letting you go." He paused and looked into her eyes. "I am so glad you gave me a chance."

She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I love you so much." She kissed him. "I'm the lucky one. I have you and our children. You give me so much. I hope you know how much I love you. I just don't know how to show you just how much you mean to me." She caressed his cheek. "You are an amazing husband, lover, and father. Being with you makes me happier than I could have ever imagined. I know you love me. You show me every day. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it when you touch me. You always put my needs ahead of your needs." House was looking embarrassed. "You are the best lover I have ever been with. God, the way you make love to me is incredible. I can't get enough of you."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. You make me feel incredible like I am the sexiest woman in the world. I think I could have an orgasm just from kissing you." House looked at her. "I'm serious. You kiss me with everything you have. It's like you are making slow passionate love to my mouth. The way your lips feel on mine. The way your tongue feels in my mouth." She shivered. He began pulling the sheet over her. "I'm not cold." She smiled at him. "I'm just imagining your kiss. It feels incredible."

"You know it takes two people to kiss."

"Yes, but I have never experienced anything like this before."

"Maybe, it's just who we are together. Maybe it wouldn't be like this with someone else."

"You're right. I could never be like this with anyone else. I just want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I just want to be with you for the rest of my life." They kissed and made love again and again until they were both so exhausted they had to fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

The next day, they caught the sights of Philadelphia and went to dinner. The following morning, they reluctantly drove home. They wanted to see their children but loved being alone together.


	17. Chapter 17

On May 25th, Cuddy had her first doctor appointment. House was anxious. At the appointment, Dr. Taylor asked the usual questions, had the blood work completed, and performed an ultrasound.

"Well, Dr. Cuddy you appear to be eight weeks pregnant tomorrow. The ultrasound looks good. Oh, wait a second."

"Is there something wrong?"

Dr. Taylor kept looking at the screen.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, sorry. Just needed to check something out."

"Just let me look." House grabbed the transducer. "Oh, shit. Look Cuddy."

"What?" Cuddy was scared.

"Twins!" They both yelled.

Shocked, she dressed and left the doctor's office. They went back to her office and locked the door.

"House, how are we going to do this? We've only been married for a year. We already have a three year old and a six month old baby. Now, we'll have _two_ more."

"We'll work it out. I know we hadn't planned on twins but we knew the chance increased with age."

"Yes, but I never thought it would happen to us."

"It will be alright. We have Mom and I'm sure Arlene will move here now to help out."

"You really think so? I know she is staying for six months but do you really think she will stay permanently?"

"I do especially since I knocked you up again."

"Shut up. This is huge."

"That's what you said the other night."

Cuddy glared at him. "I think we need to tell Mom, Blythe, and Julia now. I don't want Rachel to know yet in case something happens."

"We'll tell them tonight. Do you want to head on home now? Dr. Burns can fill in for you and I don't have a case."

"Let's go." They both left and went home. When they arrived, Arlene and Julia had already arrived for the Memorial Day weekend. Rachel was playing in her room with her cousins.

"You guys are home early." Julia quipped.

"Yep."

"Is there something wrong Greg?" Blythe asked.

"Nope. Nothing is wrong."

"Um, we have some news Blythe."

"Wait, I have some news too. I got a job offer in New Brunswick and Michael got a job offer in Trenton. Michael, the kids, and I will be moving here."

"That's great Julia."

"Now, what is your news, Lisa?"

"Um, I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful. How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks but there's more."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, not wrong. We're having twins."

"Oh my…" Everyone gasped. Blythe jumped up and hugged Greg and Lisa. "I'm happy for you both. I will help in any way you need me."

"Thank you Blythe. I know we will need your help more than ever now. Mom what do you think?"

"I'm happy for you dear. I was just thinking that you will need me here more now. Since Julia and Michael are moving here, I may as well move too."

House just looked at Cuddy like 'I told you so.'

"Shut up House."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

House just laughed. "We want to wait a few weeks to tell Rachel." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Cuddy was beside herself. House's birthday was June 11th. She had no idea what to give him. He had given her jewelry and she had already given him tickets to Monster Jam and the Rolling Stones concert. What to do? What to do? After thinking about his birthday for days, she finally decided to buy him a new 80 inch LED Smart TV with Theater 3D. She knew he loved his television time and why wouldn't he want a 3D television with 3D glasses. After the going to dinner at his favorite diner, they arrived at home. They went to the family room and he saw his gift.

"Wow. It's huge."

"Yep. Do you like it? It's 3D and even has 3D glasses."

"It's so cool. I love it. It's like being in a movie theater. Thank you." He was thrilled.

"You're welcome." She was smiling broadly. "I'm glad you like it."

He sat down and was playing with the new television. "It has internet access too. Just what I wanted. Now, we can stream movies with it and not use my Playstation or Xbox."

"Do you want the rest of your gift?"

"There's more?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. "The rest is for your eyes only." She smiled and began removing her clothes.

He removed his clothes as well. "I think this is as much for you as for me."

"Maybe. Are you complaining?"

"Hell no. Get your ass over here Cuddles." He started kissing her.

"Mmmmmm. Happy Birthday Greg!" She kissed him again. They fell onto the bed and made love.

At Cuddy's doctor appointment on June 22nd, the babies were still doing well as was Cuddy. Since she would be twelve weeks, the next day they decided to go ahead and tell Rachel.

"Another baby?"

"Two babies, honey. Mommy is having two babies."

"I want a sister."

"We'll just have to wait until later to find out. Ok?"

"Kay, Mommy."

Rachel was thrilled. On the following Monday morning, House told his team about the pregnancy. Of course, Chase started another baby pool. They were the talk of the hospital again.

When Wilson heard the news, he knew Stacy would be upset. He just decided to get it over with and tell her.

"Hey, Stacy."

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something. Lisa and House are having twins."

"What? How do you know?"

"I heard it at the hospital. He's walking on cloud nine."

"I'm happy for them."

"Really? Then why do call out 'Greg' while we are having sex?"

"James, we've been over this. I don't know why I call out his name."

"Well, I do. You still love him. I could see it in your face when I told you about the pregnancy. If anything, you should call out 'Mark', your ex-husband, but no, you call out 'Greg' and it has been years since you were with him."

"You are overreacting."

"No, I'm not. I can't take this anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want you to move out."

"James, we can work this out."

"No, you can't even tell me you love me. If you won't leave, I will. You can pay the rent here."

"You know I can't afford to live here by myself."

"So leave then."

"No, I'm staying and so are you."

"Why would I?"

"Because I'm pregnant."


	18. Chapter 18

Wilson was shocked. Damn, he was royally screwed now. What would he do? Stacy didn't love him. He wasn't sure if the baby was his or not. They didn't have sex very often since she would scream the wrong name. Shit. Shit. Shit. He decided to bite the bullet and try to talk to House.

The next morning at the hospital Wilson approached House. "House, do you have a minute?"

"What is it Wilson? I have a case."

"I know. I just need to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead."

"Congratulations on the twins."

"Thanks. Was that all?"

"No. It's Stacy."

"I really don't want to talk about her. You know how I feel."

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't believe you before. You were right. She is still in love with you."

"Ok. What finally changed your mind?"

"Um…she calls out your name during sex for one thing."

"Ouch."

Cuddy walks up to the door. "House, I have…. Wilson. What are you doing in here?"

"He was congratulating us on the twins and he believes us now."

"Oh. What changed your mind?"

"It seems Stacy likes to scream out Greg instead of James during sex."

"Oh. Ouch. Wilson, what do you want us to do about it?"

"Nothing Lisa. I told her last night about your news. She was upset by it and we argued. I asked her to move out. She refused so I said I would leave. She then told me she was pregnant."

"Is it yours?" House asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know if she's really pregnant."

"Wilson, I'm sorry you are in this mess but I can't get involved. She is out of my life and I want to keep it that way. Any contact with her, would set her off on me again. Pawn her off on Mark."

"I don't think he wants her either. I did catch them having sex a few weeks ago but …"

"You didn't kick her out then? Wilson, you are an idiot!" Cuddy exclaimed. "If she is pregnant, it may not even be your baby."

"I know."

"Wilson, I am so sorry but House and I cannot help you out with this mess. We have enough going on with the kids, our mothers, and Julia moving here."

"I know. I just thought I could talk to House about it."

"Please keep him out of it. If I find out that you have been talking to him about Stacy, I will cut off your balls and feed them to you. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Cuddy. I hear you loud and clear."

Wilson left House's office. Cuddy handed him a patient file and left the room. House sat there thinking about Wilson's situation. He felt bad for Wilson but there was no way he could upset Cuddy or potentially cause a problem in their relationship because of Stacy. His family had to come first. Family must come first.

Later that night at home, House and Cuddy discussed the Stacy and Wilson situation.

"Please promise me that you won't get involved? I don't know what would happen to us if she started causing us problems."

"Cuddy you know better than this. I don't give a rat's ass about Stacy. She will lie and manipulate to get her way. Did I ever tell that she knew about you?"

"She knew about me?"

"Well, she knew there was a Lisa and I called her party pants. She also knew that I still loved her."

"How?"

"I called out your name when I was with her."

"She knew and she still wanted you?"

"Yeah. I don't think she ever figured out you were the Lisa but she didn't care that I screamed out your name instead of hers. Sick, right?"

"If you screamed 'Stacy' during sex, I would leave your ass."

"You don't ever have to worry about that." House laughed. "It seems I have been screaming 'Lisa' during sex for years now."

"Let's keep it that way too. Since we're being honest, I screamed 'Greg' and 'House' when I was with Lucas."

"Yes!"

"You don't have to look so smug." Cuddy smiled.

"I promise I will stay out of Wilson's mess. I also promise to tell you if he talks to me again. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Now, kiss me." They kissed. "I'll cook dinner tonight."

"Good. I'm tired. This pregnancy is wiping me out."

"Go rest. See what Rachel and Levi are up to."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you." They kissed again and Cuddy went to the family room to see the kids. After dinner, they played with the kids and gave them their baths. They eventually put them to bed. Arlene and Blythe went home.

"We're finally alone."

"I know."

"Bath?"

"Sounds good." House and Cuddy hopped in the tub. He had begun the nightly massage when he found out about the pregnancy. She loved the attention he was giving her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"I was just thinking about how much I love you and how much I need you in my life."

"The feeling is mutual, you know?"

"I hope so."

"Trust me, it is. You are the love of my life. It may have taken us twenty years to get our acts together but we finally did. Now, we have two kids and two more on the way." He rubbed her belly.

"Take me to bed, Greg."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. "I love you Lisa." They made love several times during the night showing each other just how much they loved the other one. 'Greg' and 'Lisa' echoed throughout the bedroom.

Early the next morning, House received a call about a case. The patient was critical and he left to go to the hospital. When Lisa woke up, she found the note about the patient and smiled because he had been so thoughtful. She got up and started on her morning routine. It was 6:30 am and she started for the kids' bedrooms to check on them. She had been feeling a little off but kept pushing on. As she walked through the kitchen, everything went black. Bam! Her head slammed into the corner of the granite kitchen counter as she fainted and fell. A short while later, Arlene and Blythe walked into the kitchen and saw Lisa lying in the floor and heard Levi crying.

"Oh my god, Lisa. What happened? She's not waking up, Blythe!"

"I'll call Greg and 911. I'll get the baby. You stay with her."

Blythe called 911 and then House. After the ambulance arrived, Arlene and Blythe followed. Marina had arrived to keep the kids. House was pacing in the lobby of the ER waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

"What the hell happened to her?"

"We just found her lying in the kitchen. Evidently, she hit her head on the kitchen counter."

"Son of a bitch. I should have been there instead of here."

"Son, you had a patient. You didn't know."

"I'm gonna go check on her. They won't let me stay since they seem to think I'm in the way."

House made his way to Cuddy's ER room. "How's she doing? How are the babies?"

"The ultrasound was good. The twins are fine. Dr. Cuddy is still unconscious. She has quite the concussion."

"Do you know why she fainted?"

"She is dehydrated. We'll give her fluids. It may take a few hours to wake up from the blow to the head but I believe she will make a full recovery. We are moving her to a room upstairs."

"Thanks." The ER doctor left the room. "Lisa, please come back to me. You scared me." He kissed her hand. "I love you." Lisa was moved into a private room on the 5th floor. House remained by her side. He fielded calls from Chase regarding his patient but he was planted firmly by Cuddy never leaving. After five hours, she slowly started moving some in her sleep. House knew she would be waking up soon. Arlene and Blythe had gone home to get the kids. They were hoping Rachel and Levi would help Cuddy wake up faster.


	19. Chapter 19

"Oohh. My head hurts. What happened?"

"You fainted and hit your head. Do you remember anything?"

"No."

"Just lie still. You have a concussion."

"That explains the headache from hell."

"Do you need anything? Here take a sip of water."

Cuddy drank some of the water. "Why are you being so nice to me, House? Did you push me or something?"

"No, I was here at the hospital. You know me better than that."

"Yeah, right. You hate me."

"What? I don't hate you."

Cuddy moved her hands down her body. "I'm pregnant?" Cuddy felt the tiny baby bump.

"You don't remember?"

"No. So the IVF finally worked?"

"It wasn't IVF."

Just then, Blythe and Arlene walked in with Rachel and Levi.

"Lisa, you're awake. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, Mom. I have a horrible headache."

Rachel began reaching for House. "Daddy will you hold me?"

"Sure kid. Come here." Rachel crawled up on his lap and sat on his right leg.

"House, what about your leg? Isn't she hurting you?"

"Lisa, dear. Don't you remember?"

"Mom, Arlene, she has amnesia. Hopefully, it is only temporary. I don't know how much she recalls."

"Damn it House, I am still in the room!"

"Hey, watch it around the kid!"

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Cuddy apologized to Rachel.

"That's okay Mommy. You feeling better now? I was scared this morning. Levi was crying too."

"Mommy?"

"You silly Mommy."

"Greg, Arlene and I will take the kids home."

"Thanks Mom."

"Thank you, Mrs. House."

"We'll be back to see you later Lisa."

Arlene, Blythe, and the kids left them alone.

"Why did the little girl call me mommy?"

"You adopted her. Her name is Rachel and she is three years old."

"What about the baby?"

"He came the old fashioned way. His name is Levi and he is almost seven months old."

"What about this pregnancy? I never thought I could have kids."

"Old fashioned way again. You're having twins this time."

"Who is the father if it's the old fashioned way? Where is he?"

House looked down. He didn't know what to say.

"You? You are the father?"

He just nodded his head.

"I heard Rachel call you daddy but …"

"I'm the dad." She looked down at her hand and noticed the rings. "Yes, we are married. It's been over a year now."

"I don't believe this. What are you trying to pull? How did you get my mother to bring those kids in here?"

"Lisa, I'm not pulling anything. We are married. I know you find this hard to believe but it is true." Greg left the room. He came back with an ultrasound machine.

"Let's get a look at them." He pulled down the blankets and pushed up her hospital gown. He applied the gel and began the ultrasound.

"It's true. I'm really pregnant." She had tears in her eyes. He turned on the volume to hear the heartbeats. "Oh my god." She began crying harder. He printed off a picture for her.

"Here. Maybe looking at this will help. What year is it?"

"2007. Why?" House looked down at his feet. "What year is it really, House?"

"2012."

"I've lost five years!"

"Lisa, it's okay. I'm sure this is temporary." He got up from the chair and sat down on the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. After a few minutes, she calmed down.

"Thanks House. Do I still call you House?"

"You call me Greg, House, Ass, Idiot, Bastard. I answer to most anything."

She laughed. "Well, some things haven't changed that much then."

"You'll be surprised at the changes."

"Really?"

"I think so. Wilson and I are no longer friends."

"The Tritter deal?"

"Nope. Stacy."

"Stacy? He's with Stacy and you're jealous?"

"No. He's with Stacy and I can't stand her. She wants me back. I have you and the kids so I chose you. She came to Levi's baby shower and caused a scene. It's a long story but the end result is that you and I are together. Stacy is with Wilson."

"What else?"

"Um, you have an Assistant Dean, Dr. Cynthia Burns."

"Why?"

"Because you have two children and finally realized you are not Wonder Woman."

"Ok. What else?"

"My leg is fixed. Phase 3 clinical trial at Johns Hopkins for stem cell muscle regeneration about eight months ago."

"That's really good news. Anything else?"

"Julia and Michael are moving to Princeton. They both will be starting their new jobs here within the next month."

"What about Mom?"

"She lives with my mom in the guest house."

"Wait a minute. You let my mother and your mother move in a guest house near you."

"Near us. Yeah. They were lonely and we can always use extra babysitters."

Cuddy looked shocked. "This can't be true. We don't even get along. We yell and scream at each other."

"I don't know what to say. Things change in five years Cuddy. You'll be released in the morning. We'll just take it one day at a time. It will all work out."

"What have you done with Greg House?"

"It's me. Just older."

She just nodded her head. Cuddy napped for awhile. They chatted about the weather and nothing important. He didn't want to push her anymore. He did talk her into letting him stay the night with her. After she was released the next morning, he took her home.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"This isn't the way to my house or your apartment." He kept driving. "We moved after we got married. We needed more space."

After pulling into the driveway, Cuddy just looked around at the strange house. "It looks nice."

"We like it."

"Mommy, you home now. Yay."

"Hey Rachel. Mom. Um, Mrs. House."

"Call me Blythe dear."

"Blythe."

"Rachel, Mommy still doesn't feel good. She needs to rest."

"Kay, Daddy. Mommy, we play later?"

"Sure."

House led Cuddy into the master bedroom area. "Let me show you where everything is located. I'm sure you want to take a shower."

"Thanks." She waited until he left the room and removed her clothes. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over her body. She rubbed her belly and looked down. She still found it hard to believe she was pregnant with twins but she knew it was true. After the shower, she put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt House had left for her. She then walked into the bedroom. House was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I thought you could use a nap. I'll try to keep the kids quiet." He got up to leave.

"Thank you."

He nodded his head and left. He walked into the kitchen to see what the kids were up to. He found Blythe and Arlene at the kitchen table with Rachel and Levi.

"Greg, how is she?"

"Ok. She's taking a nap."

"I'm sure her memory will come back. How can she just forget her children?"

"I hope she gets it back. What if she never remembers me or what we mean to each other?"

"It will be ok son." He nodded and Blythe hugged him. Arlene walked over and hugged him.

After a few hours, Cuddy walked into the family room where everyone else was watching television. Cuddy sat next to Arlene since she was still unsure about Blythe and House.

"Mom, how's Julia?"

"She's doing really well. They will be moving here next month."

"That's good. Where will they be living?"

"Stoney Brook Lane. Their property actually backs up to yours. You've been joking about walking to each other's homes."

"Well, I'm going to put the baby down. Rachel, will you come help me?" Blythe commented.

"I'm going to start dinner myself."

Rachel, Levi, Blythe, and Arlene left House and Cuddy in the family room.

"Well, that was subtle."

"Yeah." House shifted nervously. "Would you like to look at some pictures?"

"Sure." Together, they looked through the wedding album and photos of Rachel, Levi, and the rest of the family.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little overwhelmed. I wish I could remember."

"I know. I'm here for you."

"Thanks. House, you know this is going to be difficult. I don't remember us being together, together. I remember us arguing and screaming."

"I know." He walked over to the dvd collection and retrieved their wedding dvd. "Here, watch this. It's the wedding. Do you want me to stay with you while you watch it?"

"Please."

They watched the wedding and the reception together. Cuddy was in shock by how happy they looked together.

"So, we got married in Las Vegas? Did we get married because I was pregnant?"

"We got married because we love each other. You decided on Vegas since it would be less stressful and you planned everything."

"I always thought that I would have a small wedding but never dreamed it would be that small and in Las Vegas."

"Want to go for a walk before dinner?"

"Sure."

He led her outside. Without thinking, he held her hand as they walked down the driveway. Cuddy didn't pull her hand away but she was confused. She knew she shouldn't be holding his hand but it felt natural.

"I'm sorry. Is this okay?" He looked down at their joined hands.

"It's okay House." She kept walking. She knew she should pull away but for some reason she didn't want to pull away from him. After the short walk, they went inside and had dinner with the family. Cuddy still felt uneasy and out of place but it was getting better. She knew everyone except the kids. She was just missing chunks of her life.

"I'm going to take off from work until you are ready to go back."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

"I know I don't have to do it but I want to do it. I always want to help you."

"Ok." Cuddy felt strangely pleased with his statement. She decided she wanted to know more about their relationship. "How long did we date?"

"Off and on for twenty years."

"House, I'm serious."

"So am I. I used to piss you off just to get your attention. I was in love with you since college. I just thought I was too much of a screw up to have you."

"What changed? How did we get together?"

"You were engaged to Lucas Douglas. There was a …"

"Your private investigator friend?"

"Yep. Anyway, you were engaged and there was a crane collapse and people were trapped in the rubble. We had to go help. There was a woman who had her leg trapped and I didn't want to amputate. You talked me into it by screaming some unpleasant things. Anyway. I did it and she died anyway. I had Vicodin and was about to relapse. You came over to my place after everything settled down. You told me that you had broken up with Lucas and that you loved me. I dropped the Vicodin because I wanted you instead."

"So, just like that? We were a couple?"

"Unconventional, but a couple. We had our problems. I was still a pain in your ass."

"Figures."

"I loved you though. I was going to ask you to marry me but you got up sick. We thought you may have been pregnant. On my way to pick up a test, I wrecked my motorcycle and was in a coma for a month. Long story, short version, I had a bad dream that we had broke up, I went off the deep end, Wilson was dying, I drove my car in your house, and I ended up in prison. Thankfully, it was just my mind working overtime."

"Will we ever catch a break? Your motorcycle accident, your coma, my concussion, my memory loss."

"It's going to work out."

"What if I never remember?"

"Then, I will just have to woo you all over again." House smiled at her. "I told you a long time ago that I would always choose you."

Cuddy smiled at House. They all ate dinner together, had small talk, and put the kids to bed. Arlene and Blythe went home. House yawned and Cuddy looked nervous.

"I'm going to bed. I'll sleep upstairs and you can have our room."

"You don't have to do that. We are adults. Surely, we can sleep in the same bed."

"It's up to you. I know you don't remember us."

"It's not like we haven't had sex before. I still remember college."

"Yeah. So do I. It's up to you."

"Same bed. It may trigger something. I want to keep my life as close to normal as possible." They walked into their bedroom. House showed her where her clothing was located. He went to take a shower. While he was in the shower, she opened up the door to the yoga studio. "House, I can't believe you gave me a yoga studio. How else will you surprise me?" After he showered and put on his pajamas, he came into the bedroom.

"The bathroom is yours."

She nodded and went inside the bathroom. House climbed into the bed and began reading a medical journal. After Cuddy was finished in the bathroom, she came into the bedroom and got into the other side of the bed.

"Is this our normal routine?"

"Not exactly."

"What do we do?"

"Well, we usually take a bath together and I give you a massage."

"Oh."

"Then, we usually, you know."

"Yeah. I think I know what you mean. We'll skip that part for now."

"Need any extra pillows? You have a hard time getting comfortable sometimes."

"I think I'm good. Thanks."

House turned off the light and he slid down into bed. Cuddy slid down and turned on her side facing away from him.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They both drifted off to sleep. House willed his body to stay on his side of the bed. All he needed was to slide over and snuggle up with her. He was afraid she would panic. During the night, he managed to stay on his side. However, Cuddy kept getting closer and closer to him. When he woke up the next morning, he was on his side of the bed with Cuddy snuggled up to his side. Her left arm was draped over his chest and her head was on his left shoulder. It felt good but he didn't want to upset her. What was he going to do? Just when he was about to wake her up, she spoke to him.

"I'm sorry House. I don't know what came over me." She moved away from him.

"It's ok Cuddy. It's not like we haven't slept like that before."


	20. Chapter 20

When they got to the kitchen, House started making breakfast. Cuddy just looked around like she didn't know what to do.

"Why don't you go check on Rachel? If she's still asleep, just let her sleep in. Grab Levi on the way back. He will be screaming for food in a few minutes."

While she was gone, House got Levi's food ready. When she came back carrying the baby, he gave her the baby's cereal. "Here. You feed him while I cook."

"Ok." Cuddy started feeding Levi. "He seems to like this cereal."

"Yeah. He's my kid of course he likes to eat."

They heard the back door open. Blythe and Arlene walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, Dragon Lady."

"Shut up Gregory."

"Hello Greg, Lisa."

"Hi Mom, Blythe."

"Rachel still asleep?" House and Cuddy nodded.

"Breakfast is served. I'll go get Rach."

House went to get Rachel leaving Cuddy with Blythe, Arlene and Levi.

"Did you rest well Lisa?"

"Yes, Mom."

They had a quiet breakfast. Well, quiet except for Rachel. She talked non-stop. After breakfast, House, Cuddy, and the kids went into the family room while Arlene and Blythe cleaned up the kitchen. Marina arrived to take care of the kids and clean the house.

"What do we normally do?"

"Stuff."

"Just tell me."

"Let's get dressed and take the kids to the park."

"Ok. Sounds like fun."

They got dressed and got the kids ready. They packed a picnic lunch. House even invited Arlene and Blythe to go along. They all piled into the vehicle and drove to the park. House retrieved the lunch, blankets, and toys. Arlene grabbed Rachel's hand and Blythe got Levi.

"House, let me help you."

"Here, you carry the blankets."

They found the perfect spot with a little shade to shield the baby. The blankets were spread out. House and Cuddy took Rachel over to the playground. Arlene and Blythe stayed with Levi on the blanket.

"Daddy, push me higher," Rachel yelled on the swing.

"That's high enough kid. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mommy, swing with me." Cuddy sat down on the swing beside Rachel. House pushed Cuddy as well. "This is fun, right Mommy?"

"Yes it is, Rachel." They continued swinging.

"Daddy, will you slide with me?"

"Sure. Let's go."

"Mommy, you catch me?"

"Of course."

They made their way over to the slide. House climbed up with Rachel and they slid down together.

"That was fun. Let's do it again."

They continued on the slide and other playground activities. Rachel began to get a little tired.

"Let's go see what Levi is up to?"

"Ok Daddy." Rachel grabbed House and Cuddy's hand and walked over to the blanket. "I'm hungry."

"Well, let's have a snack."

They ate some fruit and drank some water. House and Rachel went to play with a ball while Cuddy stayed on the blanket with everyone else. Cuddy just watched her husband and daughter interact. She was mesmerized.

"Lisa, I know this must be a shock to you."

"I just can't believe that he is the same person."

"He's changed."

"He always said people don't change."

"He was wrong."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

"He'll tell you the same thing. He wanted to be better for himself and for you and his children."

Rachel began getting cranky. Levi was already asleep. They got Rachel to fall asleep on the blanket. House and Cuddy went for a walk while the grandmas watched the kids.

"You seem different."

"Yeah. I changed. I realized my Dad was wrong and that I couldn't continue down the road I was on. I wanted you. I always had. I just thought I didn't deserve you."

"Why? I mean, why didn't you think you deserved me?"

"You know I didn't get along with my Dad."

"Yes."

"Part of the reason we didn't get along was because he wasn't my biological father. My mom had an affair and I am the result. My dad figured it out eventually and he used to beat the crap out of me."

"Oh, House."

"Let me finish. It's hard for me to talk about it still." She nodded. "He was verbally and physically abusive. He used to tell me I would never amount to anything, that I was useless. He broke my arm, my leg, ribs, toes, and anything else he could. Mom didn't really notice because I hid it. That's why I was the way I was about my leg. I couldn't let anyone see my pain. Only sissies cried or acknowledged pain according to dad. I had to be a man as a six year old. It was bad Cuddy."

"I understand you a little better now, House. Thank you for telling me."

"When you came to me and told me that you loved me, I was happy but I couldn't tell you. I didn't know how. I was scared and an idiot. When I had that horrible coma dream, my life fell apart without you in it. I was lost. I went on a downward spiral and wanted you to fix me. You couldn't or wouldn't. I lost you. I lost everything. It was worse than my dad's abuse. When I woke up, I had you again. I vowed to myself that I could be better. I knew that it was possible to be happy and show it. I told myself that if you loved me that I was worth loving. You changed too. You told me that my coma made you realize how much you loved me and needed me. Before the motorcycle accident, we both seemed to be waiting for something to happen to break us. After the accident, we seemed to realize that if we had each other we were unbreakable."

She reached for his hand and interlaced their fingers. They continued walking holding hands. "Cuddy even if you never love me again, I will never stop loving you."

She looked into his eyes. Her eyes were moist from unshed tears. "I wish I remembered. You are different. I feel drawn to you. It's like I want to be with you but I'm scared. I only recall how we used to be. I hope I remember our life together. Please be patient with me. I'm trying."

"I know you are. Please be patient with me. It's hard for me too. If I do something to upset you, please tell me immediately so we can fix it. Ok?"

"Ok. Same for you?"

"Yes."

They finished their walk and went back to the blankets. Rachel was awake. She wanted to go back to the swings. House went with Rachel while Cuddy rested and played with Levi. Later that afternoon, they went back home. They unloaded the car and went inside. Marina had started dinner. All they had to do was finish it up. Marina went home. They cleaned up and changed clothes. Cuddy accidentally walked in on House without his shirt. Damn, he looked good to her. Evidently, he was working out. Oh shit. Those pregnancy hormones were really kicking in now.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's just my chest. It's not like I am completely naked."

"I know but…"

"What's wrong?"

"Um, it's nothing."

"Tell me."

"No. It's embarrassing."

"Oh. Pregnancy hormones?"

"I think so."

"I'll hurry up and get out of here then. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. It's my fault. I walked in here. You did nothing wrong."

"Thanks." He kissed her on the cheek and left the room. She reached up and rubbed her fingers over where his lips had been. Why hadn't those lips been just a few inches over to the right? Like right over her lips? Whoa. Whoa.  
Where was that coming from? She didn't like him like that did she? As she changed clothes, she kept thinking about his eyes, his chest, and his lips. Get a hold of yourself Lisa. After she finished changing, she went to find House. He was playing the piano in the living room.

"That's beautiful."

"It's yours. I wrote it for you a long time ago."

"You wrote it for me?"

He just nodded. "It's called Cuddy's Serenade."

Her heart melted. She wanted to throw him up on that piano and fuck him right there. Calm down Lisa, she told herself.

"Thank you."

"Do you want to get in the pool with the kids tomorrow? They really love the water."

"Sounds good. Do my pregnancy hormones always affect me like this?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Ask your mother."

"My mother?"

"She walked in on us before we got married."

"Oh my god. I'm glad I don't remember it."

"She walked in and yelled. I covered us up and then my mother walked in."

"Oh my god. Both of them caught us having sex?"

"Yep. I haven't even got to the best part yet."

"There's more?"

"Yep. Your mother was fascinated with our sex position."

"God."

"No. Cowgirl." He laughed. "She thought we should only be doing missionary. She also asked you how often you rode me like a horse."

"What did we do?"

"You gave her a sex talk."

"I didn't!"

"You did. It was hilarious. You asked her about orgasms and oral sex. Evidently, your dad and mom only did it when he wanted to. She said she had only had a couple of orgasms. That part was kind of sad actually. I'm trying to find her a boyfriend since she's moving here."

"You've got to be kidding me. That can't be true."

"Believe me, it's true. Even I couldn't have made that up."

They had a nice dinner together and put the kids to bed. Arlene and Blythe stayed until House and Cuddy were ready to go to bed. They had talked about the wedding and the kids trying to trigger Cuddy's memory. After getting ready for bed, Cuddy and House both climbed in. They were both lying on their backs staring at the ceiling.

"House?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I …"

"Can you what?"

"Can I move a little closer to you?"

"Come on over here."

Cuddy snuggled into his side. She had her head on his left shoulder. After she was settled in, he kissed the top of her head.

"Better?" She nodded. "Get some sleep."

They drifted off to sleep and slept soundly through the night.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning they woke up in the same position. Cuddy smiled to herself. It just felt right to her. She didn't understand why it felt so good but it sure did. She looked up at his face. He still had that scruffy look from years ago. She just wanted to run her hands over his face and through his hair. Self-control, Lisa. Maybe she could sneak a little kiss. He was asleep so he wouldn't know. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. When she pulled back, his eyes were still closed. She shook her head and got out of bed. After she left the room, he opened his eyes. He had been awake. He smiled. They were making progress. Cuddy went to the bathroom and then into the kitchen. House came in five minutes later. Blythe and Arlene were already there and had breakfast ready.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"I'll go get Rachel, you get Levi Cuddy."

"Ok House."

They went and got the kids. They came back in the kitchen and they all ate breakfast. Later in the morning, they all went out to the pool. Rachel, Levi, House, and Cuddy played in the pool until they were all tired and hungry. After lunch, the kids took a nap while the adults relaxed. House and Cuddy were on the couch together watching a movie. For some reason, Cuddy had begun holding his hand and sitting close to him. He just let it happen and never mentioned it. At the end of the movie, Cuddy was asleep with her head on his shoulder. He didn't have the heart to wake her up so he just stayed on the couch with her until she finished her nap.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"Don't be sorry. You were tired. Do you feel better now?"

"Yes. I feel rested now."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Dance? I don't hear any music."

He smiled and went over to the I-Pod dock. He popped his I-Pod in and started the playlist he wanted to hear. "Now, may I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may."

They began dancing to the music. House was playing the music from their wedding and reception. He had his hands around her waist and she had her hands on his shoulders. They just held each other and swayed to the music. After they had danced to a few of the songs, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"Like a date?"

"Yes. Like a date."

"When?"

"Tonight, if you're free."

"I don't have any plans. Tonight sounds good. What about the kids?"

"Why do you think I let our mothers live out back?" They laughed. "I'll ask but I'm sure they will keep them."

Arlene and Blythe agreed to keep the kids. House made reservations at Elements. Cuddy was excited. She was going on a date with House. She knew she was married to him but she didn't remember being married. She would however remember this date. After getting dressed, she went into the living room to find House. He was sitting at the piano dressed in a suit. God, he looked handsome.

"Ready to go?"

Cuddy nodded. "Bye."

They waved goodbye to the kids, Arlene, and Blythe. House walked her to the car and opened her door. He helped her get in and closed her door. He then walked around the car and got in. He drove them to the restaurant. After arriving, he asked her to wait. He walked around the car and helped her get out. He then extended his arm and she held on as they walked into the restaurant. After ten minutes, they were seated at their table. House pulled out her chair and helped her sit down.

"I would order some wine but since you're pregnant I think we better stick with water or something."

"I agree."

They placed their drink and appetizer order. Cuddy was looking around the restaurant. She did not remember eating there before but then again she didn't remember the last five years. House kept looking at Cuddy. She was beautiful. He still felt lucky to have her in his life.

"Thank you for coming to dinner with me."

"You're welcome. It's lovely here. Have we been here before?"

"A few times. We work a lot so it's nice to get out some."

After the drinks arrived, they ordered the main course. They continued with small talk until the appetizer arrived. Cuddy had been impressed with the menu. It had a nice vegetarian selection.

"This is really good."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it. What would you like to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know. What do we usually do?"

"Would you like to go to the shore? We took Rachel to Monmouth Beach last year. She loved it. We haven't been on vacation since then."

"We could go for a few days I guess."

"Let me see what I can come up with for a place to stay."

They enjoyed the rest of the dinner. They laughed and talked. When the meal was over, they decided to go for a drive. House showed her some of the changes around town and drove by his old apartment and her old house. They then went home. After arriving home, the mothers left. They showered separately and went to bed. House got in bed first. Cuddy got in bed and just looked at him. He nodded for her to move closer. She scooted over and snuggled up with him. They drifted off to sleep. The next morning, they discussed their trip.

"Do you want to go with just us and the kids or with our mothers too?"

"I think just us. What do you think?"

"Us it is."

House looked on-line and found a place with a king-sized bed. He, Cuddy, and Rachel could sleep in the bed and Levi could sleep in his portable play pen.

"Got us a room. Let's pack up and go."

After packing up everything and getting dressed, they started on the drive to Monmouth Beach. After checking in, they put the kids down for a nap and House unpacked the car.

"Want to watch television while the kids are asleep?"

"Yeah. May as well." She sat down on the couch beside him. He had his arm resting on the back of the couch. She leaned into his side and placed her hand on his chest. After an hour, Rachel came to the living room. A few minutes later, they heard Levi stirring.

"How about we go for a walk on the beach before dinner?"

"Yay Daddy."

They went down to the beach. House was holding Levi. Cuddy was holding Rachel's hand. House moved his free hand to the small of Cuddy's back. She looked up and smiled at him. They walked for about a mile down the beach. Rachel would stop and play in the sand and pick up seashells. They had a good time as a family. After they got back to their hotel, they decided to go the little diner next door to eat dinner. After dinner, they went back to their room. The kids were tired and fell asleep immediately. Cuddy began reading a book while House sat outside on the balcony.

"I'm ready for bed. I think I'll go take a shower."

"Ok House. I'll be there in a few minutes."

He took a quick shower. When he came out of the bathroom, Cuddy was already in bed. Rachel was sleeping on Cuddy's side so Cuddy was in the middle of the bed. Cuddy was lying on her side holding Rachel. House lay down beside Cuddy and placed his arm over his wife and daughter.

"Is this okay with you Cuddy?"

"Yeah. It's fine. I like it actually. House?"

"Yeah, Cuddy?"

"Um, I've been thinking that maybe we need to …"

"Need to what?"

"Well, you said that at night we used to take a bath together."

"So you want to take a bath with me?"

"If it would help get my memory back, I think it would be a good idea."

"I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Why?"

"We'll be naked together in a small space."

"So, we've done it before."

"But.."

"Just say it."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to control my urges. Happy now?"

"House, we will be fine. We are two adults. We're doctors for god's sake. We see people naked all the time."

"Fine, but I just don't want to push you into something you don't want to do. I mean, what if I get carried away. I don't want to fuck you or have sex with you."

"You don't?"

"I do but I don't. I want to make love to you. There's a difference between making love and fucking. Love, yes, fuck, no."

"I understand. It's just that I feel drawn to you. It's like a piece of me is missing and I want to get it back."

He picks Rachel up and carries her into the living room. He places her on the couch and covers her with a blanket. He goes back to the bedroom to see a stunned Cuddy.

"What are you doing?"

"If we are going to do this, I want the kids out of the bedroom." She nodded. "Will you grab Levi and I'll take his play pen?"

She picked up the baby and carried him into the living room. House moved the play pen. Once it was set up, she placed Levi inside. They looked at each other. He held out his hand and she laced her fingers with his. They walked into the bathroom. Once inside, he started filling the tub. She began removing her clothing. He removed his clothing as well. Once naked, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and bit her lip. She wanted this. Really wanted this. She felt like a horny teenager. Once the tub was filled up, he turned off the water and climbed in. He held out his hand and helped her in the tub. At first, he just had her sit between his legs and he just held her in his arms.

"Is this okay?"

"It feels good."

"If you will lean forward, I'll wash your back."

She scooted forward a little and leaned away from him. He began washing her back using soft slow strokes. She was in heaven.

"That feels nice."

He washed her neck and her arms. She leaned back against his chest. He began washing her chest. She was about ready to turn around and straddle him. She wanted to fuck him right there but she knew he wanted to wait.

"I need to shave my legs."

"You mean I need to shave your legs."

"You shave my legs?"

He nodded. "Since, you're pregnant. I like to pamper you. It's something we started with Levi and I like to do it for you. Move to the other end of the tub and face me. I'll do it."

She moved to the other end of the tub and faced him. Now, they were facing each other's naked bodies. She felt even more exposed and more turned on. He leaned over and retrieved the razor and shaving cream. He lathered up her leg and began shaving it. She sat there watching him. No one had ever taken that much time with her body, just giving attention to her body without expecting sex in return. It was such a turn on. When he was satisfied with her leg, he rested her leg on his and picked up her other leg. Her toe accidentally brushed against his penis. He sucked in a breath.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know." He continued shaving her leg. When he was finished, he put down the razor and looked at her. She picked up the washcloth and the body wash.

"Your turn."

"Nope. Don't think I can handle it."

"Come on. I want to take care of you. Please."

He nodded his head. He moved in front of her and had his back to her. She began washing his back. He closed his eyes. It was almost more than he could bear. She continued washing his back, neck, and arms. When she was finished, she pulled him back to her chest. She started washing his chest.

"Let me wash your hair. I know how much you love it when I rub my hands in your hair."

"I washed it earlier in the shower. Wait, how do you know I love it?"

"I don't know how I know. I just know. Do you think I am remembering?"

"Maybe. This could be working."

Cuddy was getting excited at the thought she may be getting her memory back.  
"What else do we do? You said something about a massage?"

He helped her out of the tub and he dried off. He put on his pajamas. She was drying herself and he took the towel away from her and finished drying her. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed his touch. Once he was finished, he picked up her pajamas. He wrapped the towel around her and led her to the bedroom. He dropped her pajamas on the bed and had her to lie down in the towel. He grabbed some lotion and lowered her towel to reveal her back. He squirted some lotion in his hands and rubbed his hands together to warm it up. He began massaging her back.

"Oh. That feels so good. No wonder I let you do this every night."

"I didn't start it until I knocked you up. I figured if you could carry the baby that making you comfortable was the least I could do."

He continued massaging her back and moved down to massage her legs and then down to her feet.

"I bet you're glad you shaved my legs now."

"Doesn't matter to me grizzly bear."

"Shut up House. They weren't that bad."

"I thought I was in the tub with a porcupine." He laughed.

"Well, I guess you just have to shave my legs more often now that I know it's your job."

"This isn't clinic duty. You can't force me to shave your legs. If you did, I wouldn't want to do it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I do these things for you because I want to do them, not because I have to do them."

"I know. I can tell."

He nodded. "Roll over. Let me do your front."

She rolled over and he began massaging her front. He massaged her arms, shoulders, chest, abdomen, and back down her legs.

"You have magical hands. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Do you really give me a massage every night?"

"Unless I am at the hospital all night or you are asleep when I get home from the hospital."

"What else do we do at night?"

He looked down. "I think you know the main thing."

"Oh. Yeah, I know what you mean. How about a kiss? We really haven't kissed since I woke up. You kissed me on the cheek but not on the lips. Can I kiss you?"

"If you want to."

"I want to." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was light and timid. They kissed a few more times. With each kiss, she began gaining confidence. She started rubbing her tongue on his lower lip. He responded by opening his mouth and moaning his approval. She was rubbing her hands on each side of his face.

"Mmmmm." She moved to straddle him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She began kissing his neck and sucking on his earlobe.

"God, Cuddy. If you keep doing that, I …"

"Do you really want me to stop? I know you want me."

"I want you. There's no denying that I want you. I have always wanted you from the moment I saw you in college."

"Then why did you leave me? Was it because I gave you what you wanted?"

"God no! Four times, we had sex four times that night. I begged you to stay that morning. I was planning our next date."

"Then why didn't I hear from you?"

"I got kicked out of school. If you had stayed, you would have heard me get a call from the Dean kicking me out because I had cheated. I was an idiot."

"You're a genius. Why would you cheat?"

"Because somebody was too busy pursuing a dark-haired undergrad with perky tits and a great ass instead of going to class and reading the textbook."

"You got kicked out of school because you were chasing me and then you lost me anyway?"

"I told you I was an idiot."

"Bastard. Why didn't you tell me? I thought you had just used me."

"I thought it just proved my dad right. I was useless and would never amount to anything. You were this beautiful, smart, sexy woman so full of life. You deserved so much more than I could give you. You deserved better than me. I was not using you. I was in love with you. I loved you so much I thought you would be better off if I let you go."

"House, I was not better off without you. I tried to get over you. I told myself I had gotten over you but when I saw you at the hospital with your leg, I knew that I still had feelings for you. You were with Stacy and had been for five years. After you two broke up, you were in such pain. I, oh God, I was so in love with you that I created you a job. I kept telling myself, the board, and everyone else that it was for the hospital's best interest. It was a lie. It was for me because I didn't want you to leave me again."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"I understand that now. Then, not so much. You know how we argued at work?"

"Yeah."

"Hell, half the time I didn't know if I should yell at you or fuck you. Most of the time, I just wanted to fuck you. It was like foreplay." She chuckled. "It's so sad that we wasted so much time."

"How do you feel about me now?" House inquired.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I still love you. I've always loved you."

"If you don't regain your memory, do you think you would still want to be with me?"


	22. Chapter 22

"House, if I don't get my memory back, I will still want to be with you. I have wanted you for twenty years. We are finally on the same page. I can't give up on us now. Were you afraid that I was going to leave you?"

He nodded his head. "It was a possibility."

"The thought never occurred to me. Leaving you or the kids never entered my mind. I just want to remember everything about us being together. If I don't remember, it will be okay. I have lost five years. Three of those were without you and two with you, so three of those years cannot have been that great."

He smiled. "You had Rachel."

"I didn't have you and Rachel."

He kissed her again. This time more passionately. She crawled back on top of him and started her assault on his neck and ear again. She made a hickey on his neck. He had his hands in her hair and rubbed her back. He reached down and grabbed her ass.

"Oh, god. Make love to me. Please make love to me."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret it."

"I'm sure. I love you. I want this. I want to feel you inside me."

She pulled his shirt off and ran her hands down his chest. She placed slow hot kisses down his chest. She licked and sucked on his nipples. He scooted down in the bed and pulled her down with him. She reached down and removed his pajama pants and boxers. Her towel was thrown on the floor.

"You're sure?"

Cuddy nodded her head and smiled. She was now lying on her back and looking at him seductively. After crawling on top of her, he began kissing and licking her body paying special attention to the twins. Cuddy gasped. "Oh God. That feels so good." She had her hands on the back of his head. "Mmmmmm. Just like that. God, right there. Ooooh. Aaaaaaah. Don't stop. Please don't stop. Moooooooore. Mmmmmm." She immediately pulled him up to her mouth, kissing him, and slipping her tongue in his mouth. She reached down and began kneading his ass cheeks. "I need you." He reached down and massaged her clit. "Yesssss." "Pleeeeeaseee." He slowly slid in her and began tentatively thrusting. "House, stop!"

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. Everything is right."

"You're scaring me."

"I remember. I remember everything. I told you I felt like a piece of me was missing." He nodded his head. "When you slid in me, it was like everything started coming back to me. All of my feelings for you came flooding back. All of the memories I have of you and the kids. Our life together, our love. I just needed you."

"Oh my god. I can't believe it. Who knew Little Greg had such healing powers?"

"Shut up!"

"I was so scared that I would lose you."

"Never. Now, I really want you to get me off." He smiled at her and started thrusting into her again. "Sooo gooooood." He tilted her hips so he would penetrate deeper. "Harder. Just like that." Her orgasm wracked her body triggering his release.

"Thank you for coming back to me. I love you."

"I love you too." Completely satisfied, he rolled on his back and she rolled on her side draping her body on him. They made love several more times during the night.

They spent the next day on the beach under a beach umbrella. They built sand castles and played in the water. The night was spent holding each other and making love with the kids in the living room again. They were happy to be together and ready to go back home the next morning.

After arriving home, Cuddy and House happily told their mothers she had regained her memory. Arlene was thrilled her daughter had her memory back. Cuddy and House decided to go back to work the next morning. They hated to go back to the daily grind but they knew it was a necessity.

When House got to the hospital the next morning, Wilson came to see him.

"How's Lisa?"

"She's fine. Her memory is back and the headache is gone. She's back at work today. What brings you in here?"

"Just checking on Lisa."

"Just spit it out Wilson. I know you want to say something."

"I want you to help me with Stacy."

"I can't do it."

"House, you know what I'm going through."

"I do but I love my wife more than I value our friendship."

"I need your help."

"No can do plus I have to tell Cuddy you came in here. She told you she would cut off your balls."

"Don't tell her."

"I have no choice." House picked up the phone and called Cuddy.

"Dr. Lisa Cuddy."

"Hey. Boy wonder is in my office trying to get me to help with Stacy."

"Tell him to get his ass down to my office now. You come with him." She hung up the phone.

"Come on Wilson. I know you heard her yell."

"Bastard. What happened to bro's before ho's?" They made their way down to Cuddy's office.

"I got married."

House walked in Cuddy's office without knocking.

"What the hell, Wilson? I told you I would cut your balls off and feed them to you if you didn't leave him alone."

"I know but I'm desperate."

"Too damn bad. We both tried to warn you and you knew what she was like. You were thinking with your Johnson instead of your brain. Deal with it. Is she even pregnant?"

"No, I've already caught her in that lie."

"Then kick her ass out or you leave."

"Or you could pretend you are crazy about her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she only wanted me when I didn't want her. If I had really wanted her, she would have eventually left me."

"So, you're saying I should pretend I am madly in love with her. Smother her with attention."

"Yep. It will drive her nuts. She'll be gone in a few months."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Anybody got a better idea?"

Wilson and Cuddy shrugged. "You were together five years and she didn't leave."

"I know. She knew I was in love with someone else."

"What makes you think she won't come after you again?"

"The kids. Stacy never wanted children. She knows that I won't turn my back on my kids."

"I'll give it a try." Wilson left House and Cuddy alone. House walked over and locked the door.

"Now, Dr. Cuddy, how about a kiss?"

"I'm busy House. I've been out of work for over a week. I have so much to catch up on."

"Just one little kiss maybe two. I miss you." He pouted.

"You big baby." She walked over and sat down on his lap. She kissed him a few times then got up and went back to her chair. "Now, get back to work."


	23. Chapter 23

He smiled and left her office. House was bored. No one had a case for him. He had even done his clinic duty without Cuddy screaming at him. He had surfed the internet, read medical journals, and played practical jokes on Taub. He was still bored. His office phone started ringing. Maybe he had a case.

"House."

"Dr. House?"

"Yes."

"This is Dr. Nicholas Galezowski from the American Hospital in Paris."

"How can I help you Dr. Galezowski?"

"I have a patient in need of your services. The patient is very high profile and we have been unable to determine the cause of the illness. Money is no object. The patient is requesting you come here to see if you can assist."

"If you will send me the tests you have performed, I will be happy to take a look."

"I will send you everything but, if you don't mind, I would appreciate you coming if you cannot see anything immediately. The patient is running out of time."

"I will need to discuss this with the Dean of Medicine here before I make that commitment."

"I understand Dr. House. If you don't mind, I would like to speak with your Dean as well."

"Hold on. Let me see if she is available."

House called Cuddy. "Cuddy, got a call from a doctor in Paris for a consult."

"So. You consult all the time."

"Yeah, but he wants me to come over if I can't find anything."

"Oh."

"He wants to speak with you as well. I'll conference you in."

"Ok."

"Dr. Galezowski, I have Dr. Lisa Cuddy on the line with us."

"Bonjour Dr. Cuddy."

"Bonjour Dr. Galezowski. Dr. House tells me that you are in need of a consult and possibly have him come to your hospital as a visiting physician."

"Yes, Dr. Cuddy. I assure you that my patient will be happy to pay the expenses of Dr. House and even reimburse your hospital for his absence. I am also aware of Dr. House's reputation. I assure you that I will take full responsibility for his actions."

"I appreciate that Dr. Galezowski but it is not entirely my decision. If Dr. House agrees, I must still give our board of directors my recommendation. In the past, I have always had to travel with Dr. House to keep him in line."

"We would love to have you as well Dr. Cuddy. It would be no problem for you to come. I understand Dr. House works with a team on numerous occasions, so it may assist him to have someone familiar along with him."

"I will take that into consideration. Let me speak with Dr. House and our board. When you send Dr. House the patient records, copy me. We will be in touch with you in a few hours."

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy, Dr. House."

"We will be in touch."

They hung up the phone. House went down to Cuddy's office.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think it would be really good for you. What do you think?"

"I think I want us to go."

"I can't. What about Rachel and Levi?"

"Well, we could leave the kids with our mothers or bring everybody with us. You do know we could be in Mont Saint Michel in a few hours from Paris, right?"

"I know. I've always wanted to go there."

"I know. We could go. Come on Cuddy. You know the board will be thrilled about the publicity. If the patient is that loaded, he or she will probably make a big, fat donation to this hospital."

"Let's look over the patient's file first. If you don't see anything, I will call an emergency board meeting to discuss it."

Cuddy received the patient file via email in a few minutes. House and Cuddy looked over all of the test results and the patient symptoms.

"I don't see anything that just jumps out at me. They have gone over all of the obvious causes."

"I know. Want me to call the board?"

"Only if you want the patient to live."

"I'll set it up."

The board was called. Only a few were able to attend on such a short notice. They did have enough for a quorum. It was decided that House would be able to make the trip as long as Cuddy went as well to keep him from embarrassing the hospital. They called Dr. Galezowski to set up their travel arrangements. Luckily, the patient had already sent their private plane. The plane would be ready the next morning to take them to Paris. A house had also been secured near the hospital for the doctors to stay in. This was working out really well in their favor.

"You better be glad I am so anal that I made sure everyone had a passport."

"I am. I am so glad that 'you never know when you will need to travel out of the country' finally made you right." He laughed.

"Yeah well, if I hadn't this would not be happening." She laughed. "Mom and Blythe seem to be excited."

"Me too. Being a genius has its perks."

"This isn't just a vacation."

"I know but we can still sightsee. We'd be crazy to go and just stay the entire time at the hospital."

"Don't worry. I intend to go to Mont Saint Michel. I'm not going to be that close and not go. I'll even let you go with me."

"That's so nice of you Dr. Cuddy. You're all heart."

"We have so much to do. How will I get everything packed? This is crazy to leave this quickly with the kids."

"I'm sure the dying patient wants us there now."

"I know but still."

"I'll help. Mom and Arlene will help. It will be fine. Just calm down and tell me what to do. I know you can do that."

"Shut up."

He laughed and started helping her pack. They finally packed up their stuff and the kids things. House just told her that if they needed anything else they could buy it there. Early the next morning, they woke up and all made their way to the airport to meet the plane. They all boarded the plane and buckled in. The plane was large and fully stocked. There was plenty of room for everyone to stretch out and rest on the flight.

After the long, eight hour flight, they finally arrived in Paris. They were met at the airport by a driver and limousine where they were escorted to the house where they would be staying. The house was nice and large enough for everyone. The kitchen had been stocked with food as well. They were greeted at the house by Dr. Galezowski who offered to take them to the hospital after they were settled. House and Cuddy immediately left with Dr. Galezowski while Arlene and Blythe were going to unpack. Dr. Galezowski gave House and Cuddy a quick tour of the hospital then introduced the couple to the patient. House was given office space and a whiteboard to do his differential. He immediately began going over the symptoms and possible diagnoses bouncing ideas off Cuddy. The patient had severe abdominal pain, jaundice, elevated liver enzymes, and an enlarged liver. House ordered to repeat the liver enzymes, CBC, MRI, and abdominal ultrasound. The patient was stable at the moment so they left the hospital to rest and wait for the results.

House and Cuddy walked back to where they were staying since it was close to the hospital. Once arriving, they ate and went to bed. Early the next morning, they went back to the hospital. The patient was getting worse. The patient's abdomen had begun swelling.

"House, the patient looks like me. He looks pregnant."

"I know. What causes ascites?"

"Cirrhosis, metastic cancer, and liver disease."

"They need to do paracentesis to remove the fluid and start the patient on hydrochlorothiazide to help prevent further fluid buildup."

"I'll tell Dr. Galezowski."

Dr. Galezowski began the treatment. The test results were back and the patients' liver enzymes were worse than yesterday.

"We're missing something. Cirrhosis, doesn't fit. Heart failure doesn't explain the abdominal pain. No cancer on the MRI. Order a liver biopsy and CT scan. Sometimes a CT scan will show more than an MRI."

"Ok."

House kept pacing. "I just feel like I have seen or heard about this before."

"You'll figure it out."

"I hope so."

"Let's go rest. We've been here all day." He nodded and they left the hospital.

"Want to go out to dinner? I know the kids are already asleep."

"I would love to go out to dinner with you."

They made their way to a nearby cafe and ordered their meal. They enjoyed their quiet meal people watching and looking at the architecture.

"It's lovely here."

"It is. I wish we had come here on our honeymoon."

"Really?"

"Really. I would have loved to have brought you here. Things just seem to always get in our way. Something always happens or comes up to prevent us from just relaxing and enjoying being together."

"I know. I wish we had more time to just be Greg and Lisa instead of being House and Cuddy all the time."

"What would you like to do?"

"I don't know but life is too short to keep working non-stop. We need to enjoy each other and our children."

"I agree. We need to start thinking about our future plans together."

"I've thought about going back to being an endocrinologist."

"You'd give up being Dean?"

"I've been thinking about it. I mean the hospital was my baby for so long but now I have you, Rachel, Levi, and two more on the way. My new babies are more important than PPTH. The hospital just doesn't seem to fill the place in my life that I want it to anymore. It wants to come first and it just doesn't anymore."

"I don't want you to regret anything."

"Trust me. The only thing I regret is being away from my family so much."

"Just don't make any rash decisions."

"I won't. I want us to decide about both of our futures. We are a team now, a package deal."

He smiled. "Yep. If anybody gets you, they are stuck with me."

"I love being stuck with you so much so that I traveled thousands of miles to be by your side on a consult."

"I know. I love how you invited yourself along. Very smooth Dr. Cuddy."

"There was no way in hell I would let you come to Paris without me."

"Feel like going to the Eiffel Tower?"

"I think I can manage. Let's go Greg."

"After you, Lisa."

They walked arm in arm to the taxi stand. Greg procured a taxi and they went to the Eiffel Tower. After reaching the top, they held hands and stared at the city.

"It's so beautiful here."

"Look, there's the Arc de Triomphe and Notre Dame."

"We need to take a few days after the case and look around. We may never get another chance to come back here."

"We will. Trust me. I am not leaving this country until we have spent some time together. We will also be going to Mont Saint Michel. I have you this close you are definitely going."

"I love you so much."

"I love you."

They went back to the house. The kids were asleep and Arlene and Blythe were relaxing in the living room.

"Hello ladies. Miss us?"

"Of course dear."

"Were you gone? Oh yeah, I didn't have a pain in my ass until now." Arlene quipped.

"Do you need me to do an exam? Drop your panties old woman."

"In your dreams."

"It would be a nightmare if I had to look at your ass. Now your daughter's ass is another story." He wiggled his eyebrows at Cuddy. "Drop 'em sweet cheeks, let me see."

"You can do your exam later." Cuddy laughed. House pouted at Cuddy.

"Can't you two go one night without sex?"

"We went six weeks when she had Levi, battleaxe."

"Greg, be nice."

"Yes, Mom." House stuck his tongue out at Arlene. "You should be happy we brought you along on this trip. Who else has offered you a trip to Paris?"

"Greg, I know you didn't want me here. You just wanted a babysitter."

"Yes, we needed a babysitter but we could have brought Marina instead of you."

"True."

"Mom, we want you here. He just likes to pick on you. Be nice House."

"Yes dear. Now, let's go get ready for bed. I need to do that exam."

She whispered to him. "Bath first. I need a massage then we'll see about the exam." She winked at him.

He grabbed her hand. "See you two in the morning. We're getting ready for bed. Goodnight." He dragged her out of the room.

"What did she say to him?" Blythe asked.

"She probably promised him sex," Arlene explained. They both shook their head.

About an hour later, Lisa and Greg were lying naked, soaked in sweat on their bed.

"Oh my God. What got into you?"

"What can I say? The 'City of Lights' inspired me."

"If being here does that to you, we are moving here. Hell, we are never going back to Princeton."

Cuddy laughed. "We are not moving here. I don't want to live here but visiting is nice." Cuddy giggled. "So tell me doctor, what are the results of your examination?"

"Well, the exam was inconclusive. It needs to be repeated daily."

"Daily? Is it that serious?"

"Oh, it is definitely a serious condition."

"Is that why you repeated the exam three times?"

"I had to be thorough. I wouldn't want to miss anything."

"Was it necessary to lick my ass and bite it?" She laughed.

"I had to make sure there had been no changes in taste." He laughed.

The following morning, House and Cuddy went back to the hospital. House was still unsure about what was causing the patient's illness.

"Damn it. The liver biopsy was clean."

"Have you looked at the CT scan yet?"

"No, let's give it a look."

"What's that?"

"What?"

"The hepatic veins look odd."

"Where's the ultrasound? It's there too. That's it. The patient has stenosis of the hepatic veins. He has Budd-Chiari Syndrome. I've seen it before. It was about fifteen years ago."

"What are the odds of someone having Budd-Chiari?"

"One in a million. We need to get the treatment started. Have them do an angioglasty to confirm. He will probably need a shunt to divert the blood flow around the obstruction."

"On it."

"Good job, Dr. Cuddy."

She smiled at him and went to inform Dr. Galezowski of the patient's diagnosis. The patient was notified and the treatment was started. The patient required a shunt to correct the obstruction of blood flow. Relieved the patient was doing well, Cuddy and House went back to their temporary home. They decided to take a nap and then go out with their family for the evening.

Later that evening, House, Cuddy, Arlene, Blythe, Rachel, and Levi went on a walk around the city. Rachel loved the way the city seemed to glow with all of the lights. She was fascinated by the language. After they spent a pleasurable evening exploring Paris, they had dinner and went back to the house. Early the next morning, House and Cuddy went back to the hospital to check on the patient.

"Hello, George."

"Hello, Dr. House, Dr. Cuddy."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Much better thanks to you."

"That's good. Listen George, I know you are feeling better but don't you need Dr. Cuddy and I to stick around until you are released from the hospital. You know, just in case, something else happens."

"I understand Dr. House. I'll tell Dr. Galezowski that I require your services for the next week. Stay at the house I rented for you and at the end of the week I will fly you back to New Jersey."

"That's good. Here's my card. If something happens, just have them call me. We'll be close by. Thanks."

"It's the least I can do. You saved my life."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Clooney." Cuddy stated.

"Please, Dr. Cuddy. Call me George."

"Thank you George."

House and Cuddy left the hospital room. They were walking hand-in-hand out of the front entrance.

"Mr. Clooney? Are you a little starstruck?"

"No."

"You think he's hot."

"Well, he is cute."

"You are a married woman. A pregnant, married woman."

"I may be a pregnant, married woman but I am not dead. I can still look."

"Yeah, Yeah, I hear you. He's just your type. Older, rich, talented man."

"So what if I like older men."

"Should I be worried?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to run off with the first older man I see. Wait, that would be you."

They both laughed. "We need to get back. We have a train to catch."

"A train?"

"Yep, we are leaving Paris."

"Where are we going?"

"Mont Saint Michel. We are spending two nights at La Chevallerie B & B."

"How did you know he would let us stay longer?"

"Please, I saved his life. He wouldn't turn me down."

She smiled. "What if he had?"

"We would go anyway. I knew I could talk you into it. It's just us, no kids or mothers allowed."

After arriving at the house, they packed and said their goodbyes. They took a train to Rennes then a bus on to Mont St Michel. They arrived at the B&B and checked in. After storing their bags, they went exploring. House was so grateful for the stem cell clinical trial. If the trial had not worked, he would never been able to enjoy a trip like this with all of the walking. Sure, his leg got tired at times but with more physical therapy he was sure it would get even better. They gathered brochures and planned out their adventure the next day. Of course, the Abbey of Mont Saint Michel was first on the list. Then, Notre-Dame Sous Terre Chapel was next on the list. They wanted to see everything. Cuddy wanted to explore the island, look at the mudflats, and try the famous Omelettes. After their exploration of the island and the surrounding area, they made their way back to their room at the B & B.

"I am so tired."

"Me too but this was a wonderful day. Thank you for arranging this. I loved it." She leaned over and kissed him.

"You're welcome. I think I want to just crash." He collapsed on the bed. "We leave early in the morning."

"I know. Don't remind me. I can't wait to see the kids but I really don't want to leave here." She collapsed beside him on the bed. The bed springs creaked.

"I'm going to take a bath. After you take yours, I'll give you a massage if I'm awake." He chuckled.

"I don't know if I can stay awake until you get out." She laughed.

"I would say join me but that tub is so small."

"We could try."

"Come on."

They both squeezed in the tub and took a quick bath. After the bath, they went back to their room and he gave her the massage he promised her. Before he even finished, she was sound asleep. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled in her sleep. He covered her up and passed out himself due to exhaustion.

Early the next morning, they ate breakfast in the dining room and caught the bus and train back to Paris. They spent the remainder of the week exploring the city with the family enjoying the carefree time together. House was surprised that Cuddy didn't seem to feel guilty about being away from the hospital. He began to think she was serious about giving up the position as Dean. He was amused that she had managed to fill up the entire memory card for the digital camera. They loaded the photos on the laptop and she began filling it up again.

"Greg, I want to come back for our ten year anniversary. What do you think?"

"If that's what you want, we can come." Cuddy was beaming. He just smiled at her enthusiasm.

They had checked on George a few times over the week. He was being released on Friday so they would be leaving on Wednesday evening. As their time in Paris ended, they reflected on their lives and trip.

On their flight home, Cuddy had an epiphany. What if the board entered into an alliance with other hospitals around the US, House could be the lead diagnostician for the group. His team could weed through the cases and only pull him in when he was needed. Yes, this could work. If he had this role, she could get him out of clinic duty. She presented the idea to him. House wasn't opposed to the idea and he wanted to think about it. Cuddy was hoping he would agree. She thought that eventually he would be able to leave PPTH and become a consultant to other hospitals. He should be able to treat patients remotely since he had treated Cate Milton at the South Pole a few years ago. First, he would need to establish himself. Actually, she was hoping they would be a team. House-Cuddy Diagnostics had a nice ring to it.

Instead of thinking about his work future, House was thinking about his family. He had decided that Arlene needed to get laid. He thought he had the perfect candidate, Dr. Eli Kaufmann, a cardiologist at PPTH. After all, Dr. Kaufmann was a widower, Jewish, rich, and nice enough. Kaufmann was a perfect candidate to bed Arlene. House would just have to talk him into it. He also decided to contact Jakob David an old friend of John House since he was 99 percent sure Jakob was his biological father. Now, he just had to formulate his plan.


	24. Chapter 24

As soon as they arrived home, House hit his computer. He located a Jakob David in North Brunswick. The age fit. He decided to give him a call the next morning. As it turned out, it was John's old Marine buddy.

"Hello."

"Hello. My name is Dr. Greg House. I am trying to locate Jakob David. He was a friend of my father's while he was in the Marine Corp."

"House? Are you the son of John House?"

"Yes, I am."

"Yes, I was in the Marines with John. How are John and Blythe?"

"My father passed away a few years ago. Mom lives in Princeton now near me and my family."

"I'm sorry to hear about John. What can I do for you Greg?"

"I was just looking up some of my father's old friends from the military. When I was younger, I didn't really listen to his old stories. Now that I have a family of my own, especially a son, I find that I want to know more about his past."

"I see."

"Would you be able to meet me on Sunday? If you would like, you could come to my home and meet Mom and my family."

"I would love to see your mother after all of these years. What time would you like me to be there?"

House and Jakob decided to meet at 3:00 Sunday afternoon. House gave the address and directions to his home. He couldn't wait until Sunday arrived. He was looking forward to seeing his mother's face when Jakob walked in the door. The family had spent the rest of the week getting over jet lag and going to work. Their life had settled down fairly easily.

Early Friday afternoon, Cuddy walked into House's office.

"Look what just arrived via FedEx."

House grabbed the envelope. "Big fat donation from George earmarked for Diagnostics Department."

"Plus, I received a letter praising Dr. Gregory House on his professional treatment and outstanding abilities as a doctor. I also received a letter from the board of the American Hospital of Paris. It was praising you as well. I wanted you to see it before I notified the board."

"So, we knew they were happy."

"Yes, but have you thought about my idea?"

"I've thought about it. I just think it will be overwhelming. Every idiot doctor who doesn't even try will start sending me their patient files so that my team and I can diagnose their patient."

"No, I don't want to make more work for you. This would be only true cases when you don't have a case here. You could pick and choose the case based on your availability. I want you to have time for our family not be away from us."

"How can you guarantee that?"

"You're right, I can't guarantee you anything. How about we try it with just a couple of hospitals? You will be out of clinic duty. Your team will only have clinic duty if there is nothing else for them to do. How does that sound?"

"Two hospitals. No clinic duty. I pick cases that I want. You have a deal."

"Deal. Now, I will present it to the board. I know they will go for it. You will be bringing in more money and publicity."

"I thought you were considering giving up being Dean. You seem to be making more work for yourself."

"I have a plan for our future. This is the first step."

"What's the plan?"

"Us working together as a team doing Diagnostics. We could take only the cases we want. We would be able to spend time with each other and the kids. Have time to enjoy our lives together."

"You think we could work together?"

"We have in the past. Oh, we'll argue. We always argue but we respect each other. We make a good team. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, you are probably the best person to bounce ideas off. You don't offer up the stupid ideas either. You always listen and have the ability to diagnose patients better than anyone else, besides me of course."

"Of course. I'll take that as a compliment. If we can make this Diagnostic idea work, we could expand it and work from home via Skype or some other web based service."

"We'll see how it goes. I wouldn't mind working with you. It could be fun actually."

"See you at home. Love you."

"Love you."

Cuddy left for her meeting. House pondered Cuddy's idea. He decided he actually liked the idea of working when he wanted and with Cuddy on cases. They had always worked well together. He hoped her idea worked. It could be the beginning of a wonderful future for them. At the meeting, she presented the idea to the board. It was met with criticism at first. Once the check and letters were presented, the mood seemed to change. The board began seeing how Cuddy's idea could be extremely financially beneficial to the hospital. They decided to form a committee to explore the idea and approach two hospitals about joining them in the venture. They would meet again in a month to discuss the status. Cuddy was thrilled. She hoped this would work. At home that night, she told House the outcome. They were both anxious and excited about their future endeavor.

The rest of the weekend seemed to fly by for the couple. Sunday afternoon arrived and Cuddy was trying to get House to help her get the snacks ready for Jakob's arrival. House was too busy playing a video game.

"Damn it Greg. I need your help."

"But Mom. I'm playing this game. I don't want to waste my last life."

"Pause it."

"Once I get killed, I'll help."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." House just smiled. He was excellent at this game. He could play for at least another hour.

Cuddy just smiled. She walked over beside him and sat down on the couch. She turned toward him. He was still playing but looking out of the corner of his eye at her. She leaned over and licked up his neck to his ear. She began sucking on his earlobe and she lightly blew in his ear.

"Son of a …"

Cuddy looked at the screen. "You're dead. Now get your ass up and help me."

"You did that on purpose. You cheated."

"You never specified restrictions. It was fair."

"You sneaky little bitch."

"You love it. You're just pissed because you didn't think of it."

He walked over to the television and turned it off as well as the game. He walked back over to the couch and pushed her back on the cushions. "Now, where were we?"

"We don't have time for this."

He climbed on top of her. "You started it. I'm going to finish it." He smiled and started kissing her.

"Mmmmm. Greg. He'll be here soon." She slipped her tongue into his mouth. He moved one hand in her hair. The other hand was cupping her breast. His thumb was caressing her nipple. "Aaaah. You know what that does to me." She was kissing him harder.

He was grinning. He loved how easily he could get her worked up. Suddenly, he stopped kissing her and got up from the couch. "Well, let's finish up in the kitchen. What did you need me to do?"

"You're stopping? Right now?"

"Yep. Like you said earlier, he'll be here soon."

He smiled and went into the kitchen. She was stunned. "That son of a … He did that on purpose. Bastard. He will be finishing this later." She got up and went to the kitchen. They finished with the snacks. She kept looking at him wishing he had finished what he had started. After everything was finished, Blythe arrived. Jakob arrived promptly at 3:00. House had Blythe to answer the door.

"Jake? Is that you?"

"Blythe. You look well. I was sorry to hear about John."

"Thank you Jake. Please come in. I didn't know Greg had invited you."

"It was a shock to me as well when I received the call. You look as lovely as ever."

"Thank you. Please have a seat." Blythe and Jakob sat in chairs in the sitting area. Arlene came in the house just as Jakob had arrived.

"Rabbi David?"

"Hello Mrs. Cuddy. It's nice to see you. I didn't know you were friends with Blythe and Greg."

"Rabbi?" House and Cuddy gasped as they walked into the room with the snacks. Blythe was sitting there in shock.

"Greg. It's nice to you see after all of these years."

"This is my wife Lisa. You know my mother. The other old woman is my mother-in-law Arlene who you also seem to know."

"Hello Lisa. It is very nice to meet you. Mrs. Cuddy attends Shabbat service at The Jewish Center where I am the rabbi."

Cuddy just smiles at House. She can't believe he may be half-Jewish. Her mother will flip when she finds out. "It's nice to meet you as well. Please, let's all have a seat."

"So, Rabbi David, what brings you here to my daughter's home?"

"Greg invited me. I was in the Marines with his father, John. Please call me Jake."

"Oh. I didn't realize."

"Jake when did you become a rabbi?"

"After I left the Marines. I was single just out of the military. It just seemed like the right choice."

"Did you ever marry? Have a family?" House asked.

"No, I had thought I found the right woman but it didn't work out." Jakob replied as he looked at Blythe. "I wish I had children and grandchildren now but it was not meant to be." Jakob looked extremely sad.

"Mom, can I see you in the kitchen?" House and Blythe went in the kitchen.

"Yes son?"

"I know."

"You know what?"

"I know that John House is not my biological father. I did a DNA test a few years ago."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say? Is Jakob my biological father? I have his eyes."

Blythe nodded her head. "John was deployed. Jakob and I were friends. Well, close friends. It just happened. I knew he loved me. I loved him. Jake was deployed just as John returned. I wanted to leave John but I didn't know how to tell him about Jake. Anyway, a month later I found out I was pregnant. John thought it was his. What he didn't realize was that I was two months pregnant not one month. He never went to any of my doctor appointments like you do with Lisa. It was easy to fool him. I went past my _real_ due date with you. He just thought you were a little early."

"Idiot. Was it just a onetime thing with Jakob?"

"A few times. I loved him. He was so sweet and so attentive. I never told him about you. We lost touch after his deployment because we moved. It just became easier to keep up the lie than to admit the truth. I am sorry son."

"You need to tell Jakob. If you don't, I will."

"He'll never believe me now."

"Mom, do it. I want a DNA test. I want Rachel and Levi to have a grandfather figure in their life. You lied to me for fifty years. Don't do this anymore."

Blythe nodded her head. She went into the sitting area and asked to speak with Jakob privately. They went to the Study where she explained the truth of Greg's paternity. Jakob was shocked to say the least. He was hurt that Blythe had kept his son away from him all of these years. They talked and decided to do the paternity test on Monday. He knew it wasn't completely necessary but he would feel better once it was done. They went back and joined the others. By this time, Rachel and Levi were up from their naps.

"Greg, I didn't know you had children."

"Rachel is three and Levi is seven months. Lisa has two more in the oven cooking."

"Oh my."

"We started a little later than most people our age."

"It doesn't matter as long as you are happy. Children are a blessing whenever they arrive. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I agree."

The group decided to go out to dinner together at a local diner. Arlene was still astounded that her rabbi was friends with her son-in-law. Small world.


	25. Chapter 25

The paternity test was completed on Monday morning at the hospital. Cuddy performed the test in her office and sent the samples to the lab under the name David Gregory. The test was rushed and Tuesday afternoon the results were delivered to Cuddy. Cuddy called House and Jakob and they arrived at her office at 3:30 that afternoon.

"Well, Cuddy?"

"The results are 99.99994% consistent with paternity."

"I knew it."

"I'm your father Greg." Jakob was in shock still. "I believed Blythe but I still find it difficult to imagine I have a son."

"I understand. I don't expect anything from you."

"I'm not turning my back on you, son. I just don't know how to be a father especially to a grown man. Can we get to know each other better? I would like to be part of your life."

"Come over for dinner tonight. I'll have Mom to set a place for you."

"Ok. I don't have any plans tonight. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Jakob, we would love to have you for dinner. You need to get to know Greg and your grandchildren."

"Grandchildren. I am a father and a grandfather. I never thought I would have either. Now I get both in the same day." Jakob smiled at House and Cuddy.

Later that night, Jakob arrived for dinner. Arlene was even more curious about his appearance. House had Jakob sit between Blythe and Arlene.

"So, Jake, where do you live?"

"Edison."

"Why so far away?"

"It takes around forty minutes to drive here depending on traffic. Sometimes, it takes over an hour."

"Why don't you move closer?"

"I am considering moving close by. It only makes sense to be closer to my congregants and friends."

Jakob looked at House. "Makes sense to me." House was letting him know he was okay with the move closer. "Mom, Jakob came by the hospital today."

"He did?"

"Yes, the results came back. It was positive."

"What results? Are you sick rabbi?" Arlene questioned.

"No. I am perfectly fine." Jakob responded.

"Paternity results." House added.

"Paternity?" Arlene questioned.

House nodded. "Jakob is my biological father."

"What?"

"I didn't stutter old woman. JAKOB IS MY FATHER."

"My rabbi is your father. You have got to be kidding me. You're not Jewish."

"Actually, I'm more Jewish than you are. You converted. My father is Jewish."

"Shut up Gregory."

"Mom, you should be thrilled. I married a Jewish doctor. He's every Jewish mother's dream husband." Cuddy quipped.

After dinner, they talked and all got to know each other better. Jakob played with Rachel and held Levi. After the children were in bed, the adults continued their conversation. House and Jakob discussed family history of illness and disease. House explained his infarction, subsequent pain, and finally his stem cell clinical trial which restored his muscle loss. House also discussed his career and his family life with Lisa. Jakob was impressed that Blythe and Arlene lived in a guest house so close. Most couples now did not want their parents living with them. Long ago, parents were revered and respected. They were cared for in their old age and not tossed aside. He was pleased that House had enough respect for his mother and mother-in-law to build a place for them to stay in his backyard.

After Jakob left, Arlene and Blythe went home. Arlene quizzed Blythe for over an hour about her relationship with Jakob. Blythe was uncomfortable but explained what happened and how she had kept the secret all of these years. Arlene was surprised and shocked at the deception but understood. After all, times were different when Greg had been born. Now, being a single-parent was perfectly fine. Back in the 1950's and 1960's, women were frowned upon if they had a child out of wedlock especially if she had an affair.

Meanwhile, Wilson had kept up the façade of being madly in love with Stacy. Stacy was beginning to feel smothered in the relationship. Unknown to Wilson, Stacy paid a visit to a certain private investigator that had moved back to the Princeton area, Lucas Douglas. Stacy pretended to need his assistance for a client but she really wanted Lucas to investigate House and his mystery Lisa, party pants, from college. Stacy also implied that Lisa Cuddy was looking for a boyfriend and father figure for Rachel. Stacy hoped Lucas took the bait and went after Cuddy.

Around 6:00 pm one night, Cuddy arrived home. House had left work early since his case was finished and he was in a foul mood.

"Hey, Blythe. Where is he?"

"He's in the family room. What happened? I haven't seen him like this in a long time. He's brooding. He looks miserable."

"I know. I had an unexpected visitor at work and he was there but it wasn't pleasant. I need to talk to him."

Cuddy went into the family room. She found House sitting in the dark with his eyes closed listening to his I-pod with his headphones on. She walked over to him and sat down on his lap so that he couldn't get up. She needed to discuss the events from earlier with him without him running away.

"Hey, handsome."

House grunted. "Hey."

"Talk to me."

"About?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe about Lucas walking into my office. How about we start with that?"

House huffed. "Don't want to."

"Well, I do." House looked down. "You know I was just as surprised as you were." House nodded. "You were under my desk when he walked in." House grinned a little. "That felt good by the way. Will you finish it later?" He nodded. "Good. Now back to the unpleasant matter. You heard the entire conversation."

"I know but when you asked him to turn around so I could crawl out from under your desk and he thought you were …"

"I know but he realized I was talking to you not him."

"But he thought at first you were talking to him."

"I was looking in _your_ eyes. I was caressing _your_ cheek. I was telling _you_ that I love _you_. I don't love him. I never did."

"But he said that he loved you too."

"I know but I was talking to you not him." House nodded. "You are the love of my life. I think he realized that I was talking to you when he turned around."

"Well, if that didn't convince him, you sitting on my lap on the couch should have done the trick." Cuddy laughed. "I'm glad you did though. I wanted to be close to you."

"I felt the same way. Plus, I wanted to make sure he realized that _we_ were together."

"I knew Stacy was up to something but I never dreamed she would go to Lucas."

"Wilson, must have loose lips in bed."

"Don't try to find out."

"Don't worry. I only want your lips." Cuddy smiled at House. "Greg, I would never want to replace you or find Rachel a new dad. You do know that, right?" He nodded. Cuddy kissed House. "I love you, Greg House."

"I love you Lisa." Cuddy grinned at him. "I am glad we told him that you were party pants. I wish I could see the look on her face when she finds out. She will have a fit."

"I think Stacy and Lucas will both be having a fit. I think those two should get together. He may not be able to satisfy her in bed though."

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't be saying this but…He is really bad in bed." House just looked at her. "He is a minute man. If I couldn't get off in a minute, he was already finished."

"What about oral?"

"I let him try it once. It hurt so I made him stop. I told him I didn't like oral."

"Hurt?"

"Yea." House looked confused. He knew she loved oral. Cuddy leaned up and slowly kissed House on the lips. She began moving her mouth over his cheek and down his neck. She sensuously kissed and licked his neck. "Do you like that? Did it feel good?"

"Oh yea. I like it. It feels so good." Cuddy then started poking his neck with her tongue. "Damn, stop. That hurts."

"I know. Now, imagine that down there."

"Ouch."

"Exactly. Do you see why I stopped him?"

"I understand. Why did you stay with him? Why become engaged?"

Cuddy grimaced and rolled her eyes. "He asked me. You didn't. I wanted you so much but I was afraid to expose myself enough to come to you. At the accident site in Trenton, I looked into your eyes and saw past your pain. I could see your beautiful soul again. I knew that I couldn't marry him when you were the only one for me. I wanted to be looking into your eyes for the rest of my life. I couldn't keep pretending that he was you."

"You pretended you were with me when you were having sex with him?"

Cuddy nodded. "I had to finish myself off anyway. I imagined it was your hands instead of mine."

"I'm sorry I was such an idiot for so long."

"Not your fault. I was an idiot too. I was just as scared as you were. At least you have an excuse. John was an ass. What's my excuse?"

"Arlene." They both chuckled. "Seriously, we were both idiots. Lucas just brought out all of those old insecurities. I'm sorry for getting upset. I wasn't mad at you just the situation."

"I know. I would have felt the same way if the tables were reversed. Are we okay?" He nodded. "Now, how about finishing what you started under my desk? Your fingers were up my skirt, in between my legs." House laughed at her. "You are so good." Cuddy was really getting worked up. She leaned over and was passionately kissing him. "Greg, take me to bed."

"As soon as the kids go to sleep, I promise to finish this but I would hate for Rachel to walk in here right now."

"Me too but I truly want you right now."

"I want you too. Believe me; I want you so much it hurts."

"I can tell." She smirked when she looked down at the bulge in his pants. She rubbed the front of his pants. "Are you sure you won't change your mind? We could just go to bed now."

"You need to eat dinner. You're eating for three now."

"Make out until dinner is ready?"

"You got it." He began kissing her again. They remained together on the couch until Rachel told them dinner was ready. After enjoying dinner, they spent some time with the kids and got them ready for bed. After putting the kids to bed, Cuddy dragged House to their bedroom.

"Anxious?"

"Hell yes." She started removing her clothes. "You promised."

He laughed at her. He began kissing her and massaging her ass. After her clothes were removed, she began removing his clothes. Cuddy pushed him down on the bed. "I like bossy Cuddy. She's hot."

"She's horny." They both laughed. "Finish what you started earlier before I have to finish myself off."

"Oh, I plan on finishing you off several times."

"Really? Several times?" Cuddy was grinning, clearly excited about the possibility of a night of passion.

Cuddy crawled on top of him. He grabbed her hands and pulled her down to kiss her lips. "Look in my eyes. I want you to see it's me."

She stared into his eyes and they made love. After their second time, she laid down beside him on the bed. He rolled over and pulled her into his arms. Her head was resting on his chest and shoulder. He kept caressing her arm and back. He placed kisses on the top of her head, her forehead, her nose, and her cheek. He turned her head and placed long, slow kisses on her mouth as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She felt his erection against her leg.

"Again?"

He nodded. "I promised you. I try to keep my promises to you now."

She began kissing him more earnestly. She crawled back on top of him. "Holy hell. Why did I ever stay out of your bed for so long?" He kept kissing her and stroking her body. "You make me feel so good." He smiled against her lips. "I think I'm a nympho."

He laughed. "If you're a pervert then so am I." They both laughed and continued making love.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Wilson called House. Wilson wanted to meet in Cuddy's office at 9:30.

"What's up Jimmy?"

"Stacy."

"So?"

"Um, she left. She was pretty upset last night."

"Are you upset that she left?"

"No. I'm relieved."

"You can thank us now."

"What do you mean?"

House and Cuddy explained Lucas' visit the day before and that Stacy had sent him. Wilson was shocked but relieved she was gone. He hoped that he had seen the last of her. He also hoped he could go back to being House's friend.

"House, are we okay now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Friends again?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to hang out anymore."

"Why?"

House sighed. "When I told you not to bring her around Lisa, the kids, or myself, you ignored me. I just think we are at different places in our lives. I want to concentrate on my wife and kids. I want different things now."

"What have you done with Greg House?"

"I'm here. I just have different priorities now."

Cuddy tried to intervene. "House, I don't mind if you go do things with Wilson."

"I know but I'd rather stay home with you and the kids. We have a routine with the kids. I don't want to miss anything while I'm hanging out with Wilson. Besides, we always went to bars and stuff. I don't do that anymore."

"You don't go to bars now House?"

"No. I stopped a long time ago. It just made more sense to put the kids to bed and read them stories rather than down scotch. Right Cuddy?"

"Greg, I don't want you to think I am forcing you to be home with us."

"You're not. I want to be there." He winked at her. "I like our nights at home together." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "All of our baths, massages, you screaming my name." She began blushing. He laughed.

"I like our nights together too." She smiled.

"Sorry Wilson, maybe Chase is available. Try him." Wilson nodded and left.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yep. You and me together in our bed is better than any bar or poker game."

Cuddy was staring at him. She wanted nothing more than to shove him against a wall and have her way with him. She was aching for his arms to wrap around her. House was staring into her eyes. "Greg, do you have a case?"

"Nope." He kept staring at her. "You are so beautiful. I still find it unbelievable that you agreed to marry me."

"I still find it unbelievable that you asked me to marry you. I'm glad you did though."

Cuddy walked over to her door. She opened the door and looked back at her husband. Her mind was made up. "Dr. House and I will be in a meeting for the remainder of the day. Please make sure we are not disturbed." Cuddy addressed her new assistant. She then turned back to House. She smiled at him. She closed and locked her office door. She began closing the blinds around her office. "Open the sofa bed."

House just kept staring at Cuddy. "I thought we were going to be in a meeting."

"We are." She grinned. "Just the two of us. Now unfold the sofa bed."

He unfolded the sofa bed as she pulled a blanket and pillows from her closet. She threw the bedding on the bed. He turned and looked at her. "Now what?"

"Take off your clothes before I rip them off you."

"Anxious?"

She nodded as she watched him remove his clothes. "Do you need any help?"

He laughed. "Well, this pesky zipper seems to be giving me problems."

She licked her lips. "Let me give it a try." She walked over to him and ran her hands down his chest. Her hand slowly slid down his body and caressed the zipper of his jeans. She could feel his erection throbbing in his pants. She slowly lowered the zipper and slid his jeans down his legs. He was watching her the entire time. "Now, lay down."

"You have too many clothes on." He exclaimed as he lay down on the bed. He moved to the center of the bed and watched her. She pulled down her panties and climbed on top of him. She was still wearing all of her clothes except her panties. She pulled up her dress and straddled his body. She moved up so that his face was between her legs. She grabbed onto the back of the couch to steady herself.

"Fuck me Greg. I want you to tongue fuck me."

He began slowly licking her and sucking on her clit. "You taste so good." He kept licking her and kissing her folds. He nuzzled her with his face. He licked her to orgasm. She exploded on his face and he licked her clean. She was squirming and moaning. She was trying to remain as quiet as possible since they were in the hospital. She wanted nothing more than to scream his name and beg him to fuck her again and again.

"Again. Please."

"I'll fuck you until you tell me to stop." He kept up his assault on her dripping wet folds and clit.

"Mmmm. That feels so good." Neither House nor Cuddy heard someone attempt to open her office door. She kept sitting on his face as he licked and sucked her to another orgasm.

After he had spent a half hour with his face between her legs, Cuddy was over stimulated. She felt as though she couldn't hold herself upright any longer so she lay back on top of House and put her feet on each side of his head.

"Lisa, are you okay?" She didn't answer him. "Lisa!"

She giggled. "I'm wonderful now."

"You scared me. I thought something had happened to you."

She laughed. "Really? Something did happen. My amazing husband made me feel fantastic."

He laughed. He licked her slit. "You are the amazing one."

"Oh my god. If you only knew how good that feels you would never stop."

"I don't think you can work with my face between your legs."

"I could try." She laughed. "I guess you're right. It would be hard to have a conference call or board meeting and an orgasm at the same time." She moved beside him on the sofa bed.

"I would have stopped if you had told me."

"I know. I didn't want you to stop. I was feeling way too good for you to stop." She started playing with his chest hair.

He pulled her to his side and held her close to him. He began rubbing his hand down her arm and back. "This is an amazing day."

"I agree." She began kissing his chest paying close attention to his nipples. "Greg?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to fool around?"

"I would love too." He smiled at her. He leaned over and kissed her. He scooted down lower in the bed. "Your clothes have to come off now!"

She began removing her clothing. After her clothes had been discarded, she climbed back onto the bed. "Better?"

"Oh yes. I love you in clothes but I love you more out of clothes. What do you think about becoming a nudist?"

"Sounds good except for our mothers. Do you really want Mom to see you naked?"

"Hell no. Arlene walking in on us having sex was bad enough. Hell, if she saw me naked she would probably try to steal me away from you."

"Nah. She wouldn't know what to do with Little Greg." She kissed him. "He's all mine." She kissed him again. She ran her hand down inside his boxers and stroked him.

House gasped. "Woman, you better stop or it's going to be over soon. I don't know how much longer I can hold out with you doing that."

She smirked. "You have a pretty fast recovery time and we have all day. Don't you want me to go down on you?"

He looked at her seriously. "I would much rather be inside you." He kept staring into her eyes. "You can go down on me later. I need to feel you surrounding me, so tight and wet. I want to hear you scream my name when you come. I want to know that I'm the one who satisfies you."

"You are. You are the only one who can satisfy me." She kissed his chest and moved the kiss up to his mouth. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. "I love you. Please make love to me." After she removed his boxers, she climbed on top of him. They made love several times before they collapsed on the bed and napped while holding each other.

After they had slept for almost two hours, House woke up hungry. He tried to get up without waking Cuddy. He attempted to move her arm from his chest. When she was no longer touching him, she woke up.

"Greg? What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry. I was going to get dressed and go grab us some lunch."

"You were going to leave me?"

"I was coming right back. I wanted to let you sleep a little longer."

"I guess it will be ok."

He grinned. "I promise to hurry back." He stroked her arm. "Do you know what you want to eat?"

She shook her head. "Surprise me."

He finished dressing and walked over to the door. He had already grabbed her keys. "I'll lock the door and use your keys when I come back. Don't open the door for anyone."

"Ok."

She placed her head back on the pillow and watched him leave her office. She missed the warmth of his body and the feel of his skin beneath her hand. "Lisa, you are pathetic." She was said to herself. "He has just gone down to the cafeteria. What has gotten into you?" She leaned over to his pillow and hugged it smelling his scent as she rubbed the pillowcase. After a few minutes, she got up and went to the bathroom. She didn't bother to put on any clothes since she wasn't finished making love with her husband. After she finished, she walked back to the sofa bed and climbed under the blanket.

After five more minutes, she heard someone unlocking her office door. Momentarily she hoped it was House and not someone else. He quickly unlocked the door and slipped inside the door. He turned and locked the door back.

"Miss me?"

"Uh huh." She looked him up and down. "Why don't you come back to bed?"

He chuckled. "I thought we were going to eat."

"We will. I'm hungry for you."

"I need sustenance in order to fulfill your insatiable appetite for me."

She pouted and then licked her lips. He was tempted to give in. She looked extremely sexy. "I'd rather have you than food."

"Let's eat food now then we can eat each other." He raised an eyebrow.

"Give me my food." She sat up and grabbed the food out of his hand.

"That's better." They ate their lunch in silence casting longing looks at their partner. After they finished lunch, House disposed of their trash and got back on the bed.

"You have on too many clothes. Take them off."

"You take them off." She practically ripped his clothes from his body. He kept kissing anywhere he could reach as she removed his clothing. After he was naked again, she got on top of him facing his feet. "I take it you are ready for Position 69."

She began licking the tip of his shaft. He hissed. "You do me and I'll do you." She licked down his shaft and began sucking on his balls. He started licking her wet folds and sucking her clit. They brought each other to orgasm. She collapsed on her side when they were finished. Her feet were at his head. He turned on his side and began sucking on her toes. She ran her hand up his hairy leg. She loved his mouth on her body. She always had loved it. Right now, she wanted his mouth on her breasts. She moved up beside him and grabbed his hand. "The girls are jealous."

"Really? I didn't hear them say anything."

"They told me. They want your mouth on them."

"Well, I need to make them happy don't I."

"I think you do."

He moved his mouth down to her breast and pushed her on her back. "Let the doctor give you a special breast exam." He thoroughly examined her breasts with his mouth, tongue, and hands.

"Well doctor, is everything ok?"

"I feel that the results are inconclusive. I need to do another exam."

"Please do. I would hate for you miss something."

"So would I. So would I." He gave her another thorough exam. When he was finished, he rolled onto his back and pulled her onto his shoulder. She draped her arm on his chest.

"Anytime you want to skip work and make love, just let me know. I'm your man."

"You got that right. You are my man." She looked up at him.

"I'm not complaining but what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't keep your hands off me. What upset you so much?" She looked at his chest. "I know something has upset you. This is more than pregnancy hormones."

"I guess it was yesterday afternoon."

"Seeing Lucas?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." House looked glum.

Cuddy looked up at him and noticed his expression. "Greg. Look at me. It upset me because it made me think about how my life could have turned out." He looked even more upset. "God! Don't look like that." She turned his head toward her. "It made me ask myself a lot of questions. What if I hadn't come to you? What if I had been stuck in a loveless marriage? What if I had to spend the rest of my life with a man who couldn't satisfy me in bed? What if you had said no to me? What if you had found someone else before I realized how stupid I had been? What if I had lost you forever?"

"There could never be anyone else. You could never lose me."

"I almost did. You mean everything to me. You could have married someone else."

"No I couldn't."

"You could have. It was possible."

"No. I never wanted to marry anyone before I asked you."

"You could have found someone who made you happy, who didn't make you do clinic duty or who didn't force you to go to hospital benefits."

"No! You make me happy. I'd gladly do clinic duty eight hours a day just to be with you. I'll go to a benefit every week if you need me to."

"House! I don't want you to do all of that. I just want you to accept that you could have found someone else. You were with Stacy for five years."

"So. I never loved her. It's always been you ever since the first day I saw you."

"We let things get in our way. It was possible that we could have found other people."

"Please don't make me go there."

"Fine. I know it upsets you. It upsets me. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You complete me. You make me feel whole. I missed you while you went to the cafeteria for god's sake." He smirked. "Without you, I wouldn't have Levi or be pregnant with the twins. Rachel adores you. I adore you. You are so handsome, so sexy. I get lost looking into your eyes. I need you." She looked into his eyes. "Please, Greg. I need to feel you inside me."

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"Make me feel it's you. I need to feel every inch of you."

"I can handle that." He rolled her onto her back. He kissed her thoroughly. "Lisa, open your eyes. You need to look into my eyes." He was determined that she would know he was the one to make her feel good. She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. "What do you feel?"

She took a deep breath. "I feel your hands on my body."

"Whose hands?"

"Yours."

"Whose?"

"You. My husband." He moved his hand between her legs and slowly slid one finger inside her body. She gasped. "Greg. I feel you, Greg House. That feels so good."

He removed his finger and climbed on top of her. He spread her legs open and nestled his hips between her legs. "Keep your eyes open." She nodded her head. He slid inside her. She gasped and closed her eyes. "Open your eyes." She kept her eyes closed. "Open your eyes or I'm going to stop." She opened her eyes and gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "Tell me what you see and what you feel."

"I see and feel you Greg, only you."

He began thrusting inside her. Her eyes fluttered closed again. "Open your eyes." She opened her eyes. "What do you hear?"

"You, Greg. I hear your voice."

"What else?"

"I hear the sound of our bodies coming together."

"Whose bodies?"

"Greg and Lisa's bodies. It sounds incredible." She was meeting his thrusts with her own. She was moving her hands along his back. She moved her mouth to suck on his ear and neck.

"What do you taste?"

"Mmmm." She was moaning in his ear. "That feels so good, Greg. Right there." Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Open your eyes." She opened her eyes again. "Good, what did you taste?"

"I tasted your skin, Greg. Your sweat, Greg. Aaaah. Harder Greg." He pounded into her harder. "I'm so close." He kept up his pace. She moaned and whispered his name. He fell over the cliff with her.

"What do you smell?"

"I smell us, you and me, Greg. No one else."

"So, you saw me? You heard me? You felt me? You tasted me? You smelled me?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes."

He began kissing her breasts and sucked her nipples into an even larger, hardened peak. He moved the kisses down her body as he moved his hands to her breasts. He was kissing her navel and moved lower down her abdomen. He stopped when he reached her pubic area. He sucked on her clit. She was already soaked but he wanted her more worked up. He sucked and sucked on her clit. She moaned her approval. Her clit was throbbing in anticipation. When he pulled back, he could see it red and swollen.

"What do you want?"

"You. I want you."

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"I want…" Her eyes rolled back in her head. He continued to play with her nipples. "I want you to suck my clit again." He began sucking on her clit as instructed. She was dripping wet now. "Greg, please."

"Please, what?"

"Mmmmmm." She was squirming against his face. "Aaaaahhhhh."

"Tell me."

"Please get inside me. I want your penis inside me now." He moved his body up along hers. He was placing open-mouthed kisses along her skin. He slowly slid inside her walls. "Yes. Yes. That's what I need."

"Does it feel good?"

"So good. Deeper. I want to feel all of you." He tilted her hips and slid balls deep inside her. "God, you are amazing."

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes. I want you, only you." She gasped. "You fill me completely." He began thrusting inside her. He began massaging her already sensitive clit. "Fuck yes." She came harder than she had all day. When she was finally able to speak, she opened her eyes. "I feel so much better now." She chuckled. "How did you know that would work?"

"Because it worked for me."

"For you?" When?"

"After my coma and dream. I was scared shitless." She nodded. "I was so afraid that it would come true and would lose you and our family. You mean everything to me."

"I feel the same way." She reached up and caressed his face. "I can't imagine my life without you. It scares me to even think about us being apart."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you ever sorry that we met in college?"

"No." She paused. He was instantly concerned. "Greg." She pulled his face up to look deep into his eyes. "It was the best thing that could have ever happened to me." She kissed his lips. "I just wish that we hadn't wasted so much time." She kissed him again. "Are you sorry?"

"Not sorry about meeting you." He looked at her longingly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about being kicked out. I'm sorry that I made that decision for both of us. You deserved to know the truth back then."

"I don't know what I would have done. As crazy as I was about you, I probably would have tried to transfer just to be close to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was so in love with you." She grinned at him. "You were the first guy I ever let go down on me."

"You seemed to enjoy it."

"Trust me, I did. You ruined me for everyone else." She chuckled. "We can't worry about what happened in college." He nodded. "All that matters is being honest with each other now and forgiving each other for the past. We are married, we love each other, we are parents together, and we are co-workers."

"Do you forgive me for college?"

"I do. Do you forgive me for not finding you back then?"

"I do." He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Oh Lisa." She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"Make love to me Greg."

They made love again. This time their encounter was slower less rushed. They caressed and took their time with each other. After the encounter, they took a nap. When they awoke, Cuddy and House did discuss some hospital business. They spoke about the progress of the Diagnostic alliance with the other hospitals. Things were progressing nicely and Cuddy was still hoping they would eventually be able to work as consultants.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Levi and Jakob.

Author's Note: I hate to comment but I feel like I must. It is fiction. This is from my imagination so it may seem unbelievable and out of character compared to House, M.D.

At the end of the 'work' day, they showered together in her office bath and dressed to leave for home. At home, they ate dinner and played with their children.

"Did you have a good day at work Lisa?"

"Yes, Blythe. I was in a meeting all day but it was very productive." Cuddy glanced at House. He was smiling.

"How about you Greg?"

"I had a very busy day." He looked at Cuddy. "It was busy but I would love to have a day like today again sometime soon." She blushed and grinned at him.

When everyone else had gone to bed, they made their way to their master bedroom suite.

"Ready for a bath?"

"I thought bath time for us would never get here." She grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, she began removing her clothing. He watched her strip for him. Once she was finished with her clothing, she began removing his clothes.

"What's wrong? You are too quiet."

"Nothing. Just thinking about how lucky I am to be with you."

"I'm the lucky one. I have you." She smiled at him and finished removing his clothes. He began running the bath water. Once the tub was filled, he stepped inside. He held out his hand to help her get inside. They sat down in the tub. She was sitting between his legs and he began rubbing his hands along her arms.

"I'm the lucky one Lisa."

She turned her head to look into his eyes. "We're both lucky." She kissed him on the lips. She leaned her head back on his shoulder. "This feels good."

They got dirty and clean at the same time. After the bath, he helped her out of the tub and helped dry her body with a towel. He led her to their bedroom and had her to lie down on the bed.

"Massage time."

"You don't have to. I wasn't exactly working today."

He chuckled. "You still gave your body a workout. Just relax. Let me take care of you."

"You take care of me all the time. Every single day you take care of me."

He removed her towel exposing her body. He gasped. "What's wrong Greg?"

"Nothing is wrong. You still take my breath away."

She grinned to herself. He began massaging her back and legs. After he finished her massage, he got off the bed and grabbed her sleep shirt. She put the shirt on and looked at him. "You don't want to fool around?"

He chuckled. "I always want to fool around with you. I just thought you would be tired after your all day meeting."

"I'm almost never too tired to fool around with you."

He laughed. "Come to Daddy."

She laughed and removed her sleep shirt. After she had crawled on top of him and he began making this a night to remember. Just as she was about to orgasm, they heard the doorbell ring non-stop.

"What the hell? I'm gonna kill whoever it is. They are gonna wake the kids."

"Ignore it."

The doorbell kept ringing. "Son of a bitch." Cuddy crawled off him. House got dressed and started for the door. Cuddy began dressing. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Getting dressed. I'm coming with you."

"No, you are not. We don't know who it is. It could be some crazed idiot."

"Even more reason for me to come with you."

"No. Even more reason for you to stay in here." The doorbell kept ringing. "Stay."

Cuddy nodded her head but finished getting dressed and followed him anyway. When House opened the door, he saw the last person he ever wanted to see at his front door. Lucas Douglas. House opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Cuddy heard House and thought that Stacy had arrived.

"Well, well. If it isn't Dr. House answering the door." Lucas slurred. "Where's Lisa?"

Cuddy gasped when she heard Lucas. "I'm here." Cuddy walked up behind House and put her arm around his waist. "What do you want Lucas? I thought we made ourselves clear yesterday."

"Here. This is for you." Lucas handed Cuddy a CD.

"Did you make her a mix CD?" House quipped. "That's so juvenile."

"No, it's a recording of your little office escapade today."

House and Cuddy both gasped. "How?"

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Hell no." House exclaimed.

"Greg, let him in." House huffed but stepped back and Lucas entered their home.

"Spill it Lucas. Why do you have a recording of Lisa's office? Did you bug her office?"

Lucas shrugged. "Part of my job. I came by to remove it this morning but your door was locked and your assistant caught me trying to pick the lock so I left."

"So, even though you couldn't retrieve the bug you just decided to listen in anyway."

Lucas nodded his head. "Yeah."

Cuddy was furious. "You bastard. How long did you listen?" Lucas was silent. "Answer me!" Cuddy screamed.

"Lisa, listen to me. I'm sorry. I just hoped that maybe we could get back together or something."

"I told you yesterday that Greg and I were together. You knew that I loved Greg not you. Why do this?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just hoped you were lying."

"Well? Do you think I was lying now?"

"No." Lucas shook his head. "That's why I started drinking."

House had remained quiet but he was still pissed. "Lucas, I can understand how you feel about losing Lisa but she broke up with you a long time ago. This is just sick." House grabbed the CD. "Is this the only recording? Have you deleted the file? Where is the bug located?"

"This is it. The bug looks like a pen. It's in the pen holder on her desk."

"Why bring it to us? Why didn't you just destroy it and go on with your life?"

"I don't know."

"Lucas, you need to move on. You need to find someone to love. I found Greg again and I'm extremely happy."

"I could tell." Lucas looked down at his feet. "You never did that stuff with me."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "What my husband and I do when we are alone is none of anyone else's business."

"You told me you didn't like oral sex."

"Everybody lies. I was trying to spare your feelings."

"What do you mean?"

Cuddy sighed. "You are not making this easy for yourself or me." She looked at House and he nodded at her. "I didn't like oral sex with you or even regular sex with you."

Lucas looked shell shocked. "You never said anything."

"What did you want me to say? Can you last a little longer? Can you not poke me with your tongue? Can you kiss better?"

Lucas was humiliated. He looked at House and commented, "I guess you are happy about hearing her comments."

"Not really." House replied. He really didn't want to hear this but there was no way he was leaving Lucas alone with Cuddy.

"Thank you for the recording but I really think you need to leave now." Cuddy told Lucas. "Did you drive here?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, you are too drunk to drive." Cuddy looked to House. "Now what?"

House sighed. "I'll call Mom and Arlene. Arlene can drive his car. Mom can follow them and bring her back."

House called and had Blythe and Arlene come back to the house. Arlene was pissed off.

"Lawrence. What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's Lucas ma'am."

"I don't care what your name is. My daughter is married. You need to get a life and stay out of hers."

Lucas shook his head. "I can see that now."

Lucas, Blythe, and Arlene left. Cuddy and House looked at each other. House grabbed her hand and they went to check on their children. The kids were still sound asleep. They went back to their bedroom.

"What do you want to do with this?" House raised an eyebrow at Cuddy.

"Destroy it."

"That's a little hasty, Lisa."

She looked mortified. "You want to listen to it?" He nodded. "That's sick." He looked at her. "Ok, not sick but definitely not right."

"Why is it wrong? We were both there."

"Fine. Let's listen to it."

House grinned and popped the CD in the CD player and pressed play. He skipped forward until he heard the end of the conversation with Wilson. They listened to themselves having sex. During the entire time, Cuddy was eyeing House remembering their entire encounter like it had happened seconds ago. She grabbed him and started removing his clothing.

He chuckled. "Getting turned on?"

"I stay turned on. Turn it off and get me off."

"So crude, Dr. Cuddy."

"Not crude, just ready to spend some quality time with my husband."

He smirked and turned the CD player off. They climbed onto the bed and he made her forget all about what's his name.

The next morning, Cuddy received a call from Dr. Harrison Brown, a former professor at Michigan. Dr. Brown asked Cuddy to come to Michigan in August to assist with orientation for the new medical school students. She decided to talk to House before accepting since she didn't know how he would feel about going back there.

"Hey."

"Hey." He winked at her. "Are you having a good day?"

"Not bad. I've been busy. How about you?"

"Same here."

"I got a call this morning from Dr. Brown at Michigan."

House gasped. "What did he want?"

"He wanted us to assist with orientation this fall."

"Us?"

"Well, he invited me but I told him that if I agreed that my husband would be coming with me."

"Did you tell him that I was your husband?"

"No. What does that matter?"

"It doesn't."

She studied his facial expression. "What are you keeping from me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Just as she was about to press the subject, House received a call from his team. His patient was crashing and he had to rush off. Cuddy waited until after the kids went to bed that night to question him.

"Now, tell me about what's bothering you."

"I'm fine."

"No, you are not fine. You have been moping around all night. Tell me."

Arlene and Blythe were looking back and forth between the couple.

"Lisa dear, what's going on?"

"Mom, I received a call today from Dr. Brown at Michigan. He wants us to help with orientation this year. Greg isn't happy about it."

Blythe looked at Greg. "Son, is he the one?" House nodded. "She doesn't know?" House shook his head.

"You never told her the whole truth?" Arlene asked.

"How did you find out?"

"Your mother told me when I found out about the engagement. I was worried that you weren't really serious about Lisa. She told me to alleviate my fears."

"What the hell does everyone know except me?" Lisa screamed. "Greg? Mom? Blythe? Someone better tell me." Cuddy was pacing.

"Shit. I didn't want you to find out."

"What didn't you want me to find out?"

"Tell her Greg or I will."

"Fine." House huffed. "You know I got kicked out of Michigan."

"Yes because you cheated."

"Well, cheating isn't the whole story."

"What are you keeping from me?"

"You know how Brown flirted with you?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"He may have approached me pretending that he was just trying to help me out and gave me a list of things to look over before the exam."

"So, you really weren't cheating then?"

"Not really. I didn't know that he was giving me the answers. I just thought he was helping me out since I had been chasing you around campus." Cuddy nodded. "After the exam, he called me up and .."

"What?"

"He wanted me to talk you into sleeping with him or he was going to have me expelled for cheating."

"He did what?"

"He said that if you had sex with him that I could stay in college. Otherwise, he would inform the dean that I had cheated and would be kicked out. I told him to go to hell." He looked at her. "I couldn't ask you to do that to save my ass. It would have killed me for you to be with someone else." She nodded at him. "So, the morning that I got the call the dean expelled me. I tried to explain but he didn't believe me." House sighed. "I was afraid that Brown would still try something with you so I had Jeff and George to 'protect' you since I had to leave campus."

"That's why those two idiots were always following me around?"

"Those idiots saved your ass." Cuddy looked quizzically at him. "Remember that social when your drink tasted funny?" She nodded. "Brown had drugged your drink. Jeff saw it and made sure you got back to your room safely."

Cuddy was fuming. "That son of a bitch. I'm going to kill him. He is the reason we lost so many years together."

"I don't want you to go to Michigan."

"Oh, we're going. We are going to take that bastard down."

"No. Who will believe us? It's been too long ago."

"We are going and we will succeed. He needs to pay for what he did to us."

"I'm going to call Brown tomorrow and agree to help out. I'll tell him that my husband is coming but withhold your name." House could see the wheels spinning in her head. "Then I'll call the Dean and express concern over Dr. Brown's actions. I'll wear a wire and we can trap him."

"Lisa, this is crazy. It will never work."

"Oh ye of little faith. Never underestimate me when it comes to us." She looked at him. "Thank you for protecting me." He nodded. She walked up to him and kissed him. "Mom, I can't believe you never told me."

"It wasn't my place. It was his decision. He did it because he loved you."

Cuddy was still hugging him. "I have to do this for us. You protected me all those years ago. I need to protect us now. I can't let him win. He may have done this to other students as well."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. I'm afraid he may try to hurt you."

"You will be there. I know you will protect me. We will do this together."

"Ok. I'll go." House huffed.

"Thank you." Cuddy kissed him again.


	28. Chapter 28

The next two weeks passed slowly. House was dreading the trip to Michigan. He knew Lisa was looking forward to busting Dr. Brown but House was afraid this would somehow backfire on them. Lisa had arranged for a private investigator to help set up the surveillance. She had also expressed concern with Dr. Wagner, the current dean of the university.

After their arrival at Michigan, they checked into their hotel. Lisa and Greg had a volunteer meeting to attend at 7:00 pm that night to determine what their roles would be during orientation. The meeting was actually more of a social gathering. Cuddy arrived alone wearing her wire. She immediately located Dr. Brown but waited until he approached her. She smiled at him and greeted him fondly.

"Lisa, you are still as lovely as ever."

"Thank you Dr. Brown."

"So, where is your husband? I thought he was joining you."

"He had a call. He will be here shortly."

"Ah." Dr. Brown smiled at Cuddy. "I cannot believe he would leave you alone for a moment."

Cuddy smiled. "How have you been?"

"Well. I'm better now that you are here." Dr. Brown winked at her. Just then House walked into the room. "What is HE doing here? He didn't even graduate from here?"

"Who?" Cuddy asked innocently.

"Greg House!" Dr. Brown scowled. "He's probably here to harass you again."

"What do you mean?"

"I know he was always bothering you when you were a student here."

"He didn't mean any harm."

"He never left you alone." Cuddy shrugged. "I'll protect you just like I did years ago."

"What are you talking about? How did you protect me?"

Brown smiled at her. "I had your back, Lisa." He placed his hand on her back. "I made sure he left Michigan."

"How?"

"I may have turned him in for cheating." Brown whispered.

"Well if he cheated then you should have turned him in."

Brown chuckled. "He didn't actually cheat. I set him up." Brown looked in her eyes. "I wanted you for myself."

Cuddy looked at him. "You never said anything."

"I tried but there were two guys who were practically your bodyguards. I tried to tell you at the social years ago."

"The social? I felt really strange during that social. I think someone slipped something in my drink."

"Really? I wonder who would have done something like that." Brown smirked.

Cuddy changed the subject a little. "Was I the only one?"

"There may have been a few others that caught my attention over the years."

Cuddy was furious. She could tell he had gone after other students. House was watching Brown with his hand on Cuddy's back and he was about to explode. Brown began moving his hand down Cuddy's back toward her ass. House ran over to them.

"Lisa Cuddy. It's so good to see you again."

"Hello Greg." Cuddy replied.

"Why are you here?" Brown asked House.

"I'm here with my wife. We are assisting with orientation."

"Who in the hell would marry you?"

"Me." Cuddy explained.

"What?" Dr. Brown looked flabbergasted. "I thought you hated him."

"I never said I hated him." Cuddy stepped away from Brown and moved beside House. "In fact, I have always loved him." The Dean walked up to the group. "Is everything ok Dr. Wagner?"

"I heard everything Lisa." Dr. Wagner turned to Brown. "Dr. Brown, you have some explaining to do."

"I don't understand."

"I was wearing a wire. Our little conversation was taped. Dr. Wagner knows you lied about Greg cheating."

"You bitch."

"I don't care what you think about me. You will have to pay for what you did to us." By this time, the entire room was listening to the conversation. "How many others?"

"None."

"Bullshit." Jamie Triplett spoke up. "What about Steve? You set him up as well except you didn't have him kicked out. You wanted me to have sex with you so Steve could stay in school."

"I never did that."

"I will be completing a thorough investigation into these allegations. If anyone here has any additional information, please contact me immediately." Dr. Wagner informed the group. Dr. Brown was escorted out of the room by Dr. Wagner.

"I hope his ass is fired." Jamie said to Cuddy and House.

"Jamie. I had no idea he did that to you and Steve. We were roommates. Why didn't you tell me?"

Jamie sighed. "I thought you had slept with him too."

"When did it happen?"

"Right before exams." Jamie looked sad.

"Is that why you attempted suicide after exams?"

"Yeah." Jamie was in tears. "I told him to stop. I didn't want to go through with it. He forced me to have sex with him."

"He raped you?"

Jamie nodded. "I was so ashamed."

"Jamie, you didn't do anything wrong. You tried to stop him. That bastard took advantage of Greg, you and probably dozens of other students. You need to tell Dr. Wagner and go to the police." Jamie nodded. "I'm so sorry. I'll go with you if you need me to."

"Thanks Lisa but I think I need to do this by myself. I need to face this head on finally and deal with it once and for all."

"Just remember that I'm here if you need me."

The people in the room dispersed. House and Cuddy went back to their room. As they were walking back, Cuddy grabbed his hand.

"I feel so bad for Jamie."

"Me too."

"Greg, it could have been me." He nodded. "You saved me and he made me think you had used me." House looked at her. "Thank you." She leaned up and kissed him.

After arriving in their room, they decided just to go to bed. "I guess Mom, Blythe, and the kids are in bed."

"Guess so."

"Let's just go to bed too."

House nodded. "Let's go."

They walked into their bedroom. They undressed and climbed onto the bed. House turned on the television. Neither House nor Cuddy could concentrate on anything. Their minds kept going back to college and what could have been.

"Lisa, I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long."

"I know. I just wish you had told me. We could have stopped him sooner."

"Who would have believed us?"

Cuddy thought for a minute. "My dad. He would have helped."

"Really?"

"I think so especially if he found out that you were protecting his little girl's honor."

"Even if I had slept with his little girl?"

"I would have kept that our little secret." She chuckled. She leaned against him. He rubbed her thigh. She leaned up and kissed him passionately. "Make love to me."

He kissed her and began removing her clothes. "I thought you'd never ask."

She giggled as he moved his fingers slowly down her body. He made slow circles on her abdomen as he looked deep in her eyes as if he were looking straight into her soul. "I've always loved you." He saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"I never stopped loving you either even when I pretended that you were just a pain my ass. I was always hoping that somehow we would end up together again."

He kissed her. She grabbed his shoulders and forcefully pulled him onto her body. She began nibbling on his neck and earlobe. "Greg, I need you." He nodded and began kissing her harder. She spread her legs and he moved his body between her opened legs. "Please." He thrust himself inside her. "Yesss. Right there." Their hands and mouths were all over each other. Her legs were wrapped around him pulling him deeper inside her. "Oh my god. Fuck. I'm gonna.."

"Wait for me Lisa."

"I can't." He slowed the pace. "Don't stop!" He picked up the pace again as she arched her back and thrust her hips in time with him. He felt her walls clamping down on him. It felt so good. Before he even realized it, he was climaxing along with her. After their encounter, he collapsed on his back and she rolled over and draped her body over his.

"Greg?"

"Hmmm? I need a few minutes before I can go again."

"Good to know but that's not what I was wondering."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering what you thought about having more kids?"

He turned her face and looked at her. "We'll have four after these two are born." He was rubbing her abdomen. "Are you sure you want more?" She stared at him and nodded her head. "Tell me why."

"You don't want any more?"

"I didn't say that. I want you to tell me why you want more kids."

She bit her lip. "I just. I just love you so much. I know we both love Rachel. She is our daughter. But Levi, he is _our_ son. He is part of you and part of me. We made him _together_. We made the twins. I love the thought that part of us will live on forever."

"I couldn't love Rachel anymore if she were biologically mine."

"I know. I feel the same way. It's just…"

"Lisa, please tell me."

"I think I was pregnant in college." House gasped. "Let me finish before you say anything." He nodded. "I don't know for sure. I was late. You had left school and I was distraught. It finally hit me that I could be pregnant but I never took a test. Then, I started bleeding heavily. I think I had a miscarriage." There she had finally told him.

He began stroking her face with this thumb. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It hurt so much even though I didn't know for sure." He continued stroking her face as she began crying softly. "It still hurts."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. If I hadn't left you…"

"No! This is not your fault. Brown. He caused all of this." She turned his face back toward her. "You saved me. You protected me even though you had to leave Michigan."

"If you had found out you were pregnant, would you have kept it?"

"Yes."

"Would you have found me?"

She chuckled. "I probably wouldn't have had the opportunity." He frowned. "My dad would have tracked you down and held a shotgun at your head until you said 'I do.' You would have been forced to be a husband and father."

"Would you have been okay with that?"

She climbed on top of him. "I would have been helping him track you down." He smiled. "I loved you then and I love you even more now." She caressed his chest. "Would you have been okay with it?"

"You know me. I would have pretended to be upset but I would have fucked you senseless every chance I got. You would have been stuck with me forever."

"How many kids?"

"A house full. Is this why you want more kids?"

"I don't think so. I love feeling our child growing inside of me. It's such a miracle. I'm not saying we need to have twenty kids but I just don't want to do anything to stop us having more. No birth control. I just want us to be us. If we have more, I'm okay with it. How about you?"

"I wouldn't mind having more kids." She grinned. "I love you. I love all of our children. We may need a bigger house though."

She laughed. "We'll see. We have five other bedrooms. We can put two kids to a room so that means ten total. We have some work to do."

"Oh yeah? Why not three to a room?"

She grinned. "Too many for one room. We could always turn the studio into a bedroom." He chuckled. He started massaging her breasts. She leaned over so he could take a breast in his mouth.

"You do realize that we need to continue practicing?"

"Every chance we get!" After the words escaped her mouth, he thrust himself inside her. "Aaaahhhh. Feels so good." She was riding him as hard as she could. She rode him until her orgasm wracked her body. Her back arched and he exploded deep within her. She milked him dry. They collapsed in a heap of limbs and bodies entangled together.

Outside of their bedroom, Arlene and Blythe were out in the sitting area watching television.

"I wonder what is wrong with Rachel. I've never seen her so upset and want Greg so much."

"Do you think she senses what's going on here?"

"She may. She must sense that we are all upset. She is such a sweet, caring child."

Arlene and Blythe heard a knock on the suite door. "I'll get it Blythe." Arlene opened the door. "Hello Jamie."

"Hello Mrs. Cuddy. I came by to see Lisa."

"Come in. She's in her room." Arlene nodded toward House and Cuddy's room. Before anyone else realized, Jamie walked over and opened Cuddy's bedroom door.

"Lisa, I need to…"

"Oh shit. Jamie what are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think." Jamie was still standing in the bedroom door. She was stunned at the sight before her.

"Get out of our bedroom."

"Greg, be nice."

"Well she's the one that interrupted us and now she's just staring at us."

"Jamie, give us a few minutes." Jamie nodded and closed the door. She sat down in the chair opposite the couch where Arlene and Blythe were sitting.

"So Jamie, did you get a show?" Arlene quipped.

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"I didn't think you would actually go into the bedroom. I thought you were following me over here."

"Are they always like that?"

"If by 'like that' you mean having sex all the time, then yes."

"My son has always loved Lisa." Blythe felt the need to defend House.

House and Cuddy dressed. "I can't believe she walked in on us." House huffed.

"We were covered up and we weren't actually doing anything except kissing."

"We were going to."

"We still can but it will be later." She rubbed his scruffy face. "You know I can't resist you." She leaned up and kissed him. Just then, they heard a scream.

"That's Rachel." House took off running for Rachel and Cuddy followed. They made it to Rachel before Arlene and Blythe could even get off the couch.

Rachel was still screaming. "Rachel. Honey, what's wrong?"

"I want Daddy."

"I'm here." He sat down on the bed and held Rachel on his lap. "I'm right here." He slowly rubbed circles on Rachel's back to calm her down. "Rachel, tell us what's wrong?"

"I love you. Please don't leave me Daddy. I need you."

"I love you too kid. I'm not leaving." He looked up at Cuddy. "Why do you think I'm leaving?"

"Cause I heard Mommy talking about the man making you leave her. We need him don't we Mommy?"

"Yes, baby. We love him and he loves us. He's not going to leave us."

"Rachel, there was a bad man that did some bad things to people but he will never break up our family." House looked at Cuddy. "No one will ever break us up. Kid, I'm afraid you, your mom, and brother are stuck with me forever."

Rachel hugged him as hard as she could. "Mommy, he's not leaving us. He's staying forever and ever."

"Yes, honey. Daddy's going to stay forever and ever." Cuddy hugged Rachel and House. "I cannot believe Levi has slept through this entire thing."

"You can tell he's my kid."

"I seem to be able to wake you up." She arched an eyebrow at him.

He brushed off Cuddy's comment and concentrated on Rachel. "Do you think you can go back to sleep now?"

"Will you stay with me Daddy?"

"For a little while." House and Cuddy both lay down with Rachel between them. Within a few minutes, Rachel was asleep again. They got up off the bed and clasped hands. They walked out into the sitting area.

"Jamie, I'm sorry. I forgot all about you being here."

"That's okay Lisa. Is she okay?"

"Yes, she overheard me talking earlier and thought House was leaving us."

House sat down in the available chair and Cuddy sat down on his lap. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"How many children do you have?"

"Two and two more on the way." Cuddy rubbed her belly. House just looked smug.

"I can't believe you are with him."

"Why? You knew I was in love with him in college."

"How can you be with him after what he did to you?"

"I don't understand Jamie. He protected me."

"Lisa, it's me. I know you were pregnant and I know about you and Brown."

"First of all, I never found out for sure. Second of all, nothing went on between me and Brown."

"You can stop pretending now. I know you slept with Brown to save Greg's sorry ass just like I did to save Steve. I know you were so upset over the pregnancy because you were afraid Brown was the father."

Cuddy was livid. "I am not pretending. I NEVER had sex with Brown. If I was pregnant back then, Greg would have been the father. If I had found out, I would have tracked Greg's ass down. Mom, don't look at me like that. I don't know for sure. I think I had a miscarriage."

"Brown told me that he had to cut you loose because you had gotten too clingy. That's why he came after me."

"Jamie, I'm sorry but he lied to you. I never even knew about the real reason Greg left college until a few weeks ago. Brown is a predator. He preyed on young women and used them to meet his perverted needs."

"How can you be with him though?"

"I love him."

"He left you in college. He knocked you up and left you."

"Jamie, I've said this before, I don't know if I was pregnant. Greg certainly had no idea. He left because he was trying to protect me. He never told me about Brown wanting to sleep with me. He was kicked out because he loved me enough to sacrifice everything to keep me safe. He even had some of his friends watching after me."

"Who?"

"Jeff and George. Do you remember how I used to complain about them following me around all of the time?" Jamie nodded. "They were doing it as a favor to Greg. Apparently the night of the social, Brown drugged my drink and Jeff took me back to our room. Jeff's girlfriend, Cindy, stayed with me until the next morning." Jamie blanched white. "What's wrong?"

"That was the night it happened. Jeff found me outside and tried to take me to the hospital." Jamie sat still and memories flooded back to her. "He kept saying he was sorry. He kept saying that he tried to save me too." Jamie looked at Greg. "He said, 'Greg's gonna kill me.' What did he mean by that?"

House shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yes you do." Then it hit her. "You asked him to protect me too didn't you?" House shrugged again. "Tell me."

"He tried. Lisa was their first priority."

"Why me?"

"I loved Lisa. I wanted to protect her and you were her friend. I didn't want anything to happen to you either. I'm sorry Brown did that to you."

"You tried. I didn't remember everything until just now. Jeff took care of me. He tried to get me to call the police. I refused. I thought I could just forget it and move on with my life. Boy was I wrong."

"Jamie, are you going to be okay?"

"I think so Lisa. It felt good to tell the police what happened. You wouldn't believe it but there were ten other women there and they had all been through the same thing. Two are even professors at Michigan now."

"What are they going to do to him?"

"Dr. Wagner said that he had been placed on administrative leave without pay pending further investigation by the university and law enforcement. A press conference will be held tomorrow afternoon asking for anyone with any additional information to step forward."

"I hope he confesses so that a trial is avoided."

"So do I but I will testify if it means he ends up in prison."

"Me too."

Jamie turns her attention to House. "Greg, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry that I have blamed you for everything wrong in Lisa's life. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Jamie, it's okay. I left. You didn't know. I should have stopped him. It's my fault."

"No. It's Brown's fault." House nodded. "You saved Lisa. You tried to save me too." Jamie walked over and kissed House on the cheek. "Thank you."

House nodded. "I wish I could have done more."

"You did all you could. You're lucky Lisa."

"I know. I'm so grateful we found each other again." She rubbed House's shoulder.

"How long have you been back together?"

"Not long enough." Cuddy chuckled. "He worked for me for eight years before we got back together. I was actually engaged to someone else but I couldn't stop thinking about him. So, I called off the engagement and spent the weekend in bed with Greg."

"My daughter is engaged for less than 24 hours. She calls off the engagement and drops her daughter off on the nanny's doorstep and spends the weekend having sex with another man." Arlene eyes the couple.

"Mom, you know you love him."

"I've never said that." Arlene denied vehemently. "I tolerate him."

"Deny it as much as you want but I know you love him Mom."

House, Cuddy, Jamie, Arlene and Blythe spent the next hour talking. Jamie left and they all went to bed. The next afternoon House and Cuddy attended the press conference. They assisted with orientation and they went back home to Princeton.


	29. Chapter 29

Over the next month, Wilson and Chase began hanging out together. House spent even more time with his family including Jake. Jake and House were becoming closer. Jake often visited and even began looking for an apartment closer to Princeton. Julia and Michael had also moved to Princeton and had already settled in with the kids. House also began scoping out Dr. Kaufmann.

"Dr. Kaufmann?"

"Yes, Dr. House?"

"How are you?

"Good, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm good. So, um, have you been dating anyone?"

"I don't think that is any of your business."

"True. But have you?"

"No. Why?"

"Would you be interested?"

"In you? I don't think so. I don't swing that way and you are married."

House laughed. "Touche. How about a single woman?"

"Who?"

"Dr. Cuddy's mother."

Dr. Kaufmann pondered the idea. "What is she like?"

"Well, you know what Dr. Cuddy looks like, just imagine her twenty some years older and blonde."

Dr. Kaufmann was intrigued. Kaufmann had always thought Dr. Cuddy was a beautiful woman. If her mother was anything like her, damn he could be one very lucky man. "What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner, dancing maybe. We could double date."

"That sounds fine to me. Does she know she is being set up?"

"Not yet. She will probably kill me."

Kaufmann laughed. "Just work out the details and give me a call."

"There's one more thing."

"What?"

"I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to. Arlene, Dr. Cuddy's mother, is a little old-fashioned."

"So?"

"I mean, she is not very adventurous in her love life."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you ever want to do the nasty with her, you will probably have to be really careful. She will not initiate anything. She thinks that sex is only for a man's pleasure."

"Oh."

"Do you agree with her or what?"

"I don't agree with her. I just don't know if I am the right man to be dating her."

"Just give it a try. If you like her, just get to know her. You can work out sex later. Hell, she doesn't know what she likes. She may end up being a sex maniac."

The next night, House and Cuddy were talking about the hospital at dinner. They had planned on talking Arlene into feeling sorry for Dr. Kaufmann so she would agree to go out with him.

"Did you see Dr. Kaufmann at the meeting this afternoon?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, I don't know. He just looks so lonely anymore."

"I know that look. What do you have in mind?"

"How about we invite him to dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'm sure he would just love to eat with us and our kids."

"Not here you idiot. We'll take him out."

"Don't you think he will feel left out going with us since we are a couple."

"Yes but I have another idea." Cuddy looked at Arlene. "Mom, will you come along?"

"Lisa, I don't know him. I wouldn't feel right."

"Mom, it's just dinner and maybe a little dancing. I'm not asking you to marry him."

"Fine. What's his name?"

"Dr. Eli Kaufmann."

Arlene thought for a minute. "Doesn't he come to Shabbat?"

"I don't know. Does he come to Shabbat?"

"Yes, he does. He seems nice though I have never actually spoken with him."

"Well, you'll have your chance tomorrow night."

The next night, House, Cuddy and Arlene met Dr. Kaufmann at the restaurant. Blythe and Jake kept the kids so the others could go out for the evening. The foursome had a pleasant dinner with polite conversation. House managed to get Eli to open up while Cuddy and Arlene had left for the bathroom. He had never understood why women liked to go to the bathroom together.

"So, what do you think?"

"I like her."

"Enough to go out with her again?"

Eli smirked. "Yes. I like her enough to ask her out. Do you think she will accept a date from me?"

"I think so. She just may need a little push."

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Cuddy was questioning Arlene. "Mom, what do you think about Eli?"

"He's a nice man Lisa."

"Do you think you would like to spend some time with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you think you would be interested in dating him?"

"So that's it. You and Greg are trying to set us up together."

"Maybe. Mom, Dad has been dead for years now. I know you're lonely. You need to have a companion."

"Tell me Lisa, if Greg died would you be out looking for another man?"

"No. I can't imagine being with another man."

"Exactly. I loved your father. I still miss him. You may not understand about our sex life but I was comfortable with it."

"Mom, I understand. I do. Now more than ever. Can you honestly tell me that you aren't lonely?"

"No. I see you and Greg and Julia and Michael together. I wish your father were still alive to see his daughters happy and to see his grandchildren grow up."

"Mom, just see how it goes. I'm not forcing you to have sex with him. I just want you to have someone to spend some time with maybe dinner or a movie."

"What about Blythe? Why aren't you setting her up?"

"I think Greg has already done that."

"Jakob? He's trying to set her up with Jakob."

"Mom, it's not like they haven't been together before."

"But he's my rabbi."

"He's also Greg's biological father."

"True. They do seem to get along well. He stares at her the way Greg stares at you."

"Greg doesn't stare at me."

"Please Lisa. He still looks at you like a love sick school boy."

"Mom."

Arlene laughed. "You look at him the same way dear."

Cuddy blushed. "Maybe that's why I want you to be happy. Maybe I want to see you as happy as I am. I don't think Daddy would want you to be lonely for the rest of your life."

"Ok. We'll see what happens. He may not even want to see me again."

"Just give it some time Mom. Relax. Enjoy dinner and dancing."

After dinner, House and Cuddy drove to the club separately. Eli happily drove Arlene to the jazz club House had suggested. Greg took a detour and stopped at a secluded spot on a nearby street.

"Why are you stopping here?"

"I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Will you marry me again?"

"Why? Why do you want to get married again?"

"I just. I don't know. I just feel like I deprived you of a proper wedding."

"We had a lovely wedding in Las Vegas."

"Don't you mind not having the traditional Jewish ceremony?"

"Greg, I don't regret marrying you. I loved our wedding. It was sweet and just us. That's all I need."

"I would just feel better if we had a more formal ceremony."

"Why? What's happened to make you feel like this?"

"Don't you want to marry me?"

"I believe I have already married you. Now spill it. Tell me what's going on."

"It's just everything that has happened recently. Stacy, Lucas, Brown, Jamie, and being back at Michigan. Nobody can believe that you would marry me."

"Oh Greg."

"I just want everyone to know that we are together because we want to be together."

"You want everyone to know that I chose you. Isn't that right?" He nodded. "Ok. Let's do it. I want everyone to know that you chose me."

"You do?"

"Yes. I am grateful every day that you chose me. I want everyone to see how much we love each other. I want them to see our family and know that no one can ever come between us." She rubbed her hand down his face. "Mom asked me if you died if I would be looking for another man. I told her that I couldn't even think about being with anyone else. You complete me. I want the world to see it."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I'll plan everything. I've already talked to Jake about it. He said he would help and I know Mom and Arlene will help too. Rachel can be the flower girl and Levi can be the ring bearer."

She smiled at him. "You've really put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

He nodded. "I want it to be perfect. I'll plan the honeymoon too. You just need to buy your dress and that's it. I'll even help you pick it out if you want me to."

She laughed. "I think I can buy a dress for me and Rachel. Does Mom know?"

"Not yet. Do you think she will think I'm crazy?"

"Nope. She'll think you're sweet."

"Sweet. I am not sweet."

She kissed him. "Yes, definitely sweet." She laughed. "Sexy as hell too."

"That's better but I don't want Arlene to think I'm sexy."

Cuddy laughed. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from my mother."

"I want to invite everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. Everyone we know and those we haven't seen in years."

"Ok."

"Stacy and Lucas too."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I want them to be invited even if they don't show up. I don't want there to be any misunderstanding about us being together. I don't want anyone to show up on our doorstep or office trying to steal you away from me."

"If this is what you want, then I'm all in. I don't mind committing myself to you in front of the entire world. What's even better is you will be committing yourself to me in front of everyone." She paused and took his hand. "I want Stacy to show up. I want her to see you place the ring on my finger and say 'Behold, you are betrothed unto me with this ring, according to the law of Moses and Israel' as we stand under the chuppah. I want her to be miserable while I fuck you senseless in the yichud room."

"I want Lucas to be miserable while I fuck you senseless in the yichud room. I want him to see that you are mine now and forever. I want him to finally realize that you chose me. I want him to know that you love me not him."

"I do love you. I love only you. I'm yours and you're mine."

House nodded and kissed her again slipping his tongue in her mouth. She broke off the kiss. "As much as I would love to make love to you in this car, I think my pregnant belly will get in the way." House smirked. "Besides, Mom and Eli are waiting for us." They kissed again.

"Let's go dancing."

When House and Cuddy arrived at the club, they noticed that Arlene and Eli had already gone in. They made their way inside and located the older couple already seated at a table waiting for them.

"About time you two showed up."

"Miss us?"

"Surely you didn't have sex with my daughter in your car."

"Jealous?"

"Mom, we didn't have sex. He asked me to marry him."

"I believe I was at your wedding in Las Vegas or was that some sort of elaborate scheme on your part Greg."

"Mom. He asked me to marry him again. We're going to have a traditional Jewish ceremony."

Arlene smiled from ear to ear. "It's about damn time. I'm happy for you Lisa. Greg, well done. When?"

House interceded before Cuddy could respond. "I was thinking on our anniversary."

Cuddy nodded. "Sounds good to me. I won't be pregnant then unless you knock me up again."

House smiled. "We'll see. Arlene, Jake has agreed to help me plan it but I will still need your help. Do you mind?"

Arlene was misty-eyed. "I would be happy to help plan my daughter's wedding."

"Mom, will you help me pick out my dress and Rachel's dress. Oh and Julia will need a matron of honor dress."

"I'll take care of my tux and Levi's little tux."

"Oh, he will look so cute."

"I was thinking we could go to Bermuda on our honeymoon. We could rent a house for two weeks. I found this seven bedroom house. It will be enough room for everyone."

"Who are you taking on your honeymoon?" Cuddy was just listening to Greg mesmerized.

"Well, I know Lisa would never leave the kids for two weeks so we will need to bring them. It will be our honeymoon so I would like to spend some time alone with her. I just thought Mom, Jake, you, Julia, Michael, and their kids could come along and help out with the kids and enjoy a nice vacation."

"So you just want babysitters."

"Not necessarily. I just want my wife to be happy."

"Mom, stop giving him a hard time."

"Fine Lisa. Greg, I'll help with the wedding but I can't believe you want all of us on your honeymoon."

"I don't want you in our bedroom besides it will be our second honeymoon."

"Lisa, what do you think?"

"He's right. There's no way I would want to spend two weeks away from the kids. If he has a found a place that he is satisfied with, then I'm all for it. I'm sure we will have some alone time."

House smirked. "So, should I book it or not?"

"I think you better ask your mother, Jakob, and Julia. I'll go if they will."

House nodded. "My blushing bride, would you like to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They held hands and walked out to the dance floor. They began slow dancing to the song that was playing.

"I've never heard this song before."

"It's an oldie but goodie."

"What's the name of it?"

"Gee Whiz."

They continued swaying to the music and Cuddy was listening to the lyrics closely.

"It's us."

After the song was over, he led her back to the table. "Lisa, that song is from 1961. You weren't even alive when it came out."

"So, I don't care. It's still us. Your eyes hypnotize me. You are a prize. Being together is paradise. God knows I love you."

"I love you too. You know I do. I want to marry you again and plan the whole thing."

She smirked. "I want this played at our reception. I want everyone to know I picked this out because of you."

"Lisa."

"What? I thought you wanted everyone to know I chose you."

"I do."

"Then why are you hesitating?"

"I don't know."

"I can lose myself in your eyes. You are the most handsome, loving, caring, sexy man I have ever seen in my life. If I were a cat, you would be catnip."

"Well your pu.."

She placed her hand over his mouth. "Don't even think about finishing that comment." She chuckled. "I have an idea what you were going to say." He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I can't get enough of you."

"You're the one who brought up cats and catnip."

"I know I was just trying to make a point."

"So I'm not catnip? I'm hurt."

"Oh, you're catnip alright." She leaned up and kissed him hard.

He licked his lips. "We need to leave."

"We haven't been here long. Mom and Eli are still dancing."

"He can bring her home." He kissed her. "I want to go to bed."

"Sleepy?"

He grinned. "Nope." He kissed her again slipping his tongue in her mouth.

"Umm, I can't think when you do that."

"That's sort of the point. I don't want you to think. I want you to just feel." He kissed her again. This time, she stuck her tongue in his mouth.

"Let's go home."


	30. Chapter 30

They made their excuses and left Arlene and Eli at the club. After arriving home, they found Blythe and Jake sitting quite close together on the sofa.

"Mom, anything you need to tell me?"

"No son. Jake and I were just talking."

"Jake, have you been flirting with my mother?"

"Uh, no. We were just talking. I wouldn't take advantage of your mother, son."

House chuckled. "I'm just jerking your chain old man." Lisa smacked him. "Stop abusing me woman. They are my parents. Jake, she said yes."

Jake was excited. He got off the couch and hugged Cuddy. "I promise I will help him. It will be perfect."

"What's going on? Greg, what are you keeping from me?"

"Mom, Lisa and I are going to get married again on our anniversary. Jake is going to help me plan a traditional Jewish ceremony." Blythe smiled. "Arlene has agreed to help as well. Will you help me?"

"Of course son. I would be happy to help."

"We were also wondering if you two would like to go with us to Bermuda for the honeymoon. I've found a seven bedroom house to rent. It would have plenty of room for everyone."

"You want us on your honeymoon. Why son?"

"Lisa would never leave the kids for two weeks. I could take her for a week and leave the kids here but I just thought two weeks in paradise with the family would be nice for everyone."

"Greg, if you want me to be there, I would be happy to help with the children." Jake replied.

Blythe nodded. "Me too son. I want you two to be happy. I would love to take a family trip with you."

"Thanks Mom, Jake."

"Greg, let's leave them alone. Goodnight you guys."

"Yeah, don't do anything we wouldn't do. That leaves you wide open big guy. Just don't knock her up this time."

"Shut up. Leave them alone." Cuddy dragged him to their room. "I can't believe you actually said that to him."

"Please. How long have you known me?"

"He's your father."

"I know. That's why I can get away with it." He started walking closer to her.

"Don't even think about it. I'm mad at you."

"Why? Are you mad because I was teasing my parents?"

"Yes. They are sweet together. They still love each other."

He was getting closer to her. "I said stop."

"Your mouth says stop but your eyes say fuck me big guy." Just as he got to her she took off running.

"Stop." She was giggling. He caught her and pulled her down on the bed.

"It would be more convincing if you weren't giggling."

"Shut up."

He kissed her. She slipped her tongue in his mouth. He stopped kissing her and got off the bed.

"What the hell? Where are you going?"

"You said stop. I would hate to force you to make love to me. I'll go shower and sleep upstairs."

"Fine." Cuddy huffed.

House walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

"That bastard thinks he's won. He'll be back in two minutes." After two minutes, Cuddy was beginning to get worried. "He always wants me to shower or bathe with him at night." She sat on the bed for another minute before she got off the bed and went into the bathroom. When he heard the bathroom door open, he grinned to himself. She removed her clothes and stepped into the shower with him.

"It's about time you showed up."

"You're lucky I decided to join you."

He turned and stared at her. "You're beautiful when you're angry."

"Idiot. Were you just messing with me?" He nodded. "You're damn lucky I don't make you sleep upstairs."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't sleep well if you can't use me as your pillow." She smiled. "Plus, you're horny. I got you worked up earlier so I know you need a release."

"Shut up. I can't help it. You're the one that knocked me up."

He laughed. "I'm not complaining. I love it." He pulled her against his body. "Ready for that release?"

"Oh yeah."

After their encounter in the shower, they went back to their bedroom. On the way there, they heard Blythe giggling. "Do you think they're doing it?"

"Don't you dare interrupt them. If they are, it's none of our business."

"It's our couch."

"Just come on. We need to talk about our upcoming wedding and honeymoon."

"Fine." House huffed. "I would much rather embarrass my mom."

"Get your ass on the bed."

He climbed on the bed. "Happy now?"

"Not yet." She climbed beside him. "Lay down." She shoved him down on the bed. She climbed on top of him and removed her shirt. "You really wouldn't want to walk in on them having sex would you?" She leaned forward and kissed him hard. She sucked on his bottom lip. "You really don't want to see your mother fucking your dad do you?" She kissed him again and slipped her tongue in his mouth. "Wouldn't you rather be in here with me?" She kissed him harder. "I want you so much. I need you." She ripped his t-shirt off his body.

"Hey, that was one of my favorite shirts."

"Then you shouldn't have kept me waiting."

He smirked. "Has the kitty cat found its catnip?"

"Mmmmhmmmm."

He leaned up and kissed her. He began massaging her breasts. "Is this what you want?"

"God yes."

He slid his hand in her panties and pressed on her clit. "How about this?"

"Fuck yes."

"What else do you want?"

"I want you inside me."

"If you insist." He moved her off him. He removed her panties and had her get on her hands and knees. He then removed his pants and boxers. He began kissing her back and rubbing her ass. He slid in her slowly from behind.

"Greg." She screamed his name loudly. "Oh my god." She gasped.

Once he was fully sheathed inside her, he let her get used to him. Then he began thrusting inside her hitting her g-spot over and over. She screamed in ecstasy. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Don't stop. More. I want more." He kept thrusting inside her and he was about to explode. He felt her clamping down on him which pushed him over the edge. While recovering from their respective releases, House was lying on his back and Cuddy was snuggled up into his side with her head on his shoulder.

"Now I'm happy." They both laughed.

"Me too. Are you sure you want to get married again? I don't want to pressure you into it."

"I love the idea of showing everyone how much you mean to me."

"Good. Is Bermuda okay for the honeymoon?"

"I've never been there. It's a tropical island with beaches. It'll be great. The kids will love it. As long as I can get you alone some, I'm fine with everyone going."

"I know we could go alone but Mom isn't getting any younger. I want the kids to spend as much time with her as possible."

"What about Jake?"

"I..I like him. He treats me better than John ever did. I want the kids to know he is their grandfather. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, you know it is. I love Jake. You are a lot like him." House rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you know you are."

"Lisa, he's a rabbi. I'm a doctor. He believes in God. I don't. He wants to fuck my mother. I want to fuck you."

She giggled. "It would be sick if you wanted to fuck your mother."

He laughed. "You know what I mean. Anyway, I would have never asked John to help me plan a wedding. I knew Jake would help and I haven't even known him very long."

"John was an ass. I hope he's rotting in hell for what he did to you." She rubbed his chest. "You are an amazing, loving, caring man." She leaned up and kissed him. "I'm so lucky to have you and our children. There's something I need to ask you."

"What?"

"Have you thought about what you're doing for the benefit next month?"

"Cuddy, I'm not participating in a talent show."

"Come on, it's for peds."

"I don't care. I'm not acting stupid in front of everyone."

"You do it all the time."

"Shut up. Insulting me will not help persuade me to participate."

"You could dance."

He arched an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to do that for the entire hospital and all of the donors?"

She bit her lip. "I guess your dancing is for my eyes only."

"I could do it. Maybe Nurse Brenda would be nicer to me if I gave her a show."

"I don't think so."

"It was your idea."

"I've changed my mind. You could sing or play an instrument."

"No. I don't sing or play for other people, just you and the kids."

"I need your team to help out. I need more participants."

"If I agree, you have to reward me for participating."

"I don't think so."

"Then my answer is no."

"Come on." She rolled her eyes. "What kind of reward are you thinking about?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Sex? Sex is your reward."

"No. I would be rewarding you."

"Oh, please. All I have to do is look at you and you are ready to go."

"Are you complaining?"

She laughed. "No. Actually, I love your enthusiasm. Now, what reward are you thinking about?"

"I want us to go away for a week or two."

"Where?"

"How about Cape Cod?"

"When do you want to go?"

"Next week."

"We have work."

"Once these two get here," He rubbed her belly. "It will be harder to travel. I want to go now because it will be easier on you to travel now rather than later when you are further along."

"If I agree, you have to perform with your team and I get to help more with the wedding."

"You want to help more?" She nodded. "I was trying to make things easy for you. I know you have so much to do with the hospital and the kids."

"I want us to work on it together. Sure, you can take the lead but I want to be part of the planning."

"Ok. If that's what you want, I welcome the help. I've been worried that you will be disappointed with everything."

"Never. I'm thrilled that you want to do this for us. You couldn't disappoint me unless you turn it into a three-ring circus."

"Does that mean I have to cancel the bearded lady?"

She chuckled. "I'm afraid so."

"Well, you have to tell your mom she can't come."

She smacked his chest. "My mom does not have a beard."

He laughed. "Don't hurt me."

"Then, don't insult my mom. You do know that will be me in twenty years."

He groaned. "Please don't remind me." He paused for a few seconds. "Although, you know you are nothing like your mother. She's a prude. You, my dear, are hot as hell."

She grinned. "Hot huh?" He nodded excitedly. She leaned up and kissed him. After she kissed him, she started yawning.

"Sleepy?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Just relax and go to sleep." He was slowly rubbing her back.

"I love falling asleep in your arms. I always feel so secure and loved here."

"You are safe and you are loved. Just relax and go to sleep. I've got you."

"Goodnight Greg."

"Goodnight Lisa."

They both drifted off to sleep with Lisa resting her head and arm on his chest. He had his arm wrapped around her.

The next morning, they went to work as usual. Around noon, House was hiding out in his office with the lights off and the blinds closed since he didn't have a case. Suddenly, Chase came running in his office.

"House, we need you in the ER. MVA with .."

"An MVA is not interesting. Why would I possibly be needed in the ER?"

"The EMT called in and said it was your mom, Arlene, and your kids."

"Shit. Does Cuddy know?"

"Don't think so. They are due in five minutes."

As they ran out the door, "You go down to the ER and wait on them. I'm going after Cuddy. We'll meet you there."

Chase took off for the ER again. House ran to find Cuddy. Lisa was in a meeting with a potential new donor. House just barged in her office unannounced.

"Dr. House, can't you see I'm in a meeting?"

"You're needed in the ER. MVA coming in."

"A pileup?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Why am I needed?"

"Because it's our mothers and kids."

"Shit." Cuddy turned to the donor. "I am so sorry but I have to go. I'll have my assistant call to reschedule." Cuddy ran toward the door and grabbed House's hand when she reached him. The donor just sat in shock and then exited the office.

"How bad?"

"I don't know. I started to wait to tell you but I knew you would castrate me. They should be here any minute."

"They have to be okay."

"I know."

Just then the ER doors opened and Blythe, Arlene, and the kids were wheeled in.

"Greg, I'm so sorry. I didn't even see the other car. My light was green."

"It's okay Mom. Are you hurt?"

"My neck hurts a little."

House nodded and rushed over to Rachel and Levi with Cuddy leading the way. Rachel and Levi were both crying. House and Cuddy were relieved they were both conscious.

"Daddy, I want my daddy."

"I'm here Rach. Mommy and I are here."

"Does it hurt anywhere?"

"This hurts." Rachel pointed to the collar on her neck.

"Does your neck hurt or is it the collar on your neck?"

"This thing Daddy. Mommy make them take it off."

"No Rach. It needs to stay on until we make sure you are okay. We'll take it off as soon as we can."

"Dada. Mama." Levi yelled through his tears.

"We'll be right over here, Rach. We need to check on Levi."

The ER doctor was checking Levi out. "He seems okay. We are sending him to x-ray."

"Shh. It's okay baby. Mommy and Daddy are here."

"Lisa, you stay with him and I'll stay with Rach. I'm calling Jake to come stay with Mom and Arlene."

"Ok."

House called Jake on his cell phone. Luckily, Jake was at The Jewish Center and he was only ten minutes away. By the time he arrived, everyone was in x-ray. Once, they were all out of x-ray, they were wheeled back to the ER.

"Blythe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jake. Just sore and banged up."

"Arlene, how are you feeling?"

"My chest hurts. I think I may have a broken rib from the seatbelt."

"Just stay still. They will let us know soon."

"How are the kids?"

"They seem ok. The EMT told Greg that the car safety seats protected Rachel and Levi. I think Lisa wants everyone to stay overnight for observation."

"Oh no. I am going home."

Jake laughed. "I have a feeling Lisa will have her way."

"I cannot believe my daughter is so stubborn. Did she call Julia?"

"Since everyone is basically ok, I think she was waiting until the exams were complete."

Arlene nodded. "Good idea."

After waiting another 45 minutes, everyone's results were in. Arlene had a broken rib, bruised ribs, and contusions. Blythe had bruised ribs, a small cut on her forehead, and a cervical strain. Rachel and Levi both had a few bruises from the car seat and the impact but were otherwise fine.

"Greg, I would feel better if everyone stayed overnight."

"Lisa, come on. Everyone will rest better in their own bed. You know I'm right."

"But the kids sleep on the other end of the house from us."

"They can stay with us tonight. We'll move a play pen in for Levi and Rachel can sleep with us."

"She kicks like a mule."

He laughed. "Ok. We can make her a bed on the floor and let her pretend she is camping out. She'll love it."

"Ok. What about Mom and Blythe?"

"I'll ask Jake to stay with them. He can sleep on the couch and call us if something happens." Cuddy nodded her consent. "Are you going to call Julia?"

"I called a few minutes ago. She's coming by after work."

"Arlene and Mom will be happy to go home."

After another hour, everyone had been released. Jake drove Blythe and Arlene home. House and Cuddy drove Rachel and Levi home.

"We'll have to buy another car."

"I know. The police said the other driver was at fault. Insurance will help some on it. Why was Mom driving my car?"

"I've told them to drive our cars instead of switching out the car seats all the time. Isn't that okay?"

"Oh. That's fine. I was just wondering. I needed a new car anyway. Hmmm. Maybe I'll get a motorcycle again."

"No way in hell. I almost lost my kids, my mother, and my mother-in-law today. There is no way you are getting a motorcycle. You almost died on the last one you had. I can't lose you."

"Just calm down. I was just jerking your chain. I'm thinking about a big huge SUV to haul all of these kids around. What do you think?"

"Sounds safer. We'll start looking in a few days."

After they arrived home, House called for take-out. After dinner, House and Jake helped Arlene and Blythe over to their place. Cuddy stayed on the couch holding Rachel and Levi. Since the accident, both kids wanted to be near their parents. All evening, they had to be touching or in sight of either House or Cuddy sometimes both of them. Cuddy was feeling the same way. She kept staring at them. After House came back, they settled down on the couch to watch a movie.

"Are they all settled in?"

"Yeah. Jake has his hands full. Thank God Julia helped your Mom change clothes. I would have but I really don't want that image burned into my brain."

Cuddy chuckled. "You're a doctor. You've seen it all before."

"Yes but I don't have to live with them and see them every day."

"I could have gone out there and helped."

"No, the kids needed you. We were fine."

"Greg?"

"Mmm?"

"I was so scared when you told me about the accident."

"Me too."

"What if something had happened to them? What if we had lost our babies?"

"We would have somehow survived. Don't think about what could have happened just think about what did happen."

"I don't think I could have survived losing one or both of them."

"Yes, you could have survived. People lose children every day. It shouldn't happen but it does. It sucks."

"But what if …"

"Don't go there. You'll make yourself sick with worry and upset these two." He rubbed her belly. "Besides, you need to concentrate on finding new car seats just as sturdy as those other two. Plus, we need a new, safe vehicle."

She nodded her head. "It just makes me think back to how many times I've almost lost you too." She looked at him. "It was bad enough before we got married but now I think I would lose it without you."

He wrapped his arm around her. "Everyone is okay. I take fewer risks now. Hell, I'm boring now."

She leaned up and kissed him. "Definitely not boring."

They watched the rest of the movie in silence with the kids cuddled up with them.

"Time for bed you two."

"No Daddy. I want to sleep with you and mommy."

"Really?"

Rachel nodded. "Please." She stuck out her bottom lip.

"Well, I don't know. What about Levi? He would be jealous."

"He can sleep with us too."

House chuckled. "How about this—I will move Levi's play pen to our room so he can sleep there and you can camp out in the floor in our room?"

"Kay Daddy."

"You go let Mommy help you take a bath and get in your pajamas while I set everything up."

Cuddy bathed the kids and got them ready for bed while House got their bedroom set up for the kids' sleepover in their room. After the kids had settled down in their temporary beds, House and Cuddy turned off the lights and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Rachel. Goodnight Levi. I love you."

"Me too."

"Night Mommy. Night Daddy. Love you."

"Goodnight kid."

Cuddy curled up against House. He draped his arm over her.

"I think they're asleep."

"Levi was asleep before he hit the bed."

"They are okay. Just get some rest."

"I don't know if I can. I wish we could move them over here with us."

"Just listen."

"What?"

"Listen to them breathe. Hear them?"

"I hear them. Rachel snores."

"Maybe we need to check her tonsils and adenoids."

"Maybe." Cuddy rubbed his chest. "I think I will stay home with them tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I just want to make sure they are okay."

"They are fine. Marina will be here. Jake said he would stay to help out."

"It isn't Jake's responsibility to take care of our kids and our mothers."

"I believe he does have some responsibility since he knocked up my mom. They are his grandchildren."

Cuddy huffed. "They are still our responsibility."

"Just stop. You can't protect them from everything. Let Marina and Jake take care of them. We can help Arlene and Mom get ready before we leave for work. You can even call and check on everyone throughout the day."

"Ok. If something happens, I'm leaving."

"That's fine. I wouldn't expect less." He moved his hand lower down her back and began rubbing her back soothingly.

"That feels good. I'm so tired."

"Just relax." He continued to rub her back. Cuddy drifted off to sleep. They slept wrapped in each other's arms. Rachel and Levi slept peacefully through the night as well. The next morning, House and Cuddy helped Blythe and Arlene get ready for the day. Actually, Cuddy helped Arlene and House made sure Blythe was okay. Marina arrived and prepared breakfast. Jake decided to go home to Edison and grab some clothes and a shower. He was back within three hours.

True to her word, Cuddy called to check on everyone several times during the day. Fortunately, everyone was doing well so she reluctantly stayed at work. House checked on everyone including Cuddy throughout the day but was relieved when everything went smoothly at home.


End file.
